Biting the Silver Bullet
by Candra C
Summary: Kate Argent has come up with a plan to finally catch and destroy Derek Hale. One he won't be able to escape from. From now on, no matter what, Derek will have blood on his hands. And I'm stuck in the middle of it all.
1. Introduction: Why My Life Sucks

_Yes, this is an OC story. Please give it a chance. Review what you think please? Thank you._

_Dedication: To my two best friends who probably won't even read this, Alyssia and Sean. Also, to my best friend on fanfiction, pokemonrul432._

_Summary: "Kate Argent has come up with a plan to finally catch and destroy Derek Hale. One he won't be able to escape from. From now on, no matter what, Derek will have blood on his hands. And I'm stuck in the middle of it all."_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character._

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Introduction**

My name is Regan Snow and this isn't a pleasant story. You know how everyone has their own sob story of why their life sucks so much and how they have the right to be crabby about it? This is mine. It's not about magical rainbows and unicorns, or good triumphing over evil. Fairy tails don't happen in my life. I'm no princess, and sadly, my life isn't fiction.

Actually, this story is about my death. How I got to be dead, my final moments of life, yatta yatta. No, I usually don't talk about such morbid topic, but you only die so many times. As I was saying, this story is about how a psychotic werewolf hunter killed me, just to get at some stuck up werewolf with an attitude problem. Actually, I don't know who's attitude is worse, his or mine. I guess I'm more cynical and sarcastic while he's just moody and a pain.

Yeah, just my luck. And if you're a good little reader, you may find out what happens to me after my death. I don't promise to tell you the best story you've ever heard. I don't even expect you to really care. Maybe you're just here because it's two in the morning and you're bored and have nothing else to do. I don't know, and I don't really care. All I know is that if you're still reading, you have some reason to be here.

So let me start by telling you about my life because I'm inherently selfish. Plus, in order to tell you about how I died, you kinda need to see what happened to get me killed. This story starts out in the worst town in California. The itty bitty town of Beacon Hills.


	2. Mr Tall, Dark, Handsome, and Pissy

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter One**

**Mr. Tall, Dark, Handsome and Pissy**

I woke up to the sound of breaking glass, which wasn't that abnormal in the Snow house. I didn't shoot up in bed in a panic like I used to when I was a little kid, so innocent to the ways of idiots. Instead, I just rolled over and tried to ignore the sounds of yelling until I was fully awake. When the cursing came, I pulled the pillow over my head to block it out. I really had an issue with bad words. It's rude, immature, and it makes the speaker sound like a moron.

When the loud, swearing person came into my room, I thought it best to pretend I was asleep. "This is my house now, and I want all the paperwork done! Next time, I won't buy a house through you guys!" My father, Alexander Snow ended the phone call abruptly, smashing his grubby thumb on the button.

"Get up! It's bad enough that I have to deal with a stupid agent. I don't need a lazy, worthless daughter on top of it!"

_*Good morning to you too, dad.*_ I sat up slowly in bed, continuing my act of having been asleep. As you can see, my father has a stellar personality and should get some award for "biggest mouth on a jerk-off" if they ever invented it.

"Get up and get ready. You got school today. I'm going to work." I didn't disobey him after last time. The first time after mom ran off leaving me alone with Prince Charming over there that I got brave enough to stand up to him for the names and verbal abuse, he started with the physical. I didn't have brave moments anymore.

He then left the room to head off to his job, which was working at a bar. When no one was looking, I knew he stole a few swigs of the alcohol because he would come home with his breath smelling like it. He would also be ten times meaner than he was when he left.

I thought about what I could figure from that nasty phone call. I knew that by "agent" Alex, which is what I call my dad, meant the people who sold us this house in Beacon no-one-frigging-lives-here Hills. I hadn't wanted to come to this town, but I suspected Alex did something not totally legal back in Georgia. So he found the smallest town possible in one of the largest states.

I didn't have that many things, so I had already unpacked my five boxes that had carried my life from one side of the country to the other. They lay outside for the garbage truck to get. I had an emergency back under my bed that I always kept packed. It was there so that if I got the chance to run away, I could take it. It had a roll of money in it, a few sets of clothes and my stuffed animal I used to cuddle. It was a little husky plush I had named Wolfy when I was six. Every once in a while, when storms get really bad, I pull out Wolfy to keep me company.

I pulled on a few layers of tank tops on with jeans. Then I put a light jacket over it. I had a 'messy but cute' look about me. I didn't bother much with my hair other than brushing through it just to muss it with my long fingernails that had chipping blue paint on them. My hair wasn't one of my favorite features, being too long for my taste, but I was too lazy to get it cut. It was long, reaching down to my lover back on its longest layers and my shoulders on its shortest. It was a warm dark brown color like melted chocolate.

My favorite feature about myself was my eyes. Most brunettes have brown eyes that burn like embers. I was a rare case, sporting blue eyes that looked as if they had been chipped off of iced sapphire. In pictures, my eyes stand out, giving glares that could freeze the soul.

They're inherited from my MIA mother, only she had blond hair that used to look like embodied moonlight. I used to love my mom's hair. I would brush and braid it. But that was years ago, and there's no use in remembering her. I would never see that woman again.

When I heard the front door slam, it meant it was safe to move about the house without suffering the Wrath of Stupid. Knowing this, I walked through the little house to the even smaller kitchen. I made a bowl of cereal to curb my always starving appetite. My tummy rumbled just from watching the milk dribble over the little fruity pebbles. I hadn't eaten all yesterday. I had been too busy unpacking during breakfast. Alex had accused me of eating his sandwich for lunch, forcing me to go without dinner. I hadn't even eaten the dumb thing! He had done it while he was drunk the night before.

The food was so tasty, that I savored each bite. I wiggled my tongue around, tasting the wonderful flavors. When the bowl was disappointingly empty, I washed it and placed it back to remove evidence that could earn me a beating. By the time I was done doing this, it was time for me to go to school. I went to my little silver Dodge Neon that sat in the front driveway. I always kept it clean and in good condition. At least it looked better than my dad's crappy little car.

I made the drive to Beacon Hills high school, where I was supposedly going to finish out the rest of my schooling years. Seeing as we move constantly, seven times in the last two years, I highly doubt this. Because we move so much, I never have enough time to make friends, or hardly even meet people. Thus, losing what I had of social skills.

I had learned a long time ago that it was just best to listen to people than to do any talking myself. It's easier because I don't have to worry about saying something rude or politically incorrect to the teen society standards. Not that I care what others think. I just don't like to start drama.

I pulled into the wide parking space at the small school, not wanting to deal with the stress of being around other people. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and made my way to the double door entrance of the school. I accidentally ran into some girl on the way in, resulting in me falling on my butt. I didn't know it at the time, but falling on my butt because of this girl is one of the reasons I died. I know you don't get it now, but you will later when you find out who's connected to this girl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The girl with dark waves of hair offered me a hand up. I took it and let her help me to my clumsy feet, grabbing my bag along the way.

"It's fine. I would have fallen over my own two feet if you hadn't broken my record of not falling for twenty-four hours. My name's Regan Snow and this is my unsuccessful first day at Beacon Hills."

"My name's Allison. Allison Argent. I'm new here too, but I've been here a few days. We should totally hang out some time. Have you gotten your schedule yet?"

"Yeah, they mailed it to me. Looks like I have..." I dug out the folded piece of paper from my bag to see what my first class ways. "... College Bound English?"

"That's my first hour. I'll show you the way." So, I allowed Allison to be my guide. She got me to my first class in one piece, so I assumed she wasn't too bad. I was so happy when the teacher didn't make me stand up and introduce myself. Instead, she just mentioned my name and left it at that. Thank you, Teach.

Loyal little Allison sat next to me, but she seemed to be taking a great interest in a dark haired boy in front of her. I watched them flirt in a sick, gooey way until she noticed my icy gaze. "Scott, this is the newer than me girl, Regan Snow. Regan, Scott McCall."

"Hey, cool to meet you," Scott said, shaking my hand. Tried to smile and be friendly, but I found it hard. As nice as Scott seemed, something wasn't quite right about him. It was in the eyes. Something wild was there, just under the surface.

I paid attention to the lesson for the rest of class, taking neat notes with my loopy handwriting. When the bell rang, I packed up my stuff and headed to Chemistry. It was down the hall and to the right of my locker. Mr. Harrison, the teacher signed me up with a lab partner, who happened to be this very good looking guy. Sadly, everything about him screamed "I'm a jock!" Jocks, I could deal with. But pig-headed ones were a problem.

Jackson had a total cool persona. Add that with nice build and spiky hair and you get Jackson in a box. He didn't even say hi when we met. He just nodded. I knew from this point on that it was going to be a long year.

I noticed he was texting someone under the table as the teacher ranted on and on about boring things we would never use in real life. The person replying was named Lydia. "Lydia is your girlfriend?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, she is." His tone was snarky, and I understood it well. And yet, I pressed on.

"Finding out who my mysterious new lab partner is sounds way better of a waist of my life than listening to Bill Nye the Science Guy over there." Jackson laughed at my joke, but it was a short laugh. He went back to ignoring me, so I sighed and gave up. But then, I noticed his eye watching me from an angle.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"'I'm just trying to figure out where you came from."

"Georgia. Now go back to your texting."

"No. You come from the south, but have no accent?"

"I've moved lots of places." Why had he suddenly become interested? I tried to look like I was reading until I heard Jackson sigh. It wasn't an annoyed one, but almost sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Not that you'd care."

"Liar. Try me."

He shook his head, spikes swaying. "You probably think I'm a dumb lacrosse player who is only concerned about popularity. But that would be wrong."

"Did I say anything of the sort?" I had thought it though. It was odd how Jackson read me so well.

"No, but it's what most people think. Be honest. You thought, 'Oh, great. Another jock.' Admit it."

"I did. But that's not what I'm thinking now." He froze, not expecting me to truly admit my thoughts.

"Well, what are you thinking now?"

"I'm thinking, 'Poor boy. What happened to him to think so lowly of people?' I have my own reasons for being antisocial. But you? You feed from attention from your peers, don't you?"

He was silent for a moment, considering what I said. "Yeah, I do. But you, why do you hate people? You pretty, you could choose to be popular. Why not?"

"I don't like people. You can't trust anyone. And besides, I'm not brave or outgoing or strong. I'm just Regan, and people can take me from who I am, or leave me behind." Seeing the teacher was beginning to catch on about our conversation, so we both looked at the board while Jackson got the last word in.

"You're alright, Regan. Sit with me at lunch." I nodded, telling him I would. Then the bell rang. Jackson grabbed my stuff for me, proving me wrong that he was only a rude jock. I felt almost bad for thinking that now, but it was in my nature to think the worst of people. He walked me to my locker, leaving me only when a strawberry blond walked by. When he kissed her, I assumed she was Lydia.

When he finished kissing her, he pulled her over to me. I could see her pale green olive eyes summing me up, cold and calculating. I smiled, knowing I intimidated her enough that she considered me competition with Jackson.

"Babe, this is the new girl. Her name is Regan Snow. She's my lab partner."

"I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet you, but we have to be going. Don't want to be late for class, do we?"

I smirked at her tone, "Of course. See you soon, Lydia."

When they left, I got the rest of my books from my locker and headed to Economics. The teacher, Coach Bobby Flinstock, didn't seem like he was the brightest bulb in the box. In fact, he's just plain dumb. I noticed the boy named Scott was in the back of the room with a cute boy who had a buzz cut. He saw me come in and waved me over to the pair.

"Hey, Regan. You can sit with us. This is Stiles Stilinski." Stiles offered my his hand and I took it, truly smiling at the boy. Something about him screamed, "I'm adorable. Love me!" His dancing brown eyes were warm embers. He had an adorable baby face, but I could see faint signs of worry lining the smooth skin. Stiles was more stressed than normal.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know now I never shut up." I laughed at his honesty, which I admired. I made a point to be brutally honest, myself.

"That's fine. I hardly talk at all, so you can just fill in for me." I slid in the seat next to Stiles.

"So let's get to know each other. Favorite color?"

I giggled at the question. "Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Oh, steak easily."

"Hmm, good choice. Ok," he paused, thinking of a new question for me. "Favorite animal?"

"Wolves."

He went rather pale, and I saw Scott blink hard. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"That's very original..." Scott commented in a cool tone.

"I've never claimed to be normal. I'm the weird girl who's favorite monster is werewolves. I used to watch the classic horror movies; I read all the fiction on werewolves. When I was little, I used to want to be a werewolf. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, crazy." Scott became suddenly very interested in the lesson.

"What's with him?" I whispered to Stiles. He sent me a sad smile.

"Nothing really, he just doesn't like wolves."

The rest of class continued until lunch break. I found out that all the new people I had met today all sat together, which worked out well for me. I was introduced to Danny, who happens to be the gay goalie. He seemed really nice, especially since he didn't ask me a lot of questions.

Lunch was fine, filled with light conversation that I didn't really take part in unless I was directly asked something. Apparently, Scott was going to Allison's house to study later tonight. I figured he'd be fully schooled in female anatomy if the session went as planned.

The lunch bell rang, so I went to my next class which I had with Stiles, Allison, and Jackson. Towards the end of class when we needed to use our books, Jackson had to go get his from his locker because he had accidentally gotten his history book. A few moments after he left, I had a random coughing fit. It got so bad, the teacher told me to go get a drink. I gulped the water from the nearest fountain down fast. When I composed myself, I realized there were people speaking.

"Fine. I'll find him myself," said a gruff voice. I may have been mistaken, but the speaker sounded slightly in pain. I peered around the corner down the hall. There, Jackson and another boy were talking. Mr. Tall, Dark, Handsome, and Pissy had pale skin and raven black hair that spiked more naturally than Jackson's did. He also seemed impossibly more filled out than Jackson in that dark, tight shirt and leather jacket, yet he wasn't that much older.

"I'm not finished with you," Jackson said, trying to hold the other guy back from walking away. Out of defense, the other guy spun surprisingly gracefully around to pen Jackson against the lockers. I didn't gasp at the violence like Lydia may have. I had been hardened by the stuff that happens at home to much to be shocked.

The older boy let go of Jackson and went the other way down the hall while Jackson assessed his neck. It seemed to be... bleeding? I went back to class, trying to pretend I didn't what had happened when the final bell rang, telling me I have lived through my first day. I tried to slither out of class unnoticed, but Allison joined me.

"Where were you? Did you get lost or something?"

"No, I just was thirsty. Allison, is there by any chance a boy who goes to this school who's tall, pale, black hair and darkly handsome?"

She laughed at my question but shook her head. "No, not that I know of. It sounds to me like you're talking about Derek Hale. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Derek Hale? Who's that?"

"Just some guy. He's only a few years older than us. I don't know much about him other than he seemed pretty nice. I was stuck at a party and had no ride, so he took me home. Perfect gentlemen. I think he's a friend of Scott's. Speaking of him, I have to get home."

"Ok. See you later." When Allison left, I went to my car. I noticed Scott was putting someone into the jeep Stiles was driving. I could have sworn it was that Derek guy, too. My question was, why would he be in a school if he wasn't a student? Oh, and if his jacket was real leather. That question also plagued my mind.

Instead of asking any of these questions, I decided to go the place I at the moment call "home". I made the short drive and went inside. I took my turn with the TV, knowing that it would be Alex's when he got here. After watching some mindless murder episode, I noticed a jeep parking on the side of the street. When I saw it was Stiles, I headed out to meet him, leaving the door open on the way.

When I got a bit closer, I saw Derek was in the passenger seat. I also noticed that he looked terrible. Starting to worry if they were okay, I sped up my pace. I walked around to Stiles' window, which he rolled down when he saw me. "Hey, Regan."

"Hi, Stiles. Is everything okay? Do you guys need help?"

Stiles glanced warily at Derek, who hadn't said a word. He watched my with eyes of storm clouds, gaze unwavering. I stared defiantly back. For a moment, his lips almost twitched into a smile.

"No, we're okay. I just had to check something really fast. We're headed t the other side of town."

"Ooh, a whole five minuet drive. How exciting. Well, I'll see you guys later then." I turned around and headed back to the house. I didn't notice at the time that the door was now closed though I left it open when I came out. In fact, I shouldn't have gone outside at all.

When I went back inside, everything seemed normal at first. Not until I saw the TV was now off did I realize something was wrong. Then, when the sack was thrown over my head and my hands were wrenched behind my back to be bound did I understand what was happening.

I was being taken.


	3. The Big Bad Wolf

_Thank you, October._

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter Two**

**The Big Bad Wolf**

Whoever was attacking me was strong. So strong, I assumed he was a guy. I struggled as best I could trying to get away, but it was no use. He had my arms trapped behind me with a coil of rope. When my hands became useless, I tried throwing elbows, but I never got a good hit in.

My captor lifted me up over his shoulder, proving his male gender. I still tried to wriggle free, but it wasn't working. I eventually wore myself out by the time he put me down long enough to toss me into the back of a car.

I tried to sit up, but I was smacked every time I made it almost vertical. I ended up laying on my side, trying to figure out what I could. The idiot taking me hadn't said anything, so I couldn't even guess who he was. All I could hear was the rattle of the car engine, which didn't tell me anything. The whole back seat smelled of oil and other mechanical stuff.

I tried to see, but the sack covering my head was dark. There was, however a spot where the threads were coming unraveled. I placed my eye around that spot. Though I couldn't see details, I saw blurry shapes of things. I tried to see who was driving, but I could only see the back of his bald head. I had never met this person before.

Before I could try to see anything else, the car stopped and the engine was killed. He had reached his destination, and I had no clue what was going on. When he came to get me from the back, I had a few questions I wanted to ask.

_What do you want?_

_Do you know we have no money for ransom?_

_Do you know my dad wouldn't find me worth the money of ransom?_

_Does Mr. Clean know you stole his hair do?_

I did the smart thing and said nothing. Instead, I watched. Mr. Clean discovered I had legs and could walk for myself with incessant nudging. I saw that we were walking through woods by the crunch of leaves and dirt underfoot. I could also see the fuzzy lines of trees.

After we walked for a few minutes, Mr. Clean grabbed my shoulder and shoved me to the ground. Hit hard and it really hurt, causing me to curl to a ball in self-preservation. My knees came to my chest to protect my ribcage in case he kicked as hard as my dad. I began to work on setting my hands free, but I wasn't Houdini. The rope began to burn my flesh, hurting so bad, I wanted to yell.

I didn't hear Mr. Clean walking around. In fact, it had become very silent. It scared me, not knowing what was going on. All I wanted was to go back to frigging Georgia, where none of this would have happened. Suddenly, someone began to speak.

"You have her?" This voice was new, and it defiantly didn't belong to Mr. Clean. It was a girl voice.

"Yes. She doesn't know anything. I still don't see why you wanted this girl. I see nothing special about her." I adjusted my body, trying to see the new girl who seemed to be in charge. All I could see through the little hole of the sack was the basic shape of a woman with blond waves of hair and a sharp jaw.

She spoke as if she was far more superior to the other. "Because she's new! Hardly anyone will care if she goes missing other than relatives and if she met anyone today. If you had done the job right and gotten her a day before, we wouldn't have this problem."

Wait; let's just recap what this nutty chick said. Basically, I was needed by her to go missing for some reason. This doesn't bode well. My stomach dropped, and I felt the sudden need to vomit.

"When is this going to happen? I mean, what is your exact plan for this?"

"It'll happen when Hale gets here. He wasn't at the house, so he'll have to come through here to get home. Then, when he gets here, we force him into a choice. Chris won't let me kill him without having 'cause.' So, I'm going to get a reason."

Kill? _Kill? _This wasn't sounding good at all. If this crazy chick was willing to kill some guy so badly, she sounded like she would stop at nothing to do it. And this also makes me wonder where I come into play.

"But why do you hate him so much? I mean, personally." Mr. Clean was right. Why did crazy girl hate mystery guy so much?

"That's not any of your business. If you ever ask question like that again, I swear I'll- Wait! Some one's coming." There was the sound of moving leaves as she moved. "It's him! Quick! Let her go!"

Let her go? Let who go? Me? Why kidnap someone to just "let them go"? Whatever floats there boats, I guess. Before I knew what was happening, the bag was wrenched from my head, allowing me to see. I saw him draw a blade, and I flinched away, not wanting to die so young.

But the knife only cut my bounds, not my flesh. "Run," he whispered into my ear. I did as told. I stood and ran in the direction I was pushed. At the time, it seemed like a great idea. Now I see how stupid I was. If I hadn't ran blindly in the direction he pushed, I wouldn't be... well you'll see.

But I did run. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me after being trapped for an hour. They were stiff and numb, and though. Had never been a runner or athlete, I flew. I ran across a flat area that surprisingly plummeted down a hill. When I understood I was going down, I fell, rolling on my side, hitting every little bump.

When I finally stopped rolling, I stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where I was. It was dark and cold, the wind picking up. I rubbed my hands, trying to get warm. My head had gotten cut somehow, and a slow yet steady stream of blood poured from it. I tried to ignore it because something else bothered me more.

It was the eyes watching me in the dark of the forest. I could see the outline of a man there, but who he was, I couldn't tell. All I could do was watch those eyes of storm. "What are you doing here? This is private property."

"Please you have to help me! There are these people! They kidnapped me!"

He came closer to me, worry on his face. "Slow down and tell me what's happened." I was surprised to see that the person was that Derek guy. I opened my mouth to explain what was going on when I heard someone shouting from behind me.

"The girl is with the enemy! Kill her."

Her? The girl? Oh crap! She was talking about me! Before I knew it, guns started going off. I dropped to the ground, and I felt someone laying over me. When the shooting stopped, strong arms pulled me to my feet. Derek had been protecting me the whole time, though he didn't even know me. Why would he risk his life for mine?

Also, was he the enemy the crazy woman had said I was with? I didn't even know this guy! He was just pulling me along at crazy fast speed through the black forest. After a moment, we stopped running because I was out of breath. "What... the hell... is going on?" I asked between breaths. But I never got an answer.

Bullets riddled my back, and my mouth fell open in shock. Blood began to seep from the holes in my body and it pumped up through my throat. It overflowed, covering my lips, tasting like hot rust. I fell to the muddy ground in a second, though it felt as if for hours. My body bounced from shock of everything, sending more pain down my spine.

When I laid still, my eyes blindly looked around for something to focus on. And I found the perfect thing. Wide grey eyes that swam in and out of my fading vision. When I couldn't see very well, I understood what was happening.

I was dying.

"Stay calm. You'll be fine. I'm going to get you out of here," Derek said, gently lifting me up to carry me away. I wanted to shout, "You try getting shot to death and you stay calm!" But due to the blood now pouring from my mouth, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Derek was very fast for carrying dead weight, pardon the pun. He lept over logs with ease, dodged trees with that almost pretty grace, all the while managing to not drop me. In fact, I could barely feel him there.

I was getting worse. My vision had been reduced to blurry shapes as if the sack was back on my head. My whole back and stomach was wet and slippery with the precious red liquid that was just keeping me alive. My heart beat, which had been pounding in my ears was becoming faint. In fact, it was almost non-existent.

Derek noticed, too. He set me down on the cold floor of the forest. I shivered in the cold, but it was the least of my worries. Derek looked sad. Not a normal kind of sad either. It was melancholy, a type of sadness beyond his years. As if his young eyes had seen too many horrors in his life. This look told me what I was dreading. There was no hope.

"Look, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. You've lost a lot of blood and..."

"It's okay," I managed to choke out in a pitiful moan. Derek had done more that I would have ever dreamed. Derek rolled his head in exasperation, annoyed he couldn't do more.

Suddenly, something dawned on him. "Listen, there is one thing I can do for you. It may save part of your life, but you won't be human. You'll heal fast, be a thousand times stronger. But, you will never be normal. You'll even be hunted by people. But I need to know now if you want me to do this. Do you want me to let you die a human, or do you want me to change you into a werewolf?"

Werewolf? No way. I wanted to tell him to stop being silly about a creature that didn't exist and to at least get me to a hospital, but I was blacking out.

"Tell me what you want, now! If you want to live, tell me now so I can give you a chance. I can't change you unless you tell me to, or the hunters..."

I didn't ever hear what the hunters would do. Actually, I wasn't even taking any of this in. I was drifting in my own little word. I felt like Alice falling down the dark rabbit hole as I fell into the black abyss of my mind. I fell for what felt like a long time, taking in what dying felt like.

I was so close to death when I felt a crescent shape on my neck begin to burn. It yanked me from the darkness into a white searing pain that cause me to use the rest of my strength to arch my back to get rid of whatever was penetrating my neck. The pain proved to be too much, despite my high tolerance for it.

I was Alice again, only she didn't have to deal with the big bad wolf.


	4. Doberman From Hell

_Thank you, enigma._

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter Three**

**Doberman from Hell**

Everything was white. I mean, everything was so white that I couldn't open my eyes wider than a squint. When it hurt too much to look around, I just closed my eyes to the easy dark and listened. There was a beeping sound next to me. I could tell I was lying down and that something was on my face. It entered my nose, making me feel uncomfortable.

I could also feel something in my arm. It wasn't hurting, but it was uncomfortable. It was foreign to my body, as if it didn't belong there. It was long and hard, just slid into my arm. Curiosity got the better of me, and I painfully opened my eyes to see what it was.

I blinked a few times to force myself to see. When I glanced to my arm, I almost vomited at the sight. A long needle was shoved into the flesh at the crook of my arm. Needles. Ugh, I hate needles! I looked away, trying to ignore it.

Now that I could actually see again, I noticed I was in a white, well lit room. A room that happened to be in one of my least favorite places; the hospital. Ever since I was young I had hated hospitals, though I used to be frequently in them.

It was always for a new, creative reason. Falling down the stairs in the ranch house, jumping off the trampoline that we didn't own, and even rolling off my bed in my sleep were just a few. Yeah, he only started to lay off when he couldn't come up with any more stories of why Alexander Snow's daughter was in the hospital so much. Though I'm the first to admit I have no balance, I had never done any of those things.

The room had a little chair for someone to sit in if anyone bothered show up. I knew right now that it wasn't needed in my case. Alex wasn't coming, and those creeps took me in the first place was because I wasn't going missed. Their goal the whole time was to kill me.

And they had, hadn't they? If they did, why was I here in the hospital? I recalled something that one guy said. Something about saving me if I became a... I sat up in bed.

"No way!" I ran my fingers fry non-needle around my neck, feeling for crescent that had burned. I felt something that was shaped like a smile around my jugular, and I let go as quick as possible. Had that guy bit me?

I checked my torso for the bullet holes that had been there. Though I had sores there, nothing was really that bad. My eyes became huge in shock. Before I could start to freak out, someone came in the door. A kind looking woman with long dark frizzy hair came in. I could tell she was a nurse, and though I had never met her before, she looked familiar.

"Sweetie, I'm glad you're up! You've been out a little while." She came and sat on my bed while holding the back o her hand to my forehead, taking my temperature. Though I found it to be unprofessional, I liked it. Warm people like that made me feel like there was still some good in the world.

"How long would that be? And who are you?"

"You've been under for three days, which is expected for someone who was in suck a nasty accident. And my name is Mellisa McCall. I'm your nurse."

"McCall? You're Scott's mom?"

She beamed, "Yeah. You know Scott?"

"I met him on my first day of school in this town. I'm new here."

"That's what Allison told me. The little Argent girl came when she heard what happened and gave us the information she knew about you. That's how we got your name."

"Allison came by?" I guess maybe someone had cared.

"Of course! She was worried sick about you. She even asked me to call her when you woke up."

Wow, that was cool of her. "Wait, you said I was in an accident? What happened?"

"He said you probably wouldn't remember. You were brought in with fatal wounds that happened in the middle of the night. It seems a dog attacked you, an someone tried to help you by shooting it, but they got you instead. If you weren't such a fast healer and had been brought in any later than you did, I doubt you would have made it."

Dog attack? My mind raced over the night's events. I remembered being taken and set free. I remembered someone whose name I couldn't remember trying to save me, wide grey eyes. I blacked out, but still felt pain in my neck. Pain, so much frigging pain I couldn't stand it. Nothing about a dog.

"He? He, who?"

"I guess you wouldn't remember. It was that one boy, Derek Hale. I hadn't seen him for years and here he is, all grown up and saving damsels in distress. After all, he's not a bad looking knight in armor, is he?" She winked, trying to be friendly.

Though I couldn't remember his name, I did remember what he looked like. Mrs. McCall was right, he was rather good looking, but I didn't know anything him. For all I knew, he could be a crazy cat lady! Not that I have anything against crazy cat ladies, I just don't think it's an attractive quality in my men.

"The odd thing is that you're healing so fast. In fact you shouldn't even be sitting up. You may be free to go by tomorrow. Anyway, I'm going to call Allison and let her know you're doing. If you need anything or if you're hungry, press the call button."

I wasn't really hungry for anything, so I did what a teenager does best. I found the best thing television at the moment and watched that. I couldn't really find anything interesting on, but I would much rather think of a TV plot than my own life at the moment. Somewhere between a soap opera and a commercial I fell asleep.

And sometime while I was asleep, I began to dream. Actually, it was a nightmare. I was running from a blond chick with no face. Where it should have been was a flat surface of skin. As I ran, blood began to pour from holes in my body. As I ran, I got closer and closer to a giant black wolf with grey eyes. When I got almost nose to nose with it, the eyes turned blue as ice. I skidded to a stop just as a loud 'bang!' rang out. I woke up breathing hard.

I didn't realize I had an audience to my bad dreams. Someone occupied the chair next to my bed. It was sweet little Allison, and she brought yellow signs of worry showed on her face and I blushed in embarrassment. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I just had a bad dream. Oh, and I was shot, but why sweat the small stuff?" Her eyes got wide, and I laughed to show her I was joking. She smiled too, but I could tell she was still worried about me. "Allison, I'm fine. They said I may even be getting out of here soon. Oh, and thanks for coming and for the flowers."

"Actually, the flowers are from Jackson. He was worried when he found out. Actually, we all are. I came as soon as school got out for the weekend. Jackson would have come, but he and Lydia are renting a movie late tonight."

"Oh, well it's still more than I expected and deserve."

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked, "Of course you deserve it. Everyone at school likes you. Even Lydia, though she thinks you could steel her boyfriend. But Lydia is always paranoid."

"I've just never had someone care that much." I didn't really want anyone to find out about my dad. I wasn't legally an adult yet, so the state would step in and put me in an even worse foster home. At least it was my own biological father that hit me.

Allison brought up the topic I really didn't want to discuss. "What about your parents? They care."

_No, Allison. No, they don't._ She was trying to be kind, and I knew it, but it still hurt. I didn't have to answer, luckily. Mrs. McCall came back in. She was smiling as she came to see me.

"Great news, hun! Once we get one more meal in you, you're free to go home. We called your father and let him know you're coming and how you are."

Allison began to get up to leave, but Mrs. McCall stopped her. "You can stay if you want. I just needed to let her know what was going on."

"Oh, it's fine. I'll let her eat in piece. See yah later, Regan." Allison brushed by the bed to hug me and left, leaving me alone with the food Mrs. McCall brought me. It was a chicken patty with mash potatoes and a yeast roll. The patty was a bit stale, but for some reason the meat was extra good. The roll was still my favorite, buttery and sweet.

When that was cleared off my plate, I got a finial checkup before I was let out. The entire time, they kept telling me I was so luck and crap. Yeah, I'm so frigging lucky I got shot and am alive to go back to an abusive home.

Speaking of going home, I was worried I wasn't going to have a way to get there but to walk. This was not the case. When I left the doors of the hospital, there was a yellow taxi parked just out front. When the driver saw me, he began to wave me over. Confused, I went to meet him.

He rolled down the window to talk. "Hey, are you the girl who got attacked by a dog?"

I nodded, "Why?"

"Because, some guy paid me to take you home. When I saw those bites you neck, I assumed he meant you."

I got in the back of taxi, surprised Alex would spend the money for me to come home. Other than when I told him my address, we had no further conversation. Maybe with my kidnapping my father cared a little bit. Or, he was going to be the same and would yell at me for not cleaning the house. I'm going to go with the second pick.

The door was unlocked so I just went in. Alex was sitting there, beer belly in all its glory. He was watching television, looking rather content. That is, until I came in. "Regan, there you are!"

"Yeah, here I am. Thanks for the taxi"

"Taxi? What taxi? Quit joking around and get going. I need you to pick up some stuff at the store. I ran out of beer while you were gone."

"Really?" Maybe I was being brave, maybe I was being stupid. I stood up for myself for once. "I come home from the hospital looking like crap and all you can think about is beer?"

"You look like normal to me, you little brat. Don't talk to your father like that!"

I looked normal? The driver said I looked like I'd been attacked by a dog. How is that normal? I ran my fingers over my neck, but I only felt smooth skin. I couldn't believe it. I had to see this for myself. I ran to the bathroom to look at my reflection. Where I expected to see my marred neck, I saw my pale flesh. There wasn't a single flaw that wasn't there.

"What?" I whispered it out loud, totally confused. Alex came storming into the tiny room.

"Girl, get out here, now! I want my beer!"

"Then go get some!" I shouted, reaching my breaking point. I got slapped for it. The massive red hand print was visible on my face in seconds. I barreled past him and ran to my room and closed the door in his face. He tried to follow me in but I locked the door in his face. While he cursed and banged at the door, I grabbed my emergency bag from under the bed.

When I had everything, I took a deep breath. I do what I had always wanted to do. I was going to leave a while. I threw open the door, resulting in Alex falling in on the bed. While he was down, I flew out the door. He recovered fast and came after me, tackling me to the ground. My things went out the front door as I fought him.

I tried to squirm away, but he was heavy. I turned around and lay on my back while tried to grab my hands to from punching him. When he smacked me again, and the blood spurted from my nose, I lost it. Some inner rage in me broke out. It was... monstrous.

I growled, and I mean literally, like a dog, growled. And I'm not talking Chihuahua growl, I'm thinking pissed off Doberman from hell! Something inside me felt stronger than ever, and it wanted to attack. I almost let it.

Almost

My father still scared me. He was bigger and stronger had beaten me from day one. Though I was able to scare him with my growl, I wasn't going to be able to actually fight him back. But scaring him was enough. When he heard the sound erupt from me, he instinctively jumped back, sitting with his back against the wall.

"What was that? What's up with your eyes? Leave, you freak!"

So I left. I put my things in my car and I drove away. I was homeless, but I was frigging happy. The first thing to do on my list was to figure out what was wrong with me.

I, a human, had growled at someone. This was not normal. In fact, this was a problem. Thinking back to the night I was shot, while I was blacking out that Derek guy had told me he had a possible way that could save me. He had said something that at the time, I didn't believe. He said he could make me a werewolf.

I came to a red light and stopped. Werewolves are not real. They are fiction. There is no such thing as a man turning into an animal on full moons and running around killing people. It just isn't possible. My thoughts were interrupted by two people talking. From the next car over. With the windows up.

"Yeah, I'm coming right now, Kate. Chris said to leave him alone, but if you want to do this, fine. We can do it tomorrow." I turned to look at the driver next to me. He was younger and had wild hair that partly covered the cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Tomorrow," a female voice on the other side of the line said before disconnecting. Something about her voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. I was still in shock that I had heard a phone conversation from the car next to me with two engines running and the windows rolled up. That was defiantly not normal!

I was brought back to the real world by an extremely loud horn from the car behind me. It was like it was blaring inside my ears. I groaned in pain, but drove my car forward. I knew exactly where I was going. Derek had said that I was on private property the night I ran into him. He would only care if it was his property.

If I could find the area I went down, I should be able to find him. And he should be able to tell me if I have rabies now, or what. I tried to remember what I could about the area I had been in that night. I remember lots of hills and trees. The woods. That was easy enough.

Before I knew it, I pulled into the woodsiest looking area I could find. I got out of my car and took a walk. It was still in the woods, no birds or bugs making noise. The trees didn't look as ominous as they had the night I ran for what's left of my life. Today, in the light, they almost looked pretty. The fall colors of orange, reds, and browns were all over the place.

The air smelled fresh and clean, but I also caught another smell. Dried blood. And there was a lot of it. I figured it was mine. I mean, how many people die in these woods? I followed the strong smell as best I could. I had always though blood smelled nasty like rust, but I had never had it smell this strong before.

The sound of my own heart beat had become sporadic and loud, distracting me. The pounding rang in my ears, blocking everything else out. As I walked deeper into the woods, the smell of blood got stronger. It filled my nose with its thick smell. When I came to the right place, I almost gagged on the strong smell. It overwhelmed me, making me cough hard.

When I recovered, I began to look around and take in my surroundings. It was odd to be in the middle of the woods and yet no animals were around. It was as if someone or something scared them off. I didn't like being the only think making noise. Other than the smell of blood, there wasn't much else to smell. In fact, I breathed through my mouth to no inhale the nasty scent.

I looked around, trying to see if anything like a house was around. All I could see was something huge and black in the distance. I trusted my instincts, though they had never been this prominent before. I went to see what the looming shape was.

When I tromped through the woods, I was close enough to see that the shape was actually a very large home. But it wasn't a normal house. It was black and falling apart. It looked like it had been burned somehow. Now that I knew there was an abandoned home in the middle of a noiseless wood, I did what all stupid people did in horror movies. I swallowed my fear and went inside the big creepy house.

Now if I had been watching myself on TV, I would be screaming, "Don't go in there, you idiot! There's obviously something very wrong!" But people just don't think like that in real life, do they? If they did, they would probably see half the things they do all day are stupid. This was my stupid moment.

The door opened rather easily with slight protest from the groaning frame of the house. I walked very slowly, testing the floor boards before I stepped. I didn't want to fall through and, I don't know, die. Yeah, dying would be bad.

It was still through the whole house, no air even stirring. I peeked into the living room, but no one was there. I almost laughed. I had come here looking for Derek, but it's not like he'd be living in a burnt down house? Would he?

Well, he is the guy who believes he's a werewolf. I placed my hand on the banister, thinking about looking upstairs. Instead, I found I didn't need to. Though my heart had still been pounding in my ears the whole time, there was a new heart beat coming from behind me. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly turned around to be greeted with grey eyes.

"Looking for someone?"


	5. Bite Me! Oh, Wait, You Did

_Thanks to Jagg013_

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter Four**

**Bite Me! Oh, Wait, You Did**

He stood there in front of me, a certain air of pure rage around him. The funny thing was that it was general rage, not directed at anyone specific at the moment. It seemed he was just pissed at the world. Despite my better judgment, I showed no fear. I looked him in the eyes when I spoke to him. "Yeah, I'm looking for you."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his muscled arms. "Oh, really? What do you want?"

"I want a few things. First, I wanted to thank you, I think. That may change. Somehow, you saved my life that night. You got me to a hospital and gave them a story that they bought. I also suspect you paid for the taxi for me to go home because I had no ride."

He didn't say anything for a second. His eyes looked all over me, sizing me up. I stood tall, trying to look stronger than I really am. "What story?" he finally spoke, "When that dog bit you-"

"Don't lie to me. It wasn't a dog that bit me, and we both know it." His eyes flashed back to mine, taking a step closer to me.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes, I am" I said, without blinking at his subtle challenge. For a moment, I was afraid I angered him knowing I was screwed if he was a psycho killer. But I almost saw a ghost of a smirk on his face and I knew I was safe foe the moment.

"Okay, I lied. Yes, I gave them a story. Anything else?"

"Yeah, a whole lot else! Who were those people that took me? The ones that shot me?"

"I never saw their faces, but I suspect it was hunters."

"Hunters? It's not season for-"

"Did I say what they were hunting?" He had interrupted me. Something about the question was scary. Maybe it was the chilling way he asked it. Or maybe it was because of the creature the people are hunting. Either way, I didn't like it.

"No, you didn't," I said slowly, "So what were they hunting?"

"Me." Derek turned to leave, but I caught his shoulder. The muscles under the tight shirt he wore moved under my hand. Dang, did this guy work out!

"I'm not done. Why were they hunting you, and why did they involve me?"

He turned around to face me again, looking almost sad. "They were going to use an innocent human to get to me. Because of what I am, and because you're new to town and almost no one knows you, you became my bait."

"You say 'human' like-"

"Like I'm not?" He asked the question with a huff like I should have just known. "Well, I'm not."

"How did you save me? I had lost too much blood to have lived. In fact, weird things have been happening to me all day. I leave the hospital with a neck that looks like an exploded pizza and now I'm fine. I can hear things that shouldn't be possible. I even... I even growled at someone today."

"I made you what I am." I raised my eyebrows asking for more information. He sighed. "I made you a werewolf. That's why your senses have gotten stronger. It's why you heal faster. It's why I knew you would come find me."

"Okay then. You do understand werewolves aren't real, don't you?"

"They are real. I'm real, and so are you. I can even prove it."

"Fine," I challenged, "prove it." I placed my hands on him hips, ready to see some fake mask or something.

In just seconds, Derek went from being human to... something else. His ears became long and pointed, as did his fingers. Claws grew where nails used to be, and fangs protruded from his lips. To me, the most startling change was the eyes. That beautiful storm grey had changed to an electrifying blue that made my very blood freeze. They were even more blue than my eyes, looking like they belong to some deadly husky.

On the outside, I didn't react, but on the inside, I was going, "Holy freaking crap, that's nuts!" I decided to keep up the calm act. Derek changed back, wolf-like qualities disappearing.

"I scared you." I didn't bother to deny it. My heart was racing faster than I ever though it could go.

"So, you bit me, making me a werewolf. Oh, that's not freaky at all," I said rolling my eyes.

Those eyes went sad again. "Yeah, I did. But I did it to save you."

"So to save my life, you made me a monster? And why did you care so much about my life anyway?" I was thinking back to when the shooting had started and he covered me with his own body.

"You may not want this world, but you're a part of it. And really, what's so bad? You're stronger, faster, and you could even fight off what ever gave you a bloody nose." Bloody nose? I wiped my arm on my nose and sure enough, red crust came off. That had to have happened when Alex hit me. I tried to rub it away, but I gave up. "Fine, maybe it has some perks, but what about the fact that once a month I will be running around trying to kill people?" I had noticed he hadn't answered why he had protected me that night. I'd ask again later.

"Well, that's the part I was getting to. I put this upon you, but it doesn't have to be a curse. I could be a gift. That is, if you understand how to control it."

"Some gift! You can return a gift. But I guess I really don't have a choice. How do I get control?"

"Let me teach you. I'll show you how to not even change on the full moon if you'll listen and learn from me."

"You're going to help me?" I had always done things for myself so getting offered help on something really set me back.

"I bit you, so I must take responsibility for you. This means I'll teach you and protect you."

I thought about it. Some random guy I know nothing about saves my life somewhat by turning me into a monster. Scary yet attractive random savior wants to help me and seems to feel guilty. After thinking over the pro's and the con's, I nodded, agreeing to his terms. "Sure, I have all the time in the world. When do we start?"

"We can start now, if you'd like." With that, he went outside. I followed him, a million questions I still wanted to ask.

"Hey, I know that your name is Derek, but I forget your last name."

"It's Hale." By the way he said it, I was supposed to recognize his last name for some reason. It was almost as if his name was some taboo that if spoken out loud something bad came with it.

"Oh. My name's Regan. Regan Snow." He nodded, so I continued to try and get to know him. "So you're friends with Stiles? He was giving you a ride the other day."

"Sort of. He was helping me. A hunter shot me with a special bullet, and he was trying to help."

"You were shot?" I didn't know why the first question I had was about his safety. I shouldn't care that much. After all, when I learn how to get somewhat back to normal or maybe even get rid of this curse, I'm sure I'll never see him again. But for some reason, I was worried for him.

"Yeah, but werewolves heal fast." He still never turned to look at me as he walked, but I was just happy to learn a little about him. He didn't seem like the Chatty Cathy type.

Then I remembered that Stiles had helped him. "Wait, so he knows about you? I mean, us?"

"Yes, he knows. No, before you ask, he's not one."

"Do you know who shot you?" We were coming to the wood line now and he stopped to face me.

"No, I don't. I have a guess because of the bullet type. It was a wolfs bane bullet and I only know one hunter who uses those. Now, to start your training you're going to have to learn control. Depending on how fast you learn will be how hast we go."

He sat down Indian style and signaled for me to do the same. I complied, sinking ungracefully to my bottom. He looked me dead in the eyes, almost taking my breath away. Why did those eyes have to be so startling? I ignored it and looked back at his pupils.

"Once we get control of your senses, we can work with the actual transformation. Breath in through you nose, and out your mouth. Tell me what you smell." I did as I was told, slowly taking in breath. I described to him everything I could smell in the air. I spoke about fact I could smell water in the sky. Rain was coming. I could smell an animal, a deer somewhere down wind of us. I could also catch drifts of the smell of my own blood. When I told him this, he said he would take care of that for next time. I didn't question, blindly trusting him.

When the exercise was done, he told me that I was catching on surprisingly fast. I smiled at the compliment, not used to getting them. He also told me that we could move on. "You're sense of smell will continue to naturally develop. Until then, let's work on your hearing."

I rolled my eyes, wanting to do something a bit more exciting. It was like I was a baby again, learning everything about the new world I was born into. I was a baby werewolf learning how to be a completely new species that the world doesn't even know about.

"I have a test for you," Derek said. Ugh, I hate the word "test."

"Shouldn't the teacher give a lesson before giving a test?" Though he didn't smile, his eyes did. Something in them said he was amused.

"I'm going to see how good of instincts you have. Besides, think of it as a pre-test." I sighed, annoyed, but I would do whatever the task was, anyway. "Good, now I'm going to make statements and you're going to tell me if I'm lying or not. Get it?"

"But that's impossible! I have a fifty-fifty percent chance each time."

"It's more than chance if you listen," Derek said in an almost annoyed voice. Something told me it didn't take much to tick him off. I decided to test that.

"I saw you at school, you know. With Jackson. I saw what you did to his neck. I heard you were looking for Scott. Does he know about you?"

"You heard all that?" Yeah, he was mad now. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth was set in an even deeper frown.

"Mhmm. So, like I asked, does Scott know about us?"

"He knows about me, but no one knows about you. I want to keep it that way for now."

"What, werewolves have to have secret identities? I'm super girl now?"

"Are you always so sarcastic? I mean, you're a kid. You not supposed to be so cold."

The question hit me hard. He hasn't meant it to be personal, but it was. I looked down at my shoes, not wanting to face him. I didn't know much about Derek, but he was very easy to talk to. Something about him was very honest. Like, he would tell you what he thinks and not care. I liked it.

"Yeah, I guess I am. And you're not that much older than me. I say maybe two years older? I haven't seen you smile one time. I have my reasons for being cold as you do."

When I looked back at him, he looked confused. I could see it all over his face, "What happened to this girl to make her so pissed at everyone?" The same question was in my head about him.

"So, start lying," I said, wanting to get back to training.

He nodded. "My favorite color is blue." I listened, but didn't hear anything odd.

I shrugged. "True?" He nodded.

"Jazz music is my favorite," he said. This time, something was off. The pounding of his heart had changed. It had fluctuated from its normal beat. It spiked, letting me know he was lying.

"Derek, your pants are on fire," I teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny," he said without humor. "You're right, though. That was a lie. How could you tell?" I don't see why he asked the question. It sounded like he already knew the answer.

"I took you for more of a hard rock person. Maybe indie. Really, I think I heard your heart beat change. It spiked when you said the lie. Is that what I was supposed to be looking for?"

"Yes. You did it. Very nice. All the other things should come naturally after your first shift."

"And when will that be? And won't I be trying to kill people then?"

"No, not if you learn control. You will either shift on your first full moon, or when you induce it. I don't think we should try it today, though. You show talent as a werewolf, but I don't want to push it."

I frowned, but I understood what he was saying. However, I wasn't the patient type. "Please, Derek. I want to do something. Anything less boring. Please?" I didn't bother with trying to get puppy eyes because they just came naturally. He looked away, but he was thinking about it.

"Fine, we'll do something else. Do you know any hand to hand combat?"

Though I started out on square one, Derek had me punching and kicking like a professional after an hour and a half. Though he hadn't hit me, I had attacked him several times. Every time my pulse started to get higher and I started to sweat, Derek made me take a break. I decided to ask him why. "Do you just not want to overwork me, or what?" It had gotten dark out, but Alex didn't care if I came home or not.

"It's not that, it's just that your pulse can't get too high. If it does, you may induce the change. The same thing comes with the emotion of anger. We don't want to do that just yet."

"Oh, okay." I sent another kick to his abs that didn't even move him. He did, however let out a small grunt. Finally, the first sign of a weakness! "So tell me about yourself."

"Why should I?" He sent me a hard look that made me want to shiver. Instead, I held my ground, sending a punch to his face. He blocked it, of course, but I got a bit closer each time.

"Because, if we're pack or related somehow or whatever, shouldn't we know a little about each other? For example, I have a sorry excuse of a dad and a runaway mother. Do you have family?"

Derek was the first person I had ever open up to about my deep personal life. The only reason I told him that much was because I want him to trust me. If I wanted answers, he deserved mine. It was only fair. In some sick way, I was in debt to Derek. I owed him some part of what life I now had.

He lowered his defenses, so I stopped attacking. Derek always surprised me. I couldn't read him like I could other people. When I think he's going to do something, he does the exact opposite. In this case, I thought he was going to say something along the lines that it wasn't any of my business. Instead, he answered my question.

"I have an uncle. He's in the hospital nearby. That's where I was coming from when you ran into me."

"That's cool that you visit him. Did he get hurt or something?"

"He's a coma patient." Oops, I had hit a rough spot. I left the family situation alone. "So how did you become a werewolf? Someone around here bit you?"

"No," he said, holding his hand out flat for me to punch. "I was never bit. Some people are just born wolves." I wanted to ask if anyone else in his family was a werewolf too, but something told me his family was off limit conversation.

Though I was mad a Derek for forcing me to be a beast, I didn't hate him. He had done it to save me, and that made me in debt to him. He's a huge mystery that I want to figure out so bad, but I know it won't be easy. I connected to him on a level of sympathy, but for what I didn't know. I just knew that something had hurt him in the past, but I didn't know what.

Suddenly, Derek was distracted by something in the distance. I could hear a very faint sound. It was a howl that sent shivers down my spine. His head turned in the direction it came from. "What's that?" I asked.

"It's an alpha," Derek said. Something about the way he spoke said this alpha wasn't good.

"And that would be what?"

"I forget you're new to this by the way you've stayed so calm. There are different types of werewolves. You and I are betas, not full beast. An alpha is a leader of the pack. He or she has a more full change than a beta. They're stronger and faster, too."

"Is he part of our pack?" It was kind of cool to know I wasn't the only one when it came to werewolves, but I still didn't like the sound of this guy. That howl sounded blood thirsty.

"Sadly, in a way. It's not a good thing, though. He has no control and has been killing people in town. I believe he's on the hunt for his next victim."

"Why don't you stop him from killing people?" His eyes flashed at me, dangerous and sharp.

"Believe me, I would if I knew who he was. I would stop him. The only reason he's connected to me is because he killed my alpha."

Is there a part of this guy's life that didn't involve death? Now, I wanted to know more about his dead alpha. Who was he?

Derek pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. I could hear it ring a few times before a familiar voice that I couldn't place came on. "What do you want?"

"Did you hear the howl? The alpha is out, tonight. We need to find out what he did. From the sound of it, he was around the old movie rental place. We'll meet there." He hung up the phone and began to walk away, leaving me alone.

"Derek, where are you going?"

"I have to meet someone." I didn't bother to ask if I could come. I just followed him to a nice little black car in the front of the burnt house. Derek looked over at me. "Look, things may be going too fast for you, but do you want to come?"

I grinned and hopped in the car. "Who are we meeting?"

"Your pack mate."


	6. And I Didn't Even Flirt

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter Five**

**And I Didn't Even Flirt**

The car ride was silent because I didn't want to try Derek's patients. He wouldn't say who we were going to meet other than the act I knew him. It had to be someone at school, but I didn't ask who. Derek told me to let him explain about me when got there. I didn't give him any promises. I was good at keeping my mouth shut, but when I have an opinion, I give it.

I leaned my head on the cool window and watched the different things we passed. I saw a vet's office, the school, a few stores and a McDonald's. My stomach rumbled when I smelled the food. I hadn't eaten since I got out of the hospital this morning. I knew Derek heard it, though I wished he hadn't. I didn't want to seem weak to him.

He pulled into the local library parking lot and parked. "This isn't the movie rental store," I said confused.

"I know that. We have to meet up here with someone. Then we'll just run over there. It's a few streets over. I don't want to any people. You won't be able to run as fast as us until you make your first change. Until then, we'll slow down for you." Well so much for my not wanting to look weak. I pulled a hair tie from my wrist and put my hair into a messy ponytail for something to so.

Derek got out of the car and followed suit. We stood by his car while a figure in the dark got closer to us. When he came into the light, I recognized the long black hair and crooked chin immediately. Oh my gosh, soft little Scott McCall is a werewolf. When he saw me, I could see something was wrong.

"Derek, what the hell? Why is the new girl here? She was in the hospital this morning!"

"She's one of us, Scott."

"Since when?" I could tell already he hated being a werewolf. I could smell the stuffy frustration coming off him.

"Since I had to bite her."

"You changed an innocent girl?"

I decided this was a good time to step in. Scott looked mad enough to punch Derek, and though I was sure Derek could take care of himself, I thought it would be best to end the yelling fest now. "Hey now, I'm not sure you can use the word 'innocent' to describe me. And though I'm not too fond of the idea of growing fangs, in Derek's defense, he did it to save me life. So I vote we drop it. Okay? Okay." They both shot me a look that said they agreed, and we continued on to more important matters.

"So the alpha has been around here. We need to head over to the store see what we can pick up about him," Derek said. We followed his lead as we ran over the next few streets. Sneaking around the back of the building, we climbed a ladder in the back.

When we got the roof, we could see a car was parked here. Just as Scott was last to join us, the cops came. I heard them before I saw them, sirens blaring loud enough to hurt my ears. I gritted my teeth to hold back the pain in my ears. Scott shot me a sympathetic glance. I ignored it, not used to sympathy.

They pulled in, ambulances and a fire truck in tow. My new eye sight allowed me to see faces of people below. In one cop car, Stiles was in the passenger seat. I pointed this out to Scott.

"Yeah, he's the sheriff's son. He goes to almost all he crime scenes." I noticed they brought two things out of the building we stood on. One was a pissy Jackson who was busy insulting Stiles' father. I could tell something had scared him out of his mind. Lydia looked frozen in shock as paramedics checked out her vitals.

The other thing was something more sinister. A body on a gurney came out, the white sheet over it was stained with red patches around where his head would be. As the wheels bumped into something, the corpse's hand fell out, showing bite marks all over his arm.

I felt a little sick. "Is this what we do," I asked, "run around the place killing people?"

"No," Derek answered. Scott didn't seem to know. "We're predators, but not killers."

"Oh, that clears up _everything,_ Confucius!" Derek shot me a warning glance and Scott snorted.

"Well, why is he a killer?" asked Scott.

Derek gave one last hard look at the body. "That's what we have to find out." He turned and began to walk away. I followed, which was something I was doing a lot lately. Scott followed me as we hit the ground.

Scott wished me a good night, ignoring Derek. He started on his way home and I got in Derek's car. "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

"222 Deer Street. But I have to go back to the woods. My car's there." He nodded and said nothing more. I wished he would do something other than not say anything. We were kind of stuck together now, so we should be able to talk. "So how come Scott's a wolf?"

"The alpha bit him while he was trespassing in the night. I'm teaching him." Short, sweet and to the point. Of course. Why couldn't he elaborate?

"What do you know about hunters? You mentioned they wanted to kill you."

Derek looked at me like I had just punched him or something. A shocked expression that he masked away quickly. "Hunters are humans who have taken it upon themselves to hunt and kill werewolves. Most follow a code. The people who took you don't."

"How do you know so much about hunters?" Derek's hands squeezed into fist on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. This was not an easy topic.

"I knew a few. A family of them lives in town. You probably know them. The Argents."

My eyes became huge. Allison was a werewolf killer? How could someone so nice do something like that? "Is Allison a hunter?"

Derek shook his head, "Not yet, I don't think. She's young and probably hasn't been told yet."

We got closer to the woods, but I wasn't done yet. I could tell there was something very wrong with Derek other than him being part wolf. "Are you okay?"

Derek didn't say anything else. Instead, we pulled up next to my car. I sighed but began to get out. Something stopped me. "Derek, where can I find you if something happens? I mean, where do you live?"

"I live in the Hale house, right now. The one you came to find me at today."

I raised my eyebrows. "You live in that burnt house? It must be lonely there."

Derek just shrugged. "Where will you be if I need to find you?"

"Probably at my house."

"Probably?"

I didn't want to talk about this, but because I wanted Derek to open up to me, I opened up to him. "Yeah, I don't like to be at home. Alex, my father is sometimes... rough."

Derek glared at the word "rough".

"How rough? Does he yell at you or something?"

"That among other things. What do you think gave me that bloody nose, Derek?" He looked at me with a disapproving look that asked me why I hadn't ever gotten help. "You know, that's why I don't trust people. I've always taken care of myself. No one has ever stood up for me, and I'm used to dealing with it."

Derek didn't say anything, and though I was calm on the surface, inside I was so embarrassed. I didn't ever want anyone to know about the real reasons I showed up so much in hospitals. I didn't want to show weakness and I had. I got in my car and began to drive home, not really caring if Alex was there or not. All I could think about was the fact I had opened completely up to practically a stranger. No, stranger would be better. I opened up to a werewolf who turned me into one. Yeah, that's worse.

When I pulled into the driveway, I hesitated before heading inside. I thought of the last time I went through that door. He and I had been fighting and I had fought back for once. At the time, I didn't know why I did it. Now, I guess it had something to do with the wolf inside me.

It was a weird thing. Since I had found out about werewolves, I could feel something inside me trying to get out. It was strong and was fighting hard, but this was my body and it would not get control. It scratched it's claws at my very being, slowly trying tear me apart to escape.

It wanted blood. It wanted revenge. It wanted to destroy the closest thing I thought was a threat. The wolf in me wanted to fulfill my darkest dreams. It wanted to kill Alex. It wanted to make him pay by ripping him open slowly and letting him watch in his final moments as I pulled the very beating, bloody heart from his chest as he shrieked in terror. After all, he had only angered the monster that was now unlocked inside me. For a few moments, I wanted to let the wolf free.

But I didn't. I couldn't. Though the wolf was strong and bold, I'm not. When it comes to Alex, he's my darkest nightmare. The only person who should have loved me unconditionally is my worst enemy. He scares me more than just about anything. My fear kept the wolf in check. And my will.

When I felt I had full control, I went inside. Alex was sitting in a chair in the darkest part of the room. I could see him perfectly with my new, sharper vision. I could see an emotion there I had never seen caused by me. He was afraid. I could smell it rolling off him. I could see it in his eyes.

But he wasn't going to show it. He was still going to act tough. "Finally, you're back. Ran off like your sorry mother, did you? Knew you'd come back. You always come back. Not like her."

He was drunk and I was pissed. "I don't blame her for leaving. So shut up." The wolf was snapping its teeth, trying to get through again. Alex came closer to me, leaving his chair. He got nose to nose and it took what I had to not kill him then. He was playing with fire and he didn't even know.

"Get away from me," I warned him. But he couldn't do the smart thing for once. He smacked me on the side of the head, my whole neck turning to the side. When I looked back at him, I was seeing red. I knew the wolf was wining and I had to get away before I did something I may regret.

I used what Derek taught me. I sent a kick to his chest, landing it with a solid "thud!" When he fell over, I was satisfied. I turned and walked to my room and locked the door behind me. I could fight back. I was stronger from the wolf's hate. I liked it.

I liked the rage and the hate mixed with my new strength. It made me happy to feel dark. It was good to know I could kill him. Or was it? Were these even my thoughts, or the beast's inside me? I calmed myself, breathing in my nose and out my mouth. when my pulse came down, my mind was more clear.

I didn't want death or evil. I didn't want to be bad. I _wouldn't_ be bad. I refuse. I had control, not it!

Suddenly, a noise that chilled me came from the living room. Alex was screaming, just like I had imagined he would if I let the wolf kill him. Only now, with my own mind thinking clearly, I didn't want him to die. Sure, it may make things easier, but it wasn't right.

I pulled open the door and went out into the hall to see Alex cowering him in the corner, trembling with fear. His eyes were beyond huge, pupils dilated to where you could barely see the iris. Worried about what could so this to him, I stood in front of him, not offering help.

"What happened?" I crossed my arms over my chest, putting something between he and I.

"There was something in here! It was a man, but it wasn't. Those eyes, looking right into me! Those teeth, so sharp. So fang-like. He- he told me to stay away from you and disappeared. I've never seen anything like it."

He stuttered over his words, but I got the basic idea. Someone had broken in. Not caring about Alex, I went back to my room to seek refuge from the stench of fear. Though the smell in my room wasn't clear, either. It was filled with an angry aroma that smelled like vinegar. Though, I was in the center of my room, I saw nothing so I turned to face the door.

Standing by the wall was the person I least expected to see. Derek Hale stood in my room. He was tense with anger and looked ready to fight. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home okay. The hunters could be looking to see if you're alive."

"Okay, but why are you in my room? You could have not come into the house."

Derek looked away, unable to meet my gaze. "I looked into the window when he hit you. I saw you control the change. He was coming towards your room when I... well."

"Wait, that was you? You were the one who scared Alex?" Derek nodded, black spikes swaying. "But why? Why did you care enough to come do that? To step in for me? I'm a big girl. I can take of myself."

He stepped closer to me, and I noticed again how really good looking he was. My heart sped up just a little bit, and I wanted to hide from him so he didn't notice. I stood my ground as he looked down on me. I was a little shorter than him, so I had to look up to see his face.

"I'm responsible for you. You're part of my pack. We stand up for each other. Because of what I did to save you, I owe you my protection. That's what pack mates do for each other."

When he finished, he went to the window and threw it open. He shot me another glance over his shoulder before he lept out to leave. "Regan, just because you can take care of yourself, it doesn't mean you have to." Then he was gone, leaving behind his own specific scent of Derek Hale. It was a pleasant smell that calmed my inner wolf. She smelt her pack mate. He sire, in fact. She liked the natural smell that clung to him. In fact, she wasn't the only one.

I lay on my bed thinking about the things I knew about Derek Hale. For one, he's a werewolf. One who in fact bit me. Two, he's extremely good looking. He did something kind for me and he's hot. He's grumpy, but attractive. In fact, all I could think about were those eyes. Those grey eyes that gleamed with his emotions he refused to express. I could stair into those eyes all the time if I could.

If fell asleep thinking about Derek, and sadly, that meant I dreamed about him, too. In my dream, it was night time and I was in the woods again. This time, I didn't feel scared or vulnerable. I felt strong and in harmony with the dark place. I could hear wolves howling in the distance from wolves. I understood the sound, so lonely and sad. To me, it sounded like the very embodiment of how Derek feels. It's always in his eyes.

Speak of the devil, I saw him standing in front of me. He came closer, getting rid of the distance between us. Something was off. He wasn't acting so mysterious as usual. Instead, he almost welcomed me in, putting his strong arms around me in a hug. I leaned into it, feeling his support. I burred my face into his neck, taking in the surprising warmth that came from him.

He pulled away and grinned at me, a thing I had never seen before. But it wasn't a nice thing. It was dark and sinister. Fangs grew where the even white teeth had been. His grey eyes frosted over, turning icy blue. Closer to the pupil, I could see a faint hew of red that burned like embers. Fire and ice on top of each other, freezing me in place and melting my core.

Before I could even think to try to escape, he shot forward, head digging into my neck while his fingers latched onto my hair, holding me in place as the fangs grew closer and closer to my neck. I tried to get away, but it wasn't possible. I woke up sitting just as the fangs began to sink into the flesh and the blood began to pour.

The funny thing is, I forgot the nightmare as soon as I saw my window was still opened when Derek had come in to protect me from my own father. He had saved my life from the hunters and was teaching me how to survive as a werewolf. I had not fear of Derek. Derek wouldn't hurt me.

I thought back to my thoughts before I fell asleep before, lulling me back into security. Derek is sure good looking. In that moment, I realized that he had been all alone in my room with me and I didn't even flirt. He had been all to myself and I had done nothing about it. Though I could dream of Derek, nothing would ever happen like that. I fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	7. The Creeper Pedo Called Derek Sweetie

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter Six**

**The Creeper Pedo Called Derek Sweetie**

It was as if I was home alone. Alex didn't come in to wake me, and I was totally fine with that. I showered, dressed and ate before school. I was actually happy to be here, to have something normal and not supernatural involving moody werewolves.

Stiles' jeep pulled up next to my car and parked. He came out and walked with me, talking in a low voice. "So, Scott told me you he and Derek had a little party last night. I didn't know that about you."

"Well, I don't go around telling people about my personal life. Derek tells me you guys are friends?"

"He did? I didn't think he liked me that much. He's always threatening me. He kinda has a bad attitude."

I laughed gently, in a controlled way. "Yeah, I kinda got that. He's not been that bad to me."

"Well, that's because you're cute."

"Sure," I snorted.

Stiles walked me to my first class and then went off, telling me to sit with him at lunch. I went through most of the rest of the day in a boring haze until my least favorite class came. Physical education. P.E. is the worst class I have.

I'm not some sports-crazed weirdo that loves the adrenaline rush of having a crap-load of balls thrown at my head. I went into the locker room and changed into some shorts and a loose Nike shirt. When I laced up my shoes and tossed my hair in a ponytail, I went on out to see what we would be doing for the day.

After a warm up of push-ups, sit-ups, and five minutes of running, we got down to the activity of the day. Basketball. It's not that I have anything against sports, it's just I've never been involved in them. I've tried to do softball, but that didn't work out. I even tried basketball, too. I just was never strong enough or had enough endurance to be able to compete.

Coach said we would have same gender partners for the first part of class and opposite after that. I was paired with Lydia who had the same class as me. Lydia was pathetic, only caring about not chipping her nail polish. I won the game easily and was ready for the next one. I could feel the wolf that had been dormant before stir. It welcomed the challenge and pushed me forward. I had won by land slide.

When our game was over, I tried to shake her hand, but she ignored me. I shrugged it off and was happy until I saw who I was playing against next. Jackson stepped forward, smirk on his lips. I had seen him play out of the corner of my eye. He was good. Really, really good.

Swallowing my doubts in myself, I went toe to toe with him. "Ready to go down?"

He laughed and shook is head, "Talking to yourself shows signs of insanity, Regan." I grinned at him and he smiled back, perfect white teeth sparkling.

We began to play, but I felt he was holding back. "Jackson, don't go easy on me."

He frowned, but nodded. He was trying to be nice, but I wanted a real game. Speed and strength that came from the wolf propelled me forward, just keeping up with Jackson. I scored every time he did until I came to the last ten seconds. One basket and I would tie. I planted my feet firmly and tensed to shoot, muscles contracting to jump. The ball rolled from my finger tips and hit rim. It rolled around several times and leaned in to score, but it fell out at the last second. I pouted, but I was really okay with losing.

Jackson came over and gave me a high five, but I gave him a hug, too. He returned it warmly, barely thinking about it. I patted his back and went on my way to change. When I was back in my normal clothes, I headed back out to go to lunch. When I turned to scope out the gym, I noticed I was alone.

Well, it seemed I was alone. Someone was here. I could smell them and hear their heartbeat. I knew that scent, even though I had only known him for a day. Derek was here. I spun around to face the direction the scent was coming from. I saw a tall man and his leather jacket disappear around the corner to enter the locker room. I wanted to know what he was doing, but I didn't feel like barging in and seeing naked guys. I decided I would ask him about this when I went to his house for training.

I continued into the lunch room, where Stiles spotted me. He waved me over to him and I got my tray and joined him. Though Derek being here still had my thoughts there, I tried to be nice. For me, trying to be nice is impossible. I just am hardly ever nice. Stiles noticed I was thinking about something.

"Hey, Regan. So you and Scott are pack mates. Isn't that great?"

"No, not really," I said dryly. "Speaking of him, where is Scott?"

"I don't know. He hasn't shown up today. Neither has Allison. They probably eloped together."

I nodded hard while nibbling on an apple. "So what's Scott's story? How'd he become a..."

Stiles looked up from his noodles at me, brown eyes taking everything in. "Scott and I were out in the middle of the night. We were running around the woods near Derek's house. I had heard on my dad's radio that a body had been found in the woods and we went to look for it. Well, half a body was found."

"Half?" Why would there only be half a body? That was beyond weird.

"Yeah," Stiles said, remembering something dark, "half a body. We were looking for the top half when my dad found me. He didn't see Scott, so I had to leave him there."

"After I left, Scott was alone. He ran into the body and a werewolf. I guess the sight of the girl really freaked him out."

"It was a girl? What killed her? The alpha?"

Stiles gave me a look that said, "I know something you don't!"

"Spill, dude. What is it?"

He cast me a dark look. "Yeah, it was a girl. The alpha killed her. We don't know why, but that's not the big deal. The thing you seem to be missing out on is who died."

"Well, I'm kinda new so it's not like I'd know her." Stiles looked down, not meeting my gaze.

"You'll recognize the name. Laura Hale."

I had been taking a swig of my milk when I got this little bit of information. It was now coming out of my mouth in a giant spew. Stiles was guffawing at the whole scene. I was blushing so hard as wiped my mouth clean. When I looked normal and regained control of myself, I smacked Stiles who was still shaking with silent laughter.

The bell to go finish the day rang so I escaped the conversation to my last class. It went by so fast, I was out of school before I knew it. I put my things away into my locker when I spotted Jackson walking past me. I stopped him when I noticed something was wrong.

"Jackson, are you okay? I know you had a bad time last night."

"Just leave me alone!"

I flinched like I had been slapped. He continued to walk away, but I wanted the last word. "I guess you are just some dumb jock who doesn't care about anyone. I guess I was wrong."

He stopped in his tracks, back still to me. "Regan, I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking right now."

I smiled, knowing I had got through to him. "It's fine. Oh, and thanks for the rose. It was nice." Jackson continued to walk down the hall, leaving me alone. I grabbed my keys and went to my car. I need to talk to Derek. He had done something to affect Jackson like that, so I wanted to know what it was. I parked behind the Hale house, out of sight. I didn't want anyone asking questions of why the new girl was hanging around the creepy burnt down house of a horror movie. What they wouldn't understand is that my life has _become_ a horror movie!

I killed the engine and hopped out. I walked around to the front, eyeing the dilapidated building. Though most people probably thought it looked scary from the outside, they didn't understand the place. Something about it wasn't really haunting, it was almost magical. There was something here, and energy that isn't normal. The thing is, I never said it was good magic.

I went inside to look for Derek, my footsteps echoing on the wood floor. I didn't see him in the front, so I worked my way deeper into the house than I have ever been before. The whole house had a lonely feeling. It groaned under my weight, which if I do say so myself, isn't that much.

I walked slowly to round a corner. What my eyes met there was the most startling yet not unwelcome sight I've seen in my werewolf life, and that's saying something. Derek Surprisingly-sexy Hale was shirtless and doing a power work out. He was popping out pull ups like it was fun! His strong arms pulled him up fast and let him down gently with each repetition. Being behind him, I had the privilege of being able to see the smooth muscles under the skin in his back become tight with effort.

I also saw something else unexpected. Nestled in between his shoulder blades on the pale skin was a dark tattoo. I didn't know what it was meant to be, but to me, it looked like three interlocked spirals. Since I didn't really see Derek as the type of guy would get an ink job on a whim. I figured it means something very important to him.

I was dying to ask about it, but I was too awe struck to saw anything. It really took me off guard to see him working like that. And that was before he dropped down to do the pushups. My mouth fell open for the slightest moment until I regained thought again. In that moment, I realised how beautiful Derek actually is.

I put on a calm face and crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned back against the wall. Derek finally heard me and stopped mid-push up to look at me sideways. I grinned and dramatically wiggled my fingers at him in a wave. He finished his repetition and stood up.

"Regan, I didn't hear you come in," he said, giving me that dark look he was so easily able to portray. He was breathing slightly harder from his work out, a slight sheen of sweat covering his body. He almost glowed in the sunlight, and I felt ridiculously below average on the attractive scale when in comparison to him.

So, not able to understand what I myself was thinking, I handled things the way I do best; through sarcasm. "Really? And I just thought I was supposed to be learning how to do a perfect push up."

"Those were not perfect," he said, not able to come up with something better to say.

"Look at you! You're in perfect shape…for a circle." I was teasing him now, and he knew it. He just stayed in one place and continued to give me the death glare. I smiled in a crooked way at him, but then remembered why I had come. "Derek, I need to ask you about something. Today, at school, I saw you go into the locker room. What were you doing there?"

"I needed to talk to someone."

"Derek, don't pull that crap on me. You owe me the whole story."

He softened up, not used to being talked to like a normal person. "I asked him what he saw the night at the movies. I wanted to see if he'd seen anything. That kid seems stupid, but I don't want him figuring out anything."

"He's actually really smart," I said, defending Jackson for some reason.

"Let me guess. He's the popular kid that everyone hates."

"Actually, he has no enemies, but is intensely disliked by his friends. That's just the way high school goes."

"I just don't want-" Derek never finished his sentence because something had distracted him. His head turned to the side, trying to hear something better. I tried to hear it as well. Outside, three heart beats were getting closer to the house. I could hear their very footsteps.

Fear flashed in Derek's stormy eyes, making me feel scared, myself. Derek's a big guy, and if something had him this on edge, it couldn't be good. Derek gabbed my wrist and began to pull me to a door. "Regan, you have to hide. No matter what you hear, do not come out."

"What do you mean by that? What's going on? Who's coming?"

"Hunters. You need to hide," said putting me in a closet. He tried to close the door, but I stuck my foot in the way to stop it.

"Listen to me, and listen good. I'm not leaving you on your own. I can help."

"No, you can't. Just knowing the basics won't help against a killer hunter like Kate."

"Kate? Who the hell is Kate? If she's so bad, you could use another wolf!"

He grabbed my biceps, forcing me to look at him with force. "She's bad, okay? And you haven't even made your first change, yet. You wouldn't do me any good." I felt my throat get tight, saddened by the fact of my own worthlessness. He saw I was upset and sighed. "Look, I don't think you're not able to help. It will just be easier if I don't have to worry about protecting you. It will allow me to focus on keeping myself safe. Please, just make sure you stay here."

I didn't fight this time when he tried to close the door. However, when he closed it, I made sure it was cracked open enough to see when his back was turned. I saw him walk back to the direction I had found him. I could feel dread all over. It filled me, making me feel so small and helpless.

Suddenly, someone came in. "I don't see him," a new voice said.

"Maybe he's out back burying a bone?" They were talking about Derek. They knew he was here. They had come for him. Why was I so pissed about this?

"Really? A dog joke? That's the best you got and you'll go down fast." I stiffened, recognizing that voice. It was the blond who took me the night I was bit. I could see her walking around. "No, if you want to provoke him, try something like 'too bad your sister bit it before she could have her first litter.' You should have heard her howl like a bitch when we cut her in half!"

A horrible snarling sound ripped forth from the back of the house. I could hear bodies falling and a man flew by. Snapping of fangs came from the front room, and I knew Derek had heard everything they said. I could see the blond who I assumed was Kate. She had a stick that glowed with a blue hew with electricity. She grinned with a malicious look in her eyes.

Derek charged at her, but she got the stick around to hit him with it. As electricity coursed through his body, he fell to the ground. I wanted to leap out and help him, but his words to not come out for anything and held my tongue.

I could see his tense body, lying on the floor in agony. His teeth clinched to hold back the pain that was exploding through him. Kate circled but, not in the normal hawk-like way you'd expect from a villain. No, she was eyeing him like a druggies addiction, eyes roaming his cut torso. "Wow, looks like this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or... lick it."

My inner wolf snarled at her words, almost escaping my throat. It wanted so badly to run to Derek's aid. It wanted to protect him, it's maker. He rolled slowly away from the hunter, trying to get vertical. He paused for a moment glare up at her before trying to attack. She electrocuted him again, and this time I can see that it's taking a huge toll on him. He was panting as he crawled his way slowly to the wall. When he got there, he propped himself up, shaking from the abuse his body was taking. She followed right behind him the whole way.

She laughed a dark sound, holding up her toy. "Nine-hundred-thousand volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire."

He rolled over to his side, getting a better look at her. As they moved closer to the wall, I had to adjust in the closet to see. "This is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And maybe, we can help each other out."

What the hell is wrong with this crazy chick? First she hurts the guy, makes creeper pedo comments, and then wants to be all, "sharing is caring," so she can get his help? This was beyond odd. Derek was suffering as he tried to sit up. He was breathing hard and I wanted to sneak up behind Kate and snap her elegant little neck.

"Yes, your sister was severed in half and used as bait to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly, a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste." She wrinkled her nose when she talked, a prissy gesture that fueled my anger.

"Thing is, we didn't kill her." Derek was leaning on one arm, forcing himself up. By the look on his face, I wasn't the only one totally angered. "What? You think I'm lying?"

Derek spoke the first time she'd been here, and his words chilled me. "It wouldn't be the first time." Okay, in this moment, my mind was blown. He knew this girl personally? Since when do hunters and werewolves socialize?

"Sweetie?" _Sweetie?_ What is going on? This is not okay! Before, I just hated her for killing me. Now, I hated her for... other reasons. I couldn't even name why.

"Why don't you just listen to my heart and see if I'm lying, okay?" She got on the floor to his eye level. With each word laced with flirtation, she moved closer to him, whispering in the end right into his ear. "We... didn't... kill... your... sister."

I could hear her heart and I could see it in his eyes full of hurt. She wasn't lying.

"You hear that? No blips or upticks. Just the sound of cold hard truth." She smiled in a sickeningly sweet way until it melted and she stood up, back into the hard mask. "We found the bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think caused that? A mountain lion?" She put away her weapon and tried to fake peace. "Maybe we can help each other out?"

The really annoying thing is that she's pretty in an old person way. Physically fit, pretty hair strong. The major turn off to guys would be that she's crazy.

"You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along. The alpha killed your sister. All you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everyone goes home happy."

This is a problem. I knew something that Kate was just figuring out. Derek didn't know who the alpha is. I could tell after a moment, Kate knew too. "Well, look who just became totally worthless." She pulled a gun and began to fire at the werewolf, trying to kill him. I fell onto my back at the loud noise. I had been using wolf hearing to understand the conversation in the other room, so the loud noise of gunshot was utterly painful. I fought the pain and sat up to see what was happening.

Derek ran for his life out the door, followed by Kate. She stopped chasing him when he was outside the house. Instead, she laughed and yelled for him to hear. "It's not time for you to die today, Derek. No, that will come later when I find out what happened to that girl. Did you let her die? Is her blood on your hands? Or is it on your lips? Did you do the deed? Did you bite her? Is she one of you? When I find out, you'll die then."


	8. No Duh, Nancy Drew

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter Seven**

**No Duh, Nancy Drew**

I stayed in the closet, trying to figure out what was going on. A crazy hunter tries to kill Derek, but then wants his help. A hunter he seems to know. And the thing that really pisses me off is the fact she called him "Sweetie." I mean, really? Where did that come from? I wanted to know more about Kate.

I was lost in thought until I heard someone come into the house. Derek stumbled in, obviously tired. He came to the closet first thing and opened the door, leaning heavily on the wall of the house. I came out and looked him up and down, taking in the damages.

His chest was heaving with labored breaths. A slight sheen of sweat covered him and his body was slightly trembling from the shock it was recovering from. I could feel my eyes get huge when I saw the burns. Two red, angry looking burns marred his chest from where he's been attacked. I wanted to reach out and sooth him, but I controlled myself.

Instead, I kept my hands to myself. "Are you okay? Does that hurt?" I wildly gestured with my hand to his wounds, not wanting to make the situation of an incredibly fit guy being shirtless right next to me after being attacked by a werewolf hunter more awkward.

He nodded, those raven spikes bobbing in the dim light that reached into the darkened home. "I'm fine." I sighed, not exactly knowing what to do. I decided to not worry about it. Derek said he was okay, so I'll just start with what I need. Some answers would be nice.

"What was all that about? Who's Kate? Why is she so... bleh! Just tell me everything."

Derek's head dropped, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the living room where he and the hunter had spoken. The warmth of his fingers gripping the skin of my wrist felt like my whole body was full of electricity. His hands are rough, but the force that he used to move me was gentle. He sat me down on the dusty sofa while he chose to stand and pace. My eyes followed him as he moved in that impossibly graceful way.

"You want to know everything? That's a big question. Why don't you ask something a bit more realistic to answer?"

I agree that to ask him to tell me everything is too much to ask, so I sat for a moment to gather my thoughts. I wanted to know as much about Kate and the hunters I could. I wanted to know about Derek's sister. I wanted to know why he was staying in this burnt down house. I took in a deep breath before asking my question. Somehow, I knew this would be painful for him, and even more strange, I had a problem with him being hurt. Still, I had to know. "Who's Kate?"

While he walked the floor like a caged animal, I saw many emotions flash in his eyes. Hurt, anger, and even betrayal. His mouth moved to form words, but it seemed he couldn't get them out. The pacing was really freaking me out, so grabbed his hand and held him still. I rubbed my thumb in small circles to sooth him, and it seemed to work.

He sighed before sitting next to me. "Kate Argent is a hunter that I used to know."

"How do you know her?"

"We have a past together. When I was in high school, we used to date. I cared about her so much, too. I did everything to make her happy. I didn't know what she was, but somehow, she knew about me and my family. While my sister and I were at school, she came to my house during an important meeting. She locked everyone in and lit the house on fire. The only survivor, my uncle is in still in the hospital."

I tried to stay calm, but I didn't expect for Derek to be so honest about things. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how. I'd never dealt with a loss like that. I just continued to rub his hand while he talked.

"Laura, my sister was killed by the alpha that's running around. When my father died, the last alpha, his powers went to the next oldest Hale member that could take them. When she was killed, I lost not only my sister, but my leader and pack mate. It's one of the reasons I have to find this alpha before he hurts anyone else."

"Derek, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You didn't have to tell me all that."

"Yes, I did. You needed to know what you're up against. Kate went after you first to get to me. It was my fault you're in this situation. It's my fault you had to either or become a werewolf. I made the choice for you, too."

"It's not your fault. Did you shoot me?"

"No, but-"

"Then it's not your fault so stop saying it is. I'm not mad at you for any reason so you need to stop throwing your pity party."

He gave me an unsure look, but ignored it. Instead, I couldn't help but notice the fact I was still holding his hand. Awkwardly, I let it go and stood up at the same time. Trying to distract him from the fact of my raised pulse, I began to look him over to make sure he was okay. "You got a few burns, but they're healing. Do you need anything for them?"

"No, I'll heal fine. Don't worry about me. It's not your job."

"Oh, but it's so fun to baby the big bad wolf," I teased. He shook his head in an exasperated way, but I thought I almost saw him smile. "So, if you're up to it, I wanted to try something today."

"What would that be?"

I took a deep breath. I wasn't even sure I was ready for this, but I just wanted to get it over with. "I want to just do the first change and get it over with. Will you help me?"

"We really shouldn't induce it, Regan. The full moon is three days. Can't you wait?"

No, but, "If you were there to help me when it happens, I'll wait."

"Of course I'll be there. I owe it to you to train you." Inwardly, I cringed. I wanted Derek to want to be there to help me because he likes me, not for a duty thing. But, beggars can't be choosers.

"Okay then. If you need anything, you can talk to me. I have no one to tell, so don't worry about that." I laughed, making light of the offer of friendship, but I really meant it. Derek could talk to me about anything and I wouldn't say anything.

He didn't say anything, so I decided it was time for me to leave before I jacked up any further. Just as my hand hit the doorknob, his voice stopped me. "I need a favor of you if you're willing."

I didn't turn to face him. "Anything."

"Scott is reluctant to learn. I want to prove to him why he needs me to teach him. It's bad when you, a werewolf who hasn't had her first change, is better than him, who's about to go into his second. I need help surprising him tomorrow night. Will you help?"

I smiled, understanding Derek just complimented me. I nodded, telling him I'd do it before leaving. I hopped into my car and was halfway home when I let a squeal of glee escape me. Derek had asked for *_my_* help. Not Scott's, not Stiles. Mine.

I climbed in the window of my room to avoid talking to Alex at all. I didn't even know if he was home, depending if he parked in the garage or not. A loud burp from the other room told me he was. I grimaced in disgust. I flopped onto my bed when I got a phone call from Stiles.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You know how Scott and Allison were missing today? They had run off together for a day in the woods while we were freaking out on if they were eaten."

"No way! That jerk!"

"Yeah, but forget him. I went to see Lydia today. She's kinda loopy from the meds, but I don't blame her. She had a recording of the alpha on her phone. I deleted it so she won't have to see it again, but it was there."

"I believe you, Stiles. Poor thing. Hope she gets better."

"Yeah. Anyway, are you going to conference tonight?"

I almost laughed. No way Alex was bothering for that. "Nah, but fill me in if anyone dies, okay?"

He laughed. "Sure thing."

I ended the call and rolled over on my tummy, still fully dressed. I was so tired that my very consciousness disappeared, melting into the bed. I slept like a rock with no dreams or thoughts. The annoying buzz from my alarm clock woke me in the morning, and I felt like I didn't sleep at all.

Groggy, I rolled over to shut the alarm off, but I accidentally fell off the bed. I growled out of annoyance when my head hit the carpet floor. Yep, that's me. The werewolf who growls at the floor that doesn't really hurt her head. Don't I sound scary?

I picked myself up and showered and dressed before school. I didn't dress in anything special, but I didn't want to look horrible either. I went with some dark jeans, boots, and a blue shirt with quarter sleeves. It had a low neck, so I put a white tank top under it.

Today was going to be a pain. I knew that Scott and Stiles were going to be at odds with each other, but until I got to school, I didn't know how bad it was going to be. When I pulled up to the building and got a good parking spot, I could see Stiles glaring at his best friend. Something other than Scott's disappearing act had Stiles mad.

I silently joined Stiles, standing next to him. He didn't know I was there yet. "What did he do?"

The teen jumped out of surprise. "Regan, you snuck up on me! What are you talking about?"

"Well, Scott had to do something pretty bad to get a glare like the one you've been giving him.

"What did the boy do now?"

Stiles sighed in annoyance, running a hand over his cropped head. "Last night, a mountain lion was in the parking lot. My dad got hurt. He's going to be okay, but it was still scary. Plus, Scott could have helped him, but he was too busy worrying about his perfectly safe girlfriend. He forgets her father is a werewolf hunter!"

I wasn't really surprised. Scott was heads over heels for Allison. He'd do anything for her, and he knew it. Thing is, that doesn't give him a right to forget his other friends. I patted Stiles on the back. "It'll be okay. You got at least one werewolf here for you, even though I've never turned yet."

"Speaking of that," he started in a tone that meant heavy conversation was coming, "where were you last night? You couldn't come to the meeting?"

I thought for a moment on what I should say, not wanting to say anything that could put me in a bad place with Derek. "I was getting lessons when hunters showed up at Derek's house. When they left, so did I."

His mouth dropped open and his eyes became huge. I raised an eyebrow at the funny expression. "Hunters came after you guys? Why didn't they kill you?"

"Well, if you remember, one already did try to kill me. But they wanted information we didn't have. Actually, they didn't know I was there. Derek hid me before they came in. But they left and then so did I. End of story."

"But-"

"What part of 'end of story,' was hard to understand? The 'end,' the, 'of,' or the, 'story'? Take your pick."

By the look I was giving him, Stiles figured out it was time to pick a new topic. We walked to our first class together. "Look, if Scott tries to talk to you, you don't have to ignore him for me. He's your friend too. Just let him know I think he's a jerk-off, okay?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah, okay. Besides, I just wanna get out of school. I have plans latter."

I could tell Stiles really wanted to ask what I had going on later, but I ignored his pointed glances and went to class. It was one of those days that a minuet seemed to drag on for an eternity. Usually, I had patients for days like this, but all I wanted to do was get out of school to go see Derek. That werewolf seemed to be on my mind almost every other minuet, which was when time sped up. Of course, you think of something you like and time flies. It wasn't fair.

Anyway, forget my little rant. School eventually ended and I was on the way to Derek's house. Why was this visit making me feel more... anxious than normal? Before, all I felt when going to Derek's after being bitten was dread of learning about how monstrous I'd become. Now, I was almost happy to go. I wanted to be at the dilapidated house as long as I would get to see it's cranky owner.

Maybe it was because he saved my life. That had to be it. I was going through the damsel in distress syndrome. You know, that thing where a girl gets saved and feels the wish to make her hero proud of her.

Yeah, I know. Even I wasn't convinced by my own argument. No matter what I said, I knew that I was only acting this way because I know Derek is special, I just don't know why. Why does he make me feel so confused about myself? It's kinda a pain, but one I like.

When I pulled up, he was already outside waiting for me. He was wearing some faded jeans and a tight grey shirt that made my inner stupid girl go "mmhhmm!" Shoving those types of thoughts away, I parked my car and got out. I didn't exactly know what to do with myself, so I just put my hands in my pockets and leaned against the car.

That is, until Derek's fist came swinging around at me. In a split second, I ducked under where the blow would have hit my face and swung my arm around to block while my other hand came up in an upper-cut, smacking him in the jaw. Derek's head jerked up, but the rest of his solid body didn't move. I backed away in chock of what I did.

"Derek, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Before he could answer, I remembered that he'd tried to hit me first. "No, wait! I'm not sorry. What the hell was that?"

His hand rubbed his now red jaw, his eyes lighting up in amusement at me. "I was checking to see how fast you react to the unexpected. I think you pass."

A small smile crept onto my face and I didn't really want to meet his cold gaze. Those eyes like liquid moonlight follow me as I shuffle in place. "Thanks. Now that your trying to kill me is over, what do you have planned for the night?"

Derek rolled his jaw one more time before letting it go. "Scott, unlike you, is reluctant to learn how to be a werewolf. If he doesn't start soon, he's going to end up dead. Tonight, I need to set something up to prove to him that he's not able to take care of himself purely on instinct. Are you willing?"

"Yeah, sounds fun. So how are you planning on testing him?"

"I was going to scare the crap out of him."

My interest was piqued. "I like this idea. He kinda pissed Stiles and me off, so a little payback would be fun. Do I get to do the scaring?"

Derek nodded, "If you can manage to growl and stay in the shadows while chasing him. I'll do the actual physical stuff."

"Sounds good. So... about growling... how on Earth do I do that?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard. If you think about something that enrages you enough, you should be able to do it. So just think of something that makes you really mad."

My first thoughts when it came to anger go to Alex. That man had hurt in me in so many ways, I just wanted to do something to harm him back. While his image formed in my mind's eye, I could hear a low rumble escape from my throat. When I imagined him insulting me, a deathly snarl ripped up through my clinched teeth. Nothing could anger me like that man can.

"Yeah, that'll do it," Derek said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, still fuming from thinking about my abusive father. I got back in my car and asked Derek where we were going. For some reason, he thought I'd know. Suddenly, I remembered Stiles saying something about Scott going to take his mom some lunch at the hospital tonight. With that information, I put pedal to the metal and drove to the parking spots at the hospital.

When I parked, Derek and I got out so we could set up out little trick. I hid around the corner of the door so that I could shadow Scott when he came out. Derek was somewhere down further by the cars. I could smell the anticipation on him.

I could hear footsteps echoing from inside the building. Someone was coming my way. When the doors opened, I held back my urge to attack it until I knew it was Scott, for sure. When I saw his long black hair and his Scott-ish scent struck me, I knew it was time to go. I brought up the thought of my father again and that terrible growl erupted from me again, but this time it was louder.

I had to say, the look of "I'm going to pee my pants," that Scott had on his face was worth being out in the middle of the night. It was so funny, but now I had to do the chasing part. I had never been fast, but with my werewolf speed this wasn't going to be as much of a problem. While Scott ran, the wolf inside me begged to be let go so it could go after. I let it off the leash.

Staying in the dark so I wouldn't let him recognize me, I followed him as fast as two legs would let me. I bet I could have gone on four, but I didn't want my wolf to have that much control. Though I had been learning from Derek, I didn't want to push anything just yet. Not until I get through my first full moon.

When I got closer to the cars, I reined the beast back in. It was Derek's turn to play now. And play he did.

Scott thought he was going to be smart by setting off some car alarms and running the other way, but he underestimated the power of bad timing. Just as Scott hid behind a car, his cell phone decided to throw a party and rang so loud, it hurt my wolfie-mode ears. Derek heard it, too. In a split second, he was behind the teen wolf and lifted him up before tossing him on a car hood. Still holding him down, he proved his point.

"You're dead."

Scott pushed Derek off of him and the older wolf began to walk away. An annoyed Scott began to follow as I joined them. "What the hell was that? And Regan, why are you here?"

"I said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when."

"And I'm just here to see you scream like a little girl. I'm leaving satisfied," I said. I was still angry at Scott.

"You scared the crap out of me! That wasn't okay! But I was smart, right? With the cars thing?"

"Until your phone rang," Derek and I said at the exact same time. We shared a glance and shook it off. That was creepy.

Scott was still whining. "But that was- I mean- would you just stop?"

Derek turned to face him and I stayed by his side. I crossed my arms while Scott looked at me.

"What happened last night with Stiles dad? That was my fault. I should have protected him." He then looked to Derek, a pleading light in his chocolate orbs. "I need you to help teach me to control this."

"I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone bitten takes time. Time that Regan has been spending. She hasn't even made a full turn and she'll take you in a fight, Scott."

"Okay, let's not bring me into this."

"But it's true," Derek continued. "I don't even know if I can teach you, Scott."

Scott breathed deeply, "What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions." Derek took his phone and displayed it for us to see. I said he had a missed call from Allison. I snorted. Figures.

"You see this? This is why I caught you. If you want me to teach you, get rid of her."

"Why? Just because of her family?"

Derek was now pissed. He chucked Scott's phone at the wall of the parking garage. It was a little rash, but I could see his anger behind it, knowing about Kate now.

"Getting angry," Derek asked a slack-jawed Scott. "You wanna learn how to control this? You do it through anger. By tapping into a primal animal rage, which you can't do when she's around!"

I took that in. Whatever Derek had to teach, I was open to it. I guess it was why I always felt the wolf strongest around my stepfather. But why was Allison a stopper to Scott? Did she calm him?

Scott looked ticked. "I can get angry," he said in a hushed tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, Scott. Not angry enough. Right now, you're simi-annoyed."

"What do you know about it, Regan? Huh?"

I glared at him, a fire burning in me. "More than you will ever know."

"Look, Scott, leave Regan alone. I asked her to help me. This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until the next full moon?"

"If that's what it takes," he replied with little conviction. I still wanted to claw his eyes out, but Derek's dominating presence was calming me down.

"Do you want to live," my creator asked with more urgency. "Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?"

"Yes! If you can teach me, I'll avoid her."

"Fine," I snapped, wanting to be somewhere else. Derek took his answer and began to leave with me. While leaving the other werewolf behind, He spoke in a whisper to me. "He's probably going to her place to make out, now."

"No duh, Nancy Drew. Figure that one all out on your own?"

Though I got a glare for my snark, it was worth it. I was mad, and insulting was how I blew it off. The next day at school was going to be filled with Stiles and Scott not speaking to each other, and I was going to be in the middle. All I wanted to was play hooky and sleep the day away. When we got in the car, Derek sighed. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but stuck to silence as I drove him home.

When I dropped him off, he shocked me by what he said. "I'm sorry for forcing you into going against your friend. It was wrong of me."

"Nah, it's cool, Derek. Forget it. I owed for saving me from the big bad hunter yesterday. Besides, I learned something."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"With all the stupid people, and by stupid people I mean Scott, in the world to tick me off, I should be able to change for the first time with no problem." I rolled up my window and drove away into the night. My bed was calling.


	9. He's Not My Mate

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter Eight **

**He's Not My Mate**

I was running. Running as fast a four legs would take me. Part of me wanted to stand up and be human, but the dominating half of me that had control said it was natural to run like this. That part was the wolf talking.

I didn't fight for control as I usually did with my wolf. I let it be free and run around the woods. It was dark and a cool mist covered the ground, impairing my keen vision. I was mostly running on hearing, smell and instinct in general.

Something was calling me. It wasn't an audible call. I didn't hear it with my ears, but with my heart. This connection, this call was so strong that I _had_ to go. I bent to it's will.

I didn't feel scared or threatened. Actually, I felt calm and weightless and I loped past trees as speeds I never thought possible. The call was getting stronger the closer I got. It came from a clearing where I could see the shape of a person standing in the pale moon's light. It reveled broad shoulders and black hair the same color as night itself.

"Derek..." His name was mutilated by my fangs and a low but friendly yip. I was happy to see him.

He turned to me and looked at me with those eyes of silver clouds, freezing me to the spot. We stood there, taking each other in until I gained control of the wolf in me and forced myself up on two legs. My fangs were still there, but they shrank a considerable amount so that I could speak.

I opened my mouth to say something to him, but there was no time. A shape jumped over me and ran at him. I fell to the ground to avoid being hit, but I watched as the beast ran over to my pack mate. For some reason, Derek just stood there unmoving. The monster turned around to face me at the same time that it's clawed hand reached out to snake itself around Derek's neck. It's red eyes challenged me to do something to stop him.

"Don't, please," I begged. It was too late. The monster ploughed it nails into Derek's neck, forcing out red liquid that made him live. The audible crack of his neck made my heart stop. My throat dried and my stomach dropped in time as his body fell to the ground.

Derek was dead.

I was next.

The beast came at me and sank it's fangs into my hip. I screamed in pain as the blood seeped from me. Darkness played with my vision and I knew if I closed my eyes, it would be the last time I saw this world. With all the crap that happened in my life, maybe death was a gift. I smiled and welcomed eternal night.

I sat up in bed, a cold sweat covering my body. That was the weirdest dream I've _ever_ had! I mean, what the heck _was_ that? Why was the alpha in my dream? Why was _Derek_ in my dream? Didn't I see him enough as is? What was with all the morbid death?

I need a life. A non-supernatural one that doesn't involve murdering alphas, killer hunters and a broody werewolf that likes to star in my dreams.

I peeked over at my cell phone that lay next to me. Uhg, it was five in the morning. I wasn't tired anymore, but I was too lazy to get out of bed. But, I for sure wasn't getting any sleep after a nightmare like _that_. So, I forced myself up out of bed and rummaged through my closet. I found some skinny jeans and a Beacon Hills high school shirt. Shrugging without care, I decided to go with that.

I padded my way down the hall with bare feet on the cool wooden floor. I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door when I got inside. I set the clothes on the toilet lid and started the water. A hot shower was just the way to get rid of chilly nightmares of the dark.

I slipped of my sleepy clothes and gave myself one last look in the mirror before getting in. My dark hair was a wild and tangled mess that stuck out at odd ends. It contrasted nicely to my pale skin and those soulful blue eyes that sparkled in the light. I could see a smirk on my face as I came to a grand conclusion; nothing about me is normal.

And I was okay with that. I hopped into the warm stream of water. As soon as the heat came into contact with my tense muscles, I loosened up. I became lighter and more carefree. I closed my eyes and just stood there, enjoying my moment of peace.

My mind cleared as I inhaled the steam. I could feel my shoulders slump with relief of stress. Right now, I was happy with not thinking about how angry Scott and Stiles are with each other. How much danger I may be in from hunters. How a killer is running around and I'm supposed to help catch him. It all just melted away in the dark.

I ran some suds from shampoo in my hair, scrubbing until it foamed and I felt better. When I finished, I rinsed off and grabbed a towel as I hopped out. After I dried off, I slipped into my clothes I'd brought in.

I didn't do much in the way of makeup. I tossed on some lip gloss and eyeliner, but that was about I finished that, I ran a brush through my mostly-dried hair. It snagged here and there until everything smoothed out leaving me with a "fluffy yet sexy," look. I smiled, liking it. I wonder if... No! I don't care if _he_ likes it. I could care less.

Well, okay. Maybe I care a little. Just a smidge. Not a lot, just a little. I shook my head, annoyed with my inner conflict. I went back to my room to see that it was still only 6:30. I grabbed my bag and headed out to the car, not caring if Alex was there in the house or not. We had been in a comfortable silence since Derek paid him a little visit.

Uhg! Thinking of him again. Stop that, unconscious mind! I took my sweet time driving to school. I didn't really want to go today, but I had nothing better to do. I still managed to get there early so I got the best parking spot. I laid back the chair and listened to the radio until people started to show up. I didn't get out until I saw Stiles.

I went over to where he was parked so I could greet him when he got out. He smiled at me as we met up. "Heya, Regan. Ready to be pissed at Scott?"

I shrugged, "I guess. I'm annoyed at him still, but after last night I'm kinda over it."

"Wait, what happened last night?"

I grinned at him, "Derek and I scared the crap out of him. I think literally."

Stiles gave me a goofy grin back and offered a high five. I slap his hand and we continued into the school to our first class of the day that I knew would have Scott in it. I sat next to him in the second to back row, hopping that Danny would take his usual seat in the back row. But, because life hates me, Scott got it. Of-freaking-course.

I refused to look at him, letting Stiles deal with it by himself. He tried to ignore him as best as possible, but eventually he broke the human's defenses down. Stiles caved and told Scott he would help him with his little wolf problem. Scott wanted control and he wanted it now.

"Scott, I think you should also take help from Derek. He knows more about all this than both of us," I told my annoying pack mate.

"You sure you're not just saying that to get on his good side?"

My blood ran cold. My heart picked up. I was getting angry. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. It just seems you and Derek are getting _very_ close. Just trying to learn?"

A low rumble in my throat threatened him more than anything I could have said at the moment. I knew what he was insinuating. Stiles smacked him and told him to, "leave it alone, man."

I bit my tongue to avoid biting Scott. That kid doesn't get a clue, does he? All he is worried about is his stupid little hunter-to-be and he's stepping on everyone else in the process of dating her. Not a good way to earn brownie points.

Maybe his attitude has something to do with the moon coming up. I haven't even had my first change yet, and I can feel it coming. I'm pretty sure that is it. For his sake. Otherwise, that just makes him a jerk and I have no qualms with punching jerks in the face.

Class ended and we all a free period to go do what we want. Naturally, that would be "help Scott" because the big baby still needs Stiles to be his mommy. Am I coming across harsh on Scott? I'd say sorry, but then I'd be lying. I do think he has a good heart, but a fat head gets in the way.

We got to the field and I decided to take a seat and watch the show while Stiles tested his theory. Pelting Scott with lacrosse balls, he tried to get the lycan's heart rate to go up and induce the change. Of course, we didn't want him to change, but to see if he could stop it. While I was watching, I heard that I wasn't alone. My ears picked up on some one's breath from behind the bleachers.

I turned around and peaked to see who it was. When I saw it was Jackson, I smiled. I hadn't talked to him in a while, though I had my next class as his partner. I patted the seat next to me, silently asking him to join me. He did and I enjoyed his company. Jackson has issues that I don't know about and I bet anything he can be a major jerk. But something about him was... innocent. Almost child-like in the ways he acts immature. It was sweet.

"What the hell are those idiots doing?" he asked, eyeing Scott and Stiles with a stony glare.

I giggled which earned his attention, "Scott ticked off Stiles and this is his payback." It wasn't a total lie. But I still felt bad for being misleading. Things would be better for Jackson if he remained oblivious to the wonderful world of werewolves. And I do say "wonderful" sarcastically. Yeah, the abilities and strength were nice, but daily impending death from hunters? Not so much.

"Why are you over here by yourself?"

"Eh, I just wanted to get away from... well life. You?"

"Same," came the short answer.

"Ready for the test next hour?" I never really studied. I never needed to. I guess I just test well or something like that. Divine intervention? I don't know or really care. As long as I pass.

Jackson's eyes got huge. "We have a test?"

I patted his shoulder playfully. "That's the way to graduate and get out of this hell hole!" I noticed Jackson winced a little at my touch. Either I had accidentally used wolf strength, of something on him was hurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, his hand flying to the back of his neck. He was trying to cover it, but I could see something marred his pale skin. With a gentleness I didn't know I had, I grazed my fingers over his and pulled his hand away. He was reluctant at first, but then seemed to melt into my touch, allowing me to see.

Claw marks dug into his tender skin. They had an angry red tint to them. I stroked the hurt spot lightly, feeling how the wounds were raised slightly higher than the skin from healing. I knew marks that deep would scar. "Jackson, what happened?"

He looked at me, trying to figure out if he could get away with lying. When he saw how serious I was, he sighed and let it go. "Just some guy. Slammed me against a locker and I guess his nails got me."

I continued to rub his neck slightly when I felt the tension held in his back disappearing. He needed this. He needed a little attention. Especially because I knew who did this to him.

"That feels... so good," he purred into my touch. His head was dipped low, allowing me full access. I smiled because the big bad jock was becoming a softie around me. I really liked it, too. In fact, I really liked _him_.

I began to use both hands and I worked farther down his back, feeling him tremble at my soft touch. Just as his shoulders relaxed, the bell rang for us to go to our next class. I stopped and stood up, realizing how interment he and I had just gotten. I really hoped I hadn't crossed a line.

A deep blush came onto my face and I turned to hide it from him.

But I couldn't hide. Hands pulled me to a chest and a finger lifter my chin to look into his eyes. I could smell my fear and excitement surrounding me, masking whatever emotions he was feeling. But I didn't remain oblivious for long. Soft lips met mine and before I knew it, I was kissing him back. It wasn't anything crazy and passionate. It was light, tentative. It was sweet.

That is, until a teacher yelled at us for showing "public affection." I rolled my eyes and broke away from him reluctantly. I could feel heat all over my face and I knew I had the biggest blush ever going on. Jackson just smirked at my bashful expression. "Jackson... that... can't happen again."

His face fell. "Why? Was it bad?"

"No!" Oh, hell no, it wasn't bad! "It's just, you have a girlfriend. Lydia. I'm not going to kiss you unless we are dating. It's just not right, otherwise."

Jackson nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry. Look, she and I aren't doing too well. I don't think there will be an 'us' for much longer."

We had started walking to class and were almost there. I didn't know what to say for once, so I went silent. I do like Jackson a lot, but someone else had my attention as well. I made a silent promise to myself to not date right now. Boys are too confusing.

Jackson and I finished the class. The whole time, I tried to focus on the lesson while he focused on me. It was so embarrassing that I felt like something was on my face the whole time. I had taken my notes very carefully to give me something to take my time on.

When the bell rang, I gave him a hug to let him know that I wasn't upset with him and ran off before he could say anything. I only had one more class until the end of the day and that I had with my two favorite idiots and one's hunter-gonna-be girlfriend. The girlfriend I ended up sitting next to. Scott, the loyal puppy he is, sat in front of her. So much for listening to Derek.

Stiles sat behind me. I was happy about this because this class is so boring, we slipped each other notes back and forth through the hour. We always just talked about random things, but I had a feeling he was going to ask about me and Jackson. "So, Regan. I saw you were with Jackson today a free period. What was that about?"

Yup, I hate when I'm right. "We were talking about homework in my last hour. How'd the wolf thing go?" I asked, changing the subject.

Stiles wasn't stupid, contrary to Derek's belief. He moved on. "Oh, it was fun! I got to let out some anger and Scott controlled his."

"Good. He needs to learn and he needs to do it fast." Just as I said this, Coach Finstock started freaking out on Scott about the reading. Stiles' heart monitor was going up and we both knew that Scott c_ould_ change. That is, until Allison latched onto his hand and he started to calm down.

I almost laughed. Someone mention anger?

The bell rang and we finally were free. And I knew where I was going. I avoided anyone else and got to my car. When I locked the doors, I cracked the pop station because Pink was on. I frigging _love_ her music. I bounced up and down to the rhythm until I pulled into Derek's house.

A feeling of calm and safety washed over me. Every time I was around Derek, I could _feel_ him everywhere. He was surrounding me, inside of me, part of me. It was a good feeling that I loved. I craved it. It was like an adrenaline rush high. Derek was my own dark addiction, and I didn't even know what my true feelings to him are. All I know is that I have to be around him or something about my life feels wrong. Plus, his being on the eyes is a good deal, too.

But the thing that scared me the most about him is that though I feel like he's let me in already more than he does everyone else, I still don't know much about him. All I know is that his closest family member was recently killed, his family had all burned to death, he has a crazy ex-girlfriend hunter that ended up getting me turned into a werewolf by the guy in question. Yeah, he's a keeper.

But still, though Derek may be a mystery that I may never solve, I feel so close to him. I feel safe and happy around him. I had _never_ felt safe and happy with anyone before I met him. He's the only one who protected me from my own family. He had been the one who had been there for me. From the very beginning, Derek has never left me. It was nice to have something I can count on.

Suddenly, something in my gut pulled me to the house. It was the same feeling I had in my dream. It was a need to go and find the source of the pull that call me, willed me to come. I knew he was calling me. I smiled and went.

"Honey, I'm home," I said in an easy tone while entering the house. I looked up to see Derek at the top of the stairs. He didn't bother walking down and instead met me at the bottom in one giant leap. I didn't even flinch at the supernatural movement. It was part of being a werewolf, to be able to do that. Derek is a werewolf. I like Derek. This is the chain of thought that brought me to the conclusion that jumping like a pro basketball player is okay.

Wait, what? Did I just think to myself that I like Derek? I guess that's okay, but the thing is, how much do I like him? My wolf growled the answer to me. 'You're supposed to like him. He's pack. A strong wolf. Perfect mating material.'

Oh no! I forced the wolf away. There will be no thoughts of "mating". Instead of lingering on the beast's words, I focused on a very distracted Derek. "What's up with you?"

His eyes met mine, and I could tell something was wrong. I gave him that look that said I knew that he was going to tell me. He ran a hand through his black hair, making my wolf surface again with an almost lusting emotion. 'Mate material,' it said.

'Shut up,' I hissed to my own mind. Derek didn't seem to notice my inner conflict, and I was happy for it.

"The alpha paid Scott a visit. It drew him a symbol. It's a werewolf symbol that stands for revenge. What he wants revenge for, I have no clue. I went to visit my uncle today and when I came out from the hospital, a lead was on my car." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it up and saw a picture of a dead deer that lay on it's side. I was disgusted when my wolf looked through my eyes and saw dinner on the page. All I saw was the ugly carving of a spiral into the animal's side.

"A spiral? That's the symbol?" Derek nodded and I waited for him to continue while thinking about something that worried me. Derek's tattoo had three spirals. Did those have anything to do with his own vendetta?

"I'm going to ask the vet about it now. You can come if you want. You don't have to." Though he kept his face neutral, I saw something in his eyes that said he didn't want to be alone.

"I have no life and nothing better to do, so let's go. We'll take my car." I passed Derek the keys on our way out, realizing that I had no clue where to find the vet's office. My music was still on and I left it that way on the ride. I had a question that I just asked over the deep base beat.

"Hey, Yoda, is it normal to hear another voice in my head? I know it's the wolf, but it wants to talk to me. What's up with that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised it's doing that before your first change. Yes, the voice is normal. It's primal energy that's connected to you telling you natural instincts. It's usually best to follow its guide. What did it happen to say?"

Oh, hell no, I'm not telling him what it said! "Uh... it told me not to eat lunch at school today," I lied easily, controlling my heart rate like he'd taught me to. "Guess it was right. A bunch of kids got sick."

"Regan, just because you control your heart rate, doesn't mean you controlled the smell of your emotions. Nice try, though. I smell desire all over you. What did it really talk to you about?"

I'm screwed.

"It was giving me guy advice. It told me someone was mating material."

This seemed to take him off guard. "Did it? And who, uh, was it talking about?"

I decided to try lying one more time. "Jackson. The boy at my school you thought it would be fun to stick your claws into."

A rumble came from deep in his chest that set my wolf clawing to the surface, wanting to be near him. "That idiot? Sure, he's healthy I guess, but what's really so special?"

I didn't have an answer. If you asked me, and I didn't know any better, and though I wanted to deny it, Derek was jealous. I could smell it all over him. It was a harsh smell that both repelled and intrigued me. He really was jealous, but of what, I didn't know. Before I had to come up with something to say, Derek parked the car outside a place that claimed to be the Beacon Hill's animal clinic.

We got out and I followed right behind him inside. I couldn't help but notice how smoothly he walked. It was graceful, deadly, beautiful. I grumbled to myself about stupid guys and the trouble they cause. I didn't even really care if he heard me. He was one of those guys.

He held the door open and I clapped with two fingers for him to jokingly say I was impressed. He rolled his grey eyes that I loved so much and walked on. I followed him, listening to him talk. He was speaking so lowly that only a wolf would hear it.

"When we get in there, let me do the talking. I think this guy is either the alpha or he's working with him. If we get some information, we may save lives." I nodded to let him know I understood and we went in.

The doctor was there, fiddling with some papers. I stayed behind Derek, trying to make myself look small. I wasn't good with confrontation. "Late again. I hope this isn't a habit," he mumbled, not seeing us, yet. Apparently, he wasn't expecting someone else. Finally, he spotted us. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I hope so. I want to know about the animal that came in with the spiral," Derek said in a deep rumble. He wasn't playing.

"Animal?"

"Three months ago," he pulled out the folded picture of deer. "Remember this?"

"Ah yes! It's just a deer... And I didn't find it. They called me to see if I'd ever seen anything like it." Something had the doctor on edge. It was written all over his face.

"What'd you tell them?" He looked like Derek had asked a personal question. Derek didn't care.

"I told them 'no'."

"Oh!" I couldn't help it. I had to point it out. "He's lying! I heard it!"

"You heard what?" The doctor asked in puzzlement.

Derek leered closer to him across the operating table. "The sound of your heart beat rising."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the sound of you lying." Lightning fast, Derek tore the doctor across the table and put his lights out. "Regan, get a chair. Check for some tape."

My eyes were huge. I hadn't been ready for this. "Regan, now! I need you!"

Stop. Rewind. Play again. _I need you!_

"Well, for a face like that," I whispered. I found a chair in the lobby and he was right about the tape being in the desk. I brought him the supplies and he took them without a "Thank you." So much for holding the door open.

Derek tied the doctor to the chair just as he was coming to. When he finished, he stood to the side and watched as the man tried to get free. "Are you protecting someone?"

The human's head snapped to look in direction of Derek's voice. "The key to the drug locker is-"

"I don't want drugs!" Derek snarled.

"I do," I said in a joking voice. I wasn't into that thing, but the puzzled expressions on both of their faces were worth it.

"Not helping," Derek hissed. He turned his attention back to the man in the chair. "I wanna know why you're lying."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Derek was tired of this game. With supernatural strength, he lifted the chair and the doctor. "What are you doing? What do you want?"

"I wanna know who you are! Who you're protecting!"

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted the tense moment. "What are you doing?" Scott almost screamed from the door. Apparently, the doctor had been waiting for him.

"Scott, run!" The doctor screamed to the teen. Derek punched him in the face.

"Stop, stop!" Scott howled to us. I was standing in the room with my arms crossed in a defensive position. He rushed forward to stand by Derek. The older wolf glared at him.

"When he's conscious, he can keep himself from heeling but unconscious, he can't."

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"

"Wanna know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. He won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

"You think _he's_ the alpha?" Scott shouted.

Derek had a determined gleam in his eye. "We're about to find out." A claw come out to swipe at the doctor's face.

"Don't!" I didn't even know I had spoken. Derek's hand stayed in mid-swing just inches above the captive's face.

"Regan, if he's the alpha, he's killing people."

"I know that," I said, a sob choking my throat. I didn't want to see an attack. "Please, Derek. If he's not, it could kill him. There has to be another way!"

"There isn't!" He said, wheeling on me. I didn't know what my face looked like, but by the melting of Derek's stern expression, it must have been pretty pathetic.

"Regan..."

"There is another way," Scott interjected. "Bring him to school and you'll see."

"What's your plan, Scott?" Derek asked in a harder tone than he'd used on me.

"You'll see! The school, one hour." He ran off before Derek could stop him. Derek used a claw to cut the doctor who was still out free. He didn't look at or speak to me as he carried the limp vet out to my car and tossed him into the back seat. He just got in the passenger side and looked ahead at eh road while I drove.

We had just got to the school when he broke the awkward silence. "Regan, I'm sorry."

I was shocked. Since when did Derek Hale apologies? "What for?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was harsh and I shouldn't have been."

I let it sink in for a second and he watched my face for a reaction. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Derek, I forgive you. We're cool." He looked at me skeptically, but I gave him that look that said, "don't bother disagreeing or I'll hurt you." I think he got the message.

When Stiles' jeep pulled up we got out of the car. He gave me a look that said something I didn't want Derek to see and I shot down his thoughts with a death-glare that could make George Washington roll over in his grave with.

"So, what's the plan? How are you gonna call out the alpha?" I asked. Scott was already heading to the school, Stiles following.

"Derek said the alpha and I are connected. I'm going to call for him." After he said that, he disappeared into the school leaving Derek and I behind to wait. We didn't say anything and just stayed in a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, the weirdest thing happened. A sound of a drowning kitten blared over the intercom of the school. It took me a minuet to figure out what it was, but after a second I figured out what it was. That was Scott's attempt at a howl.

Derek's head tilted up against his car. "You gotta be kidding me!"

I barely heard him, I was laughing so hard. I felt on the edge of snorting and calmed myself before I did something more embarrassing. After another moment, an actual howl came over the loud speaker. Derek shot an impressed look to the school.

I was still giggling uncontrollably when they came back out. Scott looked ashamed was covering it up with a glare. "What's so funny?"

"Your attempt at a howl! Oh, Scottie, that made my day."

"Shut up! Like you could do better."

"Oh, yeah? I could!"

"Children!" Stiles interrupted our banter.

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked. "Are you trying to get all of California to come here?"

"Sorry man, but you gotta admit, that was awesome," Stiles said with a childish singsong voice.

Derek gave him the stone eye. "Shut up."

Stiles put up his arms defensively. "Why do you have to be such a sour-wolf?"

I turned to check on the vet, but he wasn't there. "Uh, guys? Where's our suspect?" Their heads all shot to look at the car to see the back seat was empty. Derek said something along the lines of him not doing it, but I never heard what he said.

I was the only one who saw the gleaming red eyes behind him. I saw the glittering claws as they flashed his way. An alarm in my head went off as my wolf took control, 'protect the mate!' it sang.

My last thought was 'he's not my mate!' before I pushed Derek away from behind. He didn't fall to the ground, but he did stumble forward away from the attack. I would have followed him if I didn't have alpha claws ripping through my flesh and holding me up like a fish on a hook.


	10. Isn't That Peachy

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter Nine**

**Isn't That Peachy**

Where were we? Oh yeah. I was dangling from an alpha's claw like a Bass Pro decoration. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel _everything. _

I could feel the razor sharp claws ripping through my back. I could feel the arm of the beast brushing past my spine. I could feel my lungs puncture and the blood begin to pool in throat, bubbling up my mouth with a hot, rusty taste. I felt my skin tear as he tossed me into a wall. I felt some bones break as the impact sent waves of fresh pain through me. I could feel death.

I heard Stiles and Scott yelling in fear and their feet pounding the ground as they ran away. I felt something warm gently probe me and I waited for the alpha to finish me off. But the touch was too light to be a killing beast. It was warm and comforting. It was Derek.

"It's okay, Regan. I know this will hurt, I got to get you out of here fast before he comes back." With feather hands, he picked me up and ran with a smooth rhythm. I felt myself being lowered into a car seat, and even though he was being gentle, it hurt like hell. Everything ached and I just wanted to pass out.

"Derek..."

"Shh, don't talk. Try to sleep. You'll heal faster." And I did just that, letting a shade overtake me.

The next thing I remember was waking up on a bed. the light burned my eyes, but I fought to focus. I took in the fact the room I was in was scorched by flame and I felt safe instantly. Derek's house was safe.

And that's when I began to feel my body again. The ache in my back, the pounding in my head, the feeling of my flesh mending together. It all was one big pain. All I wanted was a relief.

I searched my mind for the last thing I could remember. I remember looking into glowing red eyes that lusted for blood. I recall arguing with my wolf over my own emotions. And then I remember him. The calm that came with knowing he was safe.

Speaking of Trouble, where was he? "Derek?"

Ohh, note to self; talking hurts. Before I knew what was going on, he was there. A hand rested on my head and it began stroking my hair. I twisted around enough to see Derek was sitting in a chair next to my bed. "Regan... I'm here."

I leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth on my skin. Everything felt awful. It was like someone had run me over with a monster truck, poked my eyeballs out, pulled out my inner organs and left me with a horrible sunburn.

"Why did you do that, you stupid girl? Why did you get between that monster and me? You shouldn't have done that." He wasn't really asking it, he was just talking and letting off frustration the way guys do.

"Because I'm a stupid girl trying to keep a stupid boy safe?" It came out as a gasp, but it was worth it. If I didn't get my sarcasm out, there was something very wrong with me. Sarcasm showed I would live.

He sighed, not wanting to argue. "How much pain are you in?"

"On a scale of one to ten? Eleven to the tenth power."

A deep warning rumble came from the back of his throat. "That should be me..."

My hand reached up and held on to his. "I made the choice to jump between you and the alpha. It's not your fault, so don't throw a pity party. I'll live."

"Regan, you haven't even made your first change yet. You may not of healed as fast as I do. We got lucky your body is taking in the wolf gene so well."

"We?" Did he really care that much if I lived or died? I mean, I got the fact he turned me into a werewolf to save me the first time, but if I keep getting into situations like this, then why would he bother after a while.

"Yes, we," he said, not meeting my eyes. We were getting into rough territory of conversation. I could see that and respected it. Even though I didn't want to.

"Derek, I'm going to miss school. Can we speed this healing thing up? Or at least make it less... well..." I didn't want to complain about how much it hurt just to breath. He didn't need that.

"The school is closed due to damages done by the alpha. Scott, Stiles, and a few other teens that got stuck inside the other night made out. I would have gone back in to help, but you needed more attention at the time. You were... it was pretty bad, Regan. I didn't know if you could come back from it."

I smiled through my cracked lips and began rubbing my thumb on his hand again. "I'm fine, Derek. Or at least, I will be. I'm just glad you're safe. And, you know, Scott and Stiles, too."

"You said you were in pain."

"No I didn't."

"We'll, I assumed it from how you asked if I could make the healing process less... there's a possible way, but it's a little weird."

"Anything is better than this. What do you have in mind?"

He forced himself to look at me. I could tell it was a task and he was stealing himself for something hard. "Wolves are... well... comforted... by physical contact. The more the better. If you want, I could hold you for a while. It may help..." Derek continued to ramble about the wolfly benefits of cuddling. All I could think is _Score! _

I interrupted him, seeing as he was still babbling on in a very professional manor. Not. "Sounds great to me."

He froze in mid-word, his mouth still hanging open. "You... really? You want that?"

"Yeah. Anything to feel better than this." I patted the bed next to me and he slowly laid himself down. The length of his body ran down mine, sending chills of pleasure down me.

"Cold?" Derek asked, instinctively snuggling into me. I almost grinned in joy and leaned into him. My arm came and wrapped out his chest, getting closer to him.

Oh my gosh, I'm in man meat heaven! I felt all his muscles taunt beneath the warm, marble skin. I, Regan Snow, am cuddling beta werewolf, Derek I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it Hale. Maybe I should get mortally wounded more often.

I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling my ribs grate as I rolled to the side. I didn't care. I was happy. For once, another person had made me happy. Made me feel like I could trust them. This was so unreal, I had to ask, "Am I dreaming?"

I felt a rumble of a silent laugh from the chest being used as my pillow. "Why would I be in one of you dreams?"

"Well..." I could feel myself blushing and burred my face into his side before mummbling my answer. "Mm drmmmmd bhmmnt ymmmn bmphrrr."

"Sorry, Regan. I don't speak your new language." I rolled my eyes, but separated my face from him long enough to whisper it out nervously.

"I've dreamed about you before."

Silence. Total and pure silence. It scared the crap out of me.

_Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. Please-_

"I've had dreams of you, as well."

My eyes shot open at this. Derek had dreamed of me? Now I _really_ wanted to melt into a puddle of goop. But I played it cool. "Oh, really now? What was I doing in your dreams?"

He thought for a moment, remembering. "It's always the same one. In my dream, you keep calling for me. I run through the woods trying to find you and when I do, you just smile and walk away."

Something in his voice sounded hurt. Would me being gone affect him?

"I wouldn't do that. I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon. Especially when we've grown so close," I say in a flirty tone, snuggling even closer to him. _'mate,'_ the wolf said. Though I told it no, I had a harder time denying it.

"You won't?" Why did he sound so hopeful?

I looked up to him, angling my face on his shoulder to meet his eyes. "No, I won't. Derek, I like you. A lot. More than-"

**Pain. **

Sheer, complete pain.

And I screamed.

My ribs were grinding, moving around into a fine powder. Oh my gosh, this was more painful than the alpha's attack. Out of reflex, I rolled onto my back away from Derek's strong comforting arms to grimace and hiss as my hips lifted up, trying to relieve any of the pain. Using what control I had, I lifted the edge of my shirt to take a peek at what was going on with my bones. What I saw horrified me.

Under my skin, I could see my ribs rippling as they cracked back into place. Muscles moved and tore so they could heal in the right spot. I saw them pop and could feel them grate together with a sickening "churrrrgggg!" I was healing rapidly, but it hurt like hell.

Derek took action and pressed my shoulders down so I didn't writhe the wrong way and hurt myself further. Instantly, the pain lessened under his firm touch. Eventually, the pain slacked off and became a bearable dull throb. Back into his embrace I went and for the moment was as happy as I could get. I don't know when I blacked out again, but I didn't care. I was at Derek's house, in Derek's arms. I knew I was safe.

Okay, Regan. Stop passing out so you can enjoy every bit of this you can. 'Cause it's not every day you get to use a werewolf as a pillow. When I woke up this time, I could feel my body was less achy than before. The cut from the claws had closed and left a pink scar that was fading too. My ribs felt bruised, but no longer broken. My head was another story. Though the knot was gone, it still hurt to think. At least my throat was better. That meant more talking. Insert smiley face here.

"Okay, that hurt," I grumbled. I hated showing weakness, but I couldn't help the crazy trembling my body was managing to pull off. I felt like one of those vibrating back managers. Derek noticed and held on tighter seeing I was awake from the episode last night.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, his warm breath tickling my ear. I trembled more at his deep tone, groggy from sleep. Since when could Hale turn me to jelly?

"Derek, why do I feel so off?" I just noticed it now that I was fully awake. By off, I meant a few things. My feeling stronger was one. Feeling more wild, loose was another. And lusty. Holy crap, was I lusty. As in, 'Hi Derek. Wanna make out?'

"Because you were out the whole night sleeping. School is going to start if you want to go today. I don't think you should, though. You're still healing and tonight is full moon."

"Full moon? That means I'm going to go," I clawed my fingers dramatically, pawing at the air, "Grrr! Arrgh!"?

"Yes, Regan. Tonight is your first change. But don't worry. I'll stay with you and talk you through it."

Oh, boy, I'm turning into a werewolf. Mmmm... boy... No! No thoughts like that about Derek. I don't want to make things awkward between us. Don't want to end the snuggle fest. My mental bashing of myself was interrupted by ringing coming from my back pocket. I strained a little to pull my cell phone out, which I noticed was near death. The last bar on the battery was flashing impatiently.

I also noticed the plethora of texts and voice mails I had. Oops.

Stiles was calling, but I really didn't want to talk to him. Or acknowledge a world existing outside Derek's house. But, I decided to listen to the voicemail he was now leaving to see if the call was worth answering.

"Regan, it's Stiles. Scott, Allison, and I think even Jackson and I have been trying to get a hold of you since the alpha hurt you. Last we saw, Derek was trying to save you while we distracted the alpha. Anyway, it'd be nice to know if you're alive so we can stop flipping out. I hope you're okay and get better soon. Wait, if you're already better, are you and Derek going at it?"

_Answer! Answer! Answer!_

Stiles, I'm going to kill you.

"Hello?" The human said when we connected. I was about to yell at him when my phone died. Crap. They think Derek and I are a couple. Not only a couple, but an 'active' one.

Isn't that peachy?

Knowing Derek heard all that, I was mortified. When I looked to him, expecting him to be put off, I was shocked when he looked amused. "They think we're together? As in, dating?"

Great. Now he's laughing at me. "Why? Is that so funny?" I asked in a hurt tone. When I was hurt, I lashed out to protect myself. Thanks ever so much to growing up with an abusive drunk.

"Actually, no. It's not. If you want to..."

I think my mouth dropped open. I prayed there would be no drool. "Derek Hale, are you asking me out?"

"I mean- well maybe- what I'm trying to say is... yeah, I am." He had turned a deep pink, but as he rambled on, he pulled back on his cool guy persona.

Holy crap! Yes! In my head, I did a crazy party dance. On the outside, I was very still, which I think worried him a little. My only movement was my hand that began running through his hair in a soothing motion. "I'd like that."

I'd like that a lot.


	11. I Will Not Leave Buffy Behind

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter Ten**

**I Will Not Leave Buffy Behind**

"Are you nervous?"

"Just a little."

"Don't worry, Regan. I was nervous when I was a kid and I'm a natural."

"But you've had lots of practice! This is my first time." I really didn't want to turn into a full werewolf. The looks I could deal with. It was the idea that I may lose control of the animal inside me that really scared me.

Derek grinned at me with those white teeth, making me want to melt in a puddle. He looked a thousand times better when he smiled, and he looked frigging gorgeous when he didn't. I also noticed since I'd become his girlfriend this morning, those smiled happened more often.

Since today was going to be my first supernatural transformation, I had decided to skip school, which had managed to open up a day after the attack. Of course, the fact I didn't want Derek to stop holding me at the time didn't affect me choice at _all._

So we had wasted the day in bed together, just holding each other. We would sometimes talk about random light things that really had no meaning. We asked each other about our past, about our favorite things and about how we felt on different topics. It was nice to finally have someone I could fully trust.

By twilight, I was feeling pretty good other than the fact it was my first full moon. I was only half ready for this.

But the moon was coming. I could feel it. Thus must be the same feeling those stupid bus get when they're attracted to the light. This feeling pulls you, forced you. I didn't want to lose control, but I felt the wolf begging to be set free. Night was here and the moon was rising just about the tree tops.

"You can do this," Derek, my boyfriend encouraged. Okay, _Derek_ and _boyfriend_ don't belong in the same sentence. My wolf offered up another word that started with "M". I told it to shut up.

Let me tell you a little about turning into a werewolf. It hurt. It hurts like hell. "Hurts" is an understatement. The most agonizing pain a person is able to take without dying? Yeah, that may cover it.

I caved in on myself as my stubbly fingernails elongated into deadly sharp talon-like claws. They were almost beautiful in a beastly kind of way. I felt my ears become pointed and sharply shaped. My hearing as well as my other senses got stronger. My ribcage cracked it's was into a new shape, stronger to protect my wildly beating heart and expanded lungs. I felt my teeth descend into wickedly pointed fangs, ready to rip out a throat. Without looking, I knew my eyes had changed colors to glowing silver.

But that wasn't the scariest part.

What was scary was the fact I thought I would lose control of the wolf. And yeah, it fought for total freedom, but it didn't do it the way I thought. It was as if it's essence and mine merged into one being. I took on it's better qualities, and it took a more prominent place in my mind.

I stood up, in complete control. I had nothing to fear.

"Regan? Are you okay?" Derek was stood a few feet away still in human form, eying me warily. To show I was, I sent a huge, fangy grin at him. He smiled back at me, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"M'fine," I slurred. Dang! Talking with fangs wasn't easy. I shook my head in aggravation. "Derek, I feel so powerful. Like I could run for miles and miles and never get worn out. And I hate running!"

Now, his smile met his eyes and he relaxed. "Are you in control?"

"Yeah, I think so. But it looks like you are more than me," I said while gesturing to his human form.

"It's easier to do when you're born with it. Plus, like you said, I've had lots of practice. But I could help you. If you want. It's kinda like a pocket knife with a lock. You can open it easy. Closing it has a trick. You can now summon the wolf any time you want. Now, we need you to be able to force it away."

"Okay, Mr. Metaphor. How would I do that?"

"You have to do it of your own will. Force it. You're in charge, not it. Picture yourself like normal and make yourself become it."

Why did that seem easier said than done? Oh well. Guess I can't complain until I try, can I?

Using all my mental strength, I envisioned myself in my head. My icy blue eyes, my normal nails, my longish hair tucked behind human shaped ears. I just thank God I didn't have a tail. I didn't want to imagine my own butt. I pictured myself grinning with blunt teeth, too. As well as my waistline so my ribcage would go back to normal. That hurt like a son of a biscuit eater because the bones had to break and reform back into place.

At least it worked. Derek was giving me a grin again. Mmm, yummy. I smiled back a lopsided smile of triumph. I went over to him and hugged him, taking in his warmth and strength. He looked down into my eyes and I bit my lip in a teasing way, feeling a kiss, our first kiss, coming on.

I could feel his breath, our lips were that close. I was a little worried. This was it. My first kiss with him.

What if I was bad at it? What if I tasted wrong? Or maybe like the last thing I ate. Oh crap, I hope my breath doesn't stink!

But I didn't need to worry. Just as our noses brushed together, a loud howl erupted the silence of the woods. It was an angry, hungry sound. A sound that drew me. I knew in an instant it was Scott. And he was pissed about something.

I broke away from Derek as his head shot up to look in the direction the noise had come from. Dang, Scott didn't even have to be around to screw things up for me. I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of him one day.

"He's on the hunt," Derek said.

Four words that chilled me. I knew we had to stop him. Scott could never live with himself if he hurt someone. The guilt would eat away at him until there was nothing left.

"Let me guess. We have to go help him?"

Derek changed forms to answer me. Gosh, he looked freaking hot as half animal? How did that work? I hoped I looked somewhat okay in my beast face. To show I was a quick learner I turned as well. "Let's go," I grumbled.

And we were off, sprinting like wild animals through the woods. For a while, I followed Derek on two legs, running at speeds no human dreamed of. But I knew I could be faster. Just to try it, I let the wolf in me have some power that is so desperately craves. When it had power, I was running on all fours. Surprisingly, it felt very natural.

A playful yip popped from my fanged mouth to which Derek barked back at. If the moment hadn't been so tense because of Scott, or as I call him, Stupid, I would have raced him just for the competition. The whole experience was a rush.

I followed Derek's lead to a parking lot. I noticed two people inside one cars talking. Though I had to have been over thirty feet away and in the dark, I could clearly see it was Jackson and Allison. Is this what Scott was mad about?

Apparently so. Just as we pulled to the edge of the lot, Stupid jumped on top of a car, snarling like a dog that's been kicked one too many times. I could see his eyes glowing amber. Unlike myself, he had no control. Everything about him was beastly.

And then he lunged.

In one great leap, Scott was on top of my friend's car. Allison, what the hell did you do to tick this guy off? His clawed fist was ready to rip into the top of the car to slash open the teens on the inside. That's when_ Derek_ lunged.

I followed the two rolling bodies of the werewolves as they fell down a hill into te thick of the woods. The moon bathed the place in perfect light. Scott lept up from the ground where he fell. Derek didn't need to since he'd ninja rolled into a predatory crouched position. His tensed muscled were a treat to my eyes and I found myself licking my chops.

Scott came first at Derek who grabbed the teen's arms around his own body, holding him to his chest. I was slightly jealous of Scott's position.

"Scott, it's me! Stop!" But Scott wasn't listening to a thing Derek had to say. Instead, he wriggled free from his grasp and gave a noised that almost sounded like a hiss before lunging again. I rolled my eyes. What is it with Scott and lunging?

This time Derek flipped the younger wolf onto his back across the woods. When Scott came at him yet again, I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, looked into his eyes and growled so much like an animal I think I scared the crap out of myself. The fangs must have made me look pretty beast because Scott ripped away and backed the hell up.

He fell on his side and looked on to me with amber eyes the color of honey. I glared at him until he could tell who I was. "Regan? You're alive?"

"No. I'm very dead. In fact, I'm Casper the frigging friendly ghost, you idiot!"

Derek chuckled from somewhere over my shoulder, but I could feel him getting closer to me. I _really_ felt him when his arms encircled my waist and pulled me into his chest. Mmm, the smell of him was everywhere. Both I and my wolf were pleased with it. Ode of Derek was a good thing in our book.

I leaned back and nuzzled his cheek with my nose wanting, no, _needing_ to be closer to him. A purr-like sound radiated from deep in his chest and I hummed under my breath in contentment. I think Scott's jaw fell off at the sight. Actually, at the moment I was thinking, "Scott who?" Everything in my mind was about Derek.

But Stupid had to ruin it. Of course. Awkwardly Scott coughed, calling our attention. "Can I help you with something?" I snapped. That's one thing about the full moon that bothered me. My aggression levels were _way_ up.

"Uhhh, did I miss something? Since when are you and Derek... together?"

"Since when we want to be. But it's official today. Now, why are you trying to kill Allison?"

"She broke up with me," he squeaked. "And then she was making out with Jackson."

My eyebrows furroughed in confusion and I peeked over my shoulder to look in the direction the two humans had been. "Just now?" I was confused. One, why would Jackson be making out with Allison? Two, why had only Scott seen it? Three, why would Jackson be making out with Allison? I mean, really? He kissed me only the other day. Floosy.

Oh well. I have Derek. Yes, me, loser girl has Derek. How do you like them apples?

"Yes! Didn't you see it?"

"No," Derek rumbled from behind me, never letting go, "We didn't' because it didn't happen. Your wolf's rage was seeing things. This is why you need to work with me so I can help you."

"Uhh, I don't think I need the help Regan's getting."

That stupid werewolf! I'll kill him! My eyes had fire in them as they locked onto his. He must have gotten a clue because he whimpered the same time I snarled. I don't care who changed first. I could wipe the floor with him and he knows it.

"Do you want to die?" I asked with a cool tone. It was like saying "Boxers or Briefs?"

"No, I just want to know what's happening to me."

"Exactly what they want to happen," Derek said.

"Honey, stop being cryptic and answer the boy's question." Yes, I just called Derek_ Honey_. Deal with it.

"The hunters want you to lose control so they can go after you. And you're helping them by not working with me," Honey said, his breath tickling my ear.

Scott just stammered for a minute, not knowing what to say until I interrupted. "Look, guys. It's getting late. We should pack up and get Scott home." Derek let me go and I went to help the teen wolf to his feet. Derek got on his other side and we made the slow trip to Scott's home.

When we got there, Derek and I helped him to his room, setting his near dead weight on the bed. He looked pitiful. "Derek, I need help. I can't do this anymore. I can't be what I am and love Allison. Please, do you know any way to make me normal again?"

Derek didn't flinch, but I could see unease in his eyes. The question Scott had just asked was an interesting one. One I wanted the answer to as well. Derek kept his gaze on Scott while he spoke. "There is one way. It's just a legend. It's never been proven. I don't even know if it's real."

Scott's eyes lit up. "Well tell me! What is it?"

"You have to kill the one that bit you."

Wait, what? In order to be human again, I would have to kill Derek?

I didn't get much of a chance to think it over because Scott was flipping out. "What? Kill the alpha? I can't do that!"

Derek never broke his gaze, but a determined look came onto his face. "You won't do it alone. I'll help you."

Again, the awkward silence was broken by me. "Well, that's enough talk of killing for the night. I'm going home. See you two later."

Home. That's a pathetic name for the place I sleep at. I really didn't want to go back to Alex. Even though I now have supernatural strength, he scares me. He's supposed to be my dad. A title that commands love and respect. But I felt nothing for him but hatred and fear.

I was planning to get in through the window as I walked down the street. I only stopped when I heard light footsteps and smelt him behind me. "What's up, Derek?" I turned to face him and was upset to see that something was clearly wrong.

"I didn't mean to upset you in there. I would understand if you wanted to... you know. And you have every right. I want you to be happy, and if that's how, then you deserve it. Just do it fast."

"...Huh?"

"The legend? Don't you want to be human again?"

"Wait, wait ,wait. You did _not_ say what I think you did, did you? Did you really just offer to let me kill so that I may or may not be human again?"

"Well, yes. It's only right. I changed you without your consent."

I felt like I was going to blow up. "You are so stupid! You saved my life that night, Derek! Okay, so human Regan may have died. I don't care! I like this one better. I like _you_ better. I don't want to lose you. I don't think I could stand it if I lost you, Derek. So don't just come in here assuming that I want to kill you to get something I don't care about!"

I was shaking with furry and he remained very still. Just to break the hypnotic state, I smacked him upside the head. "Ow," he growled.

"You deserved that. Now, do you need anything else that's morbid? Want me to suck your blood or torture you or something? No? Okay then. I'm going home."

His hand caught my wrist and his touch calmed me instantly. "Regan, that's not your home. Home is where you're loved and you're not there."

I turned to face him, my tone becoming very small and quiet. "Where _am_ I loved, Derek?"

"At my house."

"You love me?"

"Yes, I do. I know it's fast, but I've always had a feeling of connection to you. Even that first night in the woods. But now as I got to know you, I'd do anything to keep you safe or make you happy. I'll give you anything you want if I can. Regan, I do love you."

Well then, isn't this a surprise? Derek loved me? I knew he cared, but he loves me? Well, he said he did, didn't he? No one else had before. Other than my mom.

"Derek, I do care about you and I would do just about anything for you, but I was new to the whole relationship thing. I don't know if what I'm feeling is love yet. In fact, because I'm not sure, I don't think it is. But I think I can love you. With time, that is. And I would love to stay with you. I know Alex won't care. But I just don't want you to think I'm using you. I'm a big strong girl and can take care of myself."

"I know you can," he said, his arms encircling me, "but you don't have to. We can go by your place, grab your stuff and you can move in with me. I don't care if you don't love me yet. I love you and that's all that matters. I'll take care of you, Regan."

I leaned into his embrace. Derek made everything bad go away and I trusted him. He would take care of me. I knew it. He's the only one I really completely trust with everything in me. He would never leave me.

"Okay," I agreed. Before I knew it, I was being carried bridal style down the street in strong yet loving arms. I grinned, enjoying the ride as I wrapped my arms around Derek's neck. Before I knew it, my ride was over and he was setting me down by my bedroom window. Dang werewolf speed. Just as I was getting comfy, too.

I winked at him once before hopping in to grab my bag of stuff from under the bed. I did a once-over of the room, making sure I didn't forget anything. I noticed my favorite TV series I'd bought online was propped up by the small TV. I didn't know if Derek had a TV or a DVD player, but I was _not_ leaving Buffy the Vampire Slayer behind! Just because Derek was my favorite werewolf didn't mean Spike couldn't be my favorite vampire.

I tossed season one through seven in my bag along with Wolfie and my phone charger. I then tossed it out the window to Derek's waiting arms when my new hearing picked up in two voices. My face went pale and I got under the bed to hide. They were coming.

"So you haven't seen your daughter for a few night's now?" she asked, her boots thumping as she came in my room.

"Nah, she ran off. Personally, I don't care if she comes back or not. Don't exactly see why you care, either. Who did you say you were, again?"

"Kate. Kate Argent. I'm a friend of Regan's. I'm just trying to make sure she's okay. With all the insanity of mass murderer Derek Hale running around, I'm trying to make sure all of Allison's little friends are okay. She'll be worried to hear Regan is missing."

"Yeah, well I'm not. The game is coming on in a few, so if you don't mind..." Kate took her cue to leave and the door closed to my room. I crawled out from under the bed and get through the window as fast as I could. Derek could see something was wrong. "Regan? What happened?"

"Kate! She was in there talking to my dad. She's looking for me, Derek."

I was freaking scared. First time I met this chick, she has me kidnapped and killed. Second time, she thinks it's fun to play Zap the Werewolf with my boyfriend. I wasn't planning of having a third times the charm deal.

Derek was holding me in an instant. "I won't let her hurt you, Regan. I've got you."

"She said something about you murdering people?"

"Yeah," he sighed in annoyance. "Scott and Stiles thought it would be a good idea to blame everything at the school and all the other murders on me."

I looked at him in shock, my eyes wide open. "What? So I'm running off to live with a murdering psychopath"

"Yep."

I shrugged, "I can do that."

He grinned and we started walking home. Where I was loved. Huh, isn't that nice?

When we got to the Hale house, Derek walked me to the room I'd stayed in while hurt this morning. "This was Laura's. She and you are about the same size, so feel free to use anything you like." With that, he gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek that almost brought me to my knees. I sent him a goofy grin and managed to get in the door before a small squeak of joy escaped me.

I looked around, finally getting to take the room in. Yes, it had some burns on the walls, but it wasn't that bad. It was home. I also noticed the TV and DVD player. "Yes! Buffy time," I said to myself.

I put in season two, episode School Hard where Spike first shows up. The vampire's car drove over the _Welcome to Sunnydale_ sign and he got out of the car looking all punk and studly. I grinned and spoke along with the character in screen.

"Home sweet home."


	12. We Are So Screwed

_I would very much like to dedicate this chapter to Jagg013. Thank you very much to every single one of your reviews. They make me feel all good inside and such. I hope this dedication makes *you* feel good, too. Because the world needs more people to feel good, don't you think? _

_Also, to all my fans, thank you for adding me to your favorite author list. But you know what would make me feel good? Looking my page up on facebook and liking it! In fact, that would make my day! It's under the same name. Just go to your face book, because yes, I'll walk you through how to do this, type in "wolfgal97" in the search bar, and like it. Yes, that's all you have to do. Like it. Please?_

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter Eleven**

**We Are So Screwed**

Not every girl wakes up to the sound of her boyfriend's heartbeat. One, most girls don't live with their boyfriends. Two, most girls aren't werewolves. But I am, so I was literally able to hear the sound of Derek's heart beating.

Not only was his heart beating loud enough to wake me up, his little whimpers and snarls called out to me, too. Hopping out of bed, I went to the room I suspected was Derek's.

I didn't knock. I just went in and got to his side. It was obvious Derek was having a nightmare. He was curled up in as tight of a ball he could get on a twin bed. His face was contorted in fear as something in his vision attacked him. His fingers were literally claws that scratched at the bed. "Derek," I said as gently as possible while shaking his shoulder.

"Derek, baby, c'mon. Wake up." And wake up he did. Like lightning, Derek's eyes flashed open to show their electric blue color. Out of instinct, his claws slashed out at the first thing they saw. As soon as he woke up enough to see what was going on, he calmed down.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he sat up in bed. He nodded and looked up to smile at me, but froze instead. "What?" I asked, confused by the action. "Is there something on my face?

"Regan," he said gently while brushing the back of his fingers down my arm, "you're hurt..."

"Huh?" I looked to my arm and finally felt the sting when I saw the blood. During his sleep, Derek accidentally raked his claws over my skin. My flesh had four claw marks trailing down it where a steady stream was pouring out. I looked back to Derek who looked ashamed.

I smiled and cupped his face with my hand, my fingers tingling when our skin connected. "It's okay."

"It's okay? How the hell is it okay, Regan? I hurt you," he said trying to escape my touch. I didn't let him.

"Derek, accidents happen. The really do. And it's okay. I forgive you. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. And I'm a big girl. It'll heal."

And I was right. Just as I said it, like magic, the skin began knit together before my eyes. The blood was still crusting, but the tears in my flesh were nothing more than pink scars now. "See? Already better." I offered my arm up as proof. It was then I noticed how crappy I looked. I was still in the clothes from the night the alpha almost got me.

I grimaced. "Derek, please tell me you have a bathroom? I'm a mess."

He softened a little at me question. "Yeah, we had one survive the fire in the basement. You can wear anything of Laura's you want. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, obviously making him feel better.

I went to the basement and found the most glorious thing in the world. The shower. It looked like it could fall apart if I breathed on it, but I didn't care. I was getting a _shower_!

I peeled off the nasty shreds of clothes that managed to cover the important parts of me and tossed them in the corner so I could burn them later. Then, I turned the water on hot and stepped in. By the time I was clean, the water was black. All I have to say for myself? Ew.

When I was clean enough to shine, I got out and wrapped a folded towel that sat on the toilet lid around me. My hair was still dripping, but I liked the feel of the water running down my mostly dry skin. Barley covered, I bolted with wolf speed to Laura's bedroom. I was almost surprised on how easy it had been to tap into and control the wolf's strength.

When I shut the door behind me, I went over to the charred dresser hopping anything of Laura's had survived the fire. I was in luck. Though the furniture was black, all the clothes inside had somehow been left intact. It was in the right corner of the top corner that I found my outfit.

I put it on quickly, wanting to see Derek's reaction to this little number. Before making my fashion run, I brushed my almost dry hair and used the makeup I brought in my purse mirror. Then I padded barefoot to the living room where, of course and thank God, Derek was working out. Shirtless.

Dang.

He heard me coming, but kept his head down as he finished his reps of push-ups. When he did stand up and look at me, I had on a crooked grin and posed so he could see cleaned up Regan. By the dropping of his jaw, I think he likes her.

Derek's eyes swept over me, taking in the lose fitting grey V-neck shirt that allowed my shoulder to be seen. The other one was covered by my hair twisting in a teasing mess into the hollow of my throat.

His eyes continued down to the shorts. And by shorts, I mean daisy duke cut-offs. I was so happy I had pencil thin legs with strong toned muscles. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to pull the pants off.

To top it all off were my own black leather biker girl boots that had silver studs down the sides. They worked well, if I do say so myself. I spun around, my arms in a ballet position above my head. "Whatchya think?"

His lack of response only bothered me for a second because after he got over the shock, he came my way in a slow, determined saunter. I shivered in pleasure as his bare arms wrapped around me, his wrist locking around my waist. "I used to hate Laura wearing those. They give guys the wrong idea."

"Do they now? Want me to go put on my nun robe?"

"No, no," he said, his lips dangerously close to my ear as I fed my fingers through his belt loops, "I'm allowed to get the wrong idea." His hands got lower as I pulled him closer to me. Soon, his thumbs were in my back pockets. I didn't mind a bit.

I pressed my cheek against his jaw and just let myself feel close to him. That is, until he found that frigging piece of paper in my back pocket. He pulled it out slowly, torturing me by going without his touch. All I wanted was his body heat on mine.

But no, we had to find a drawing of a frigging pendent. Derek broke away from me to unfold the paper and find a list of names along with the picture of some wolf. "What are those?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's a list of names in..."

"In?"

"In Laura's handwriting."

Oh.

I wrapped my arms around Derek's neck, wrists locking just in front of his throat as I peered at the paper over his shoulder. I cocked my head to the side. "I know him."

"What? You know this Harris guy?"

"Yeah," I said warily, "He's my Chem teacher. And that," I pointed at the picture, "I've seen that, too."

"Where? Where did you see it, babe?" Oh, dang, the pet name distracted me, I tried to forget about it and remember where I'd seen the picture. It hadn't been too long ago. In fact, it was just after Allison's birthday...

"Allison. A girl at my school. She was wearing this necklace."

Derek froze. "We need that necklace."

Why did I have a bad feeling about this? "I can get it."

"Regan," he said, turning to me and holding me to him, "this could get very dangerous. She's Kate's niece."

"I know that, genius. But you can't do this by yourself. You don't have to. You'll always have me."

He kissed my nose and I shivered in pleasure. "I need to talk to this Harris guy. Tonight, if I can. And because of my _serial-killing_ ways," he teased, "I'm going to need Scott and Stiles' help. Would you mind calling them here while I go get cleaned up?"

I pouted. "Does getting cleaned up mean the next time I see you you'll be wearing a shirt?"

"Well, actually, you may see me in a towel first," he said, putting his lips by my ear. "_Only_ a towel."

"I'll call them. Go get cleaned up," I breathed eagerly. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket as Derek slipped out in the blink of an eye, his deep chuckle following him.

"Stiles? We have a lead."

The plan was going close to perfect. You know, other than the fact the police were chasing Derek down the dark streets. The hunters were following his car, driven by my two favorite idiots. Me? I was running _behind_ the police cars to make sure nothing bad happened to my were-man.

Derek was bolting. He was going so fast, he had to slide like a baseball player to avoid hitting a car that pulled in the direction he'd been going. I cringed even though I knew he was safe and was running the other way. I didn't worry again until the dogs went after him.

_He can take care of the dogs. He can't take care of **him**._ My wolf said to me, telling me to look up to my right. There, I spotted Chris Argent with his mighty big crossbow and he was going after my mate-man. This was not okay.

Not fully wolfing out, I sped after the hunter, my fangs descending and eyes flashing that silver color. I lept to the rafters of the building he was running on. There was no way I was going to let him hurt Derek.

No.

Frigging.

Way.

_Mine,_ both my mind and the wolf chorused. He was in my sight and was raising his weapon to eye level, aiming it at a dark shape below I knew I had just claimed. Using all my weight, I knocked into the hunter at the last second, causing him to tip over and miss.

The shot grazed just in front of Derek and he looked up to see where it had come from. As soon as he saw me, he relaxed just a fraction. That is, until a crossbow found its way around my neck. I'm sure you can see how this is problematic.

So I'm there, slowly choking to death when I realize that I'm a werewolf. Yeah, I picked now to remember that little fact. So, being the B.A. werewolf I am, I lean into Chris' grasp before he can figure out what I'm doing and then lean forward as quickly as I could. The result was Chris flipping over my shoulder and onto his back on the ground in front of me.

Then I did the thing any werewolf would do when a hunter is around. I ran like hell.

I lept over the railing of the platform I was standing on and ran to the black car that had just pulled in. The back door was open for me and I dove in, resulting with my head in Stiles' lap looking up. He grinned at me. "Well, now. This is nice."

A low warning rumble came from the front seat. Stiles muttered an apology and I righted myself while Derek explained what was going on. It was decided that Scott would get Allison's necklace. If he couldn't, if would be my job to try.

We drove to a place in the woods were Stiles' jeep was parked so we could hide Derek's car. We transferred to that vehicle and dropped off Scott. Then we all drove to Stiles' place because that's where we were hiding out for the night. With the cops looking for Derek, his house was no longer safe.

Stiles offered me the bed without the dirty looks Derek was giving him to "encourage" that offer. I declined and opted for a sleeping bag while Derek got the floor and a blanket. It wasn't the most comfy setup, but I was out in seconds.

I woke up an hour earlier than all the guys so I could shower do my hair and makeup and all the other girl stuff. I accidentally dropped my hair brush and the sound of it hitting the floor woke up the guys. They came in the bathroom to check on me, bleary-eyed and cursing.

That is, until they saw the black leather pants and gold lose fitting gold top that showed off my chest very well. The very awake expressions that followed my early reveal made me grin. It was good to know you looked good every once in a while.

Now that everyone was up, the day started. Stiles and I were getting ready to drive to school. I was going out the door when Derek kissed my cheek. I still hadn't got any lip action yet, but I could be patient. Somewhat.

School came and went. The only class I didn't want to go to was the one I sat next to Jackson in. Every time he looked my way, I would look anywhere else. I didn't have a thing I wanted to say to him. He got the message and left me alone.

At lunch, he just had to push my buttons. I could hear him threatening Scott, whispering nasty things about Allison. As soon as he left the room after he got done eating, I followed him. I trailed him down the hall to the water fountain before slamming him against the wall.

His eyes were freaking huge. I thought they might fall out. "Regan, what are you-"

"Shut up."

He did.

"Listen to me, and listen very closely. Don't you ever mess with Scott again. You know his secret, I know yours, and now," I said, letting my fangs come out just to see him tremble a little as I scraped them on his neck in a way that could look sensual to an onlooker, "you know mine."

"You're one of them."

"I thought I said shut up. Don't cross me again, Jackson." I left him there, pretty sure he was done playing games when one of us was willing to bite back.

I filled Stiles in on the confrontation on the way to his house. When we got there, Derek was already waiting. He would have scared Stiles if I hadn't smelt him before we walked in the room. "Hey, babe."

"Hello, Derek," Stiles teased before I was able to reply. Derek shot him a glare and was going to hit him before we all heard the thing we didn't want to hear. Someone was coming up the step.

Stiles went out and we heard him get rid of his dad. When he came back in, Derek got a little of his hostility out by slamming him against the door. I rolled my eyes at him before prying his arms off the teen. Stiles shot me a grateful half-smile.

Stiles told us about how he had a way to track down who sent the text that lured the other teens to the school the night the alpha attacked. All he had to do was make a phone call. Stiles called someone and then jacked around on his computer when the call was over. Derek was settled in a chair and into a book while I chilled on the bed studying my nails and filing them into perfect oval shapes.

Then Danny showed up. The boy looked kind of nervous, so I tried to smile and make him feel a little more welcome. The only time I'd talked to Danny, he'd been pretty nice. I didn't have anything bad to say about the guy.

Stiles jumped on things pretty fast and told Danny the favor he needed.

"No," he said.

"C'mon, man. We need this."

"No! I came over to do lab work for school. How did you even know about this?"

Stiles hesitated. "I looked up the arrest report."

"I was a kid! They let me off for it. I'm not going to do it. We're just going to do school work." Danny sank into a chair as my stomach sank. This wasn't good. I was losing hope until he peeked over his shoulder at Derek who looked like he was overly into that book.

"Who's that?" Danny asked Stiles.

Stiles looked over his shoulder, mouth moving but no words coming out until he came up with a story. "My... cousin. Mmmiguel."

Miguel? Way to go Stiles. Derek shook his head in annoyance in just the slightest way.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Oh crap. It was.

"Uhh, he gets horrible nose bleeds." I sorted and Danny eyed my funny, but I just went back to taking care of my nails.

"Hey, Miguel," Stiles continued. Derek looked up at him, eyes daring him to say something, "I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts."

Derek slammed the book and had his unhappy face on, though that expression was also hot as hell. His mouth was drawn in a tight line as he stalked off to the dresser. He tore off his shirt and I tried to not drool. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that I wasn't the only one.

Danny was watching Derek like he wanted to pounce on my guy. I ignored it and enjoyed the show, thinking about my fingers ghosting over his ribcage to feel those tight muscles that teased me from under his skin.

"So anyway, Danny, about that text," Stiles said, clearly using the boy's attraction to Derek to it's fullest.

"Stiles," Derek barked while clutching a shirt. "This? No fit."

Thank God it didn't. I was fine with it.

"Then try something else on," he hissed back before going back to Danny. He took noticed where his attention was as Derek pulled on the ugliest shirt ever, still managing to look good enough to eat.

"What do you think, Danny?" Stiles asked.

Danny was trying to not look at Derek, knowing his lust was totally readable. "It's, uh, not his color."

Derek looked like lasers were going to shoot out of his eyeballs. I couldn't help but giggle and he shot a dirty look my way. And no, I don't mean the kind of dirty look I would like. Wrong kind of dirty.

Stiles was murmuring to Danny about games while my attention was focused only on Derek who was desperately searching for a new shirt that would fit. He was growing impatient and spun to glare at the boy who was causing him so much trouble. "Stiles!"

Danny gave Derek one more look before agreeing to help us.

I decided to be a good girlfriend and went to Derek's side. I looked through the dresser a little bit before finding a grey shirt that looked big enough to do the job. Looking very girlfriend-like, I fed Derek's arms and head through the shirt, pulling it over his head for him. As I pulled it down, I let my fingers dance over those taunt abs just as I had imagined doing a few minutes ago.

Derek had become very still and looked to be in a state of shock. I grinned at him, asking him to play along. When the shirt was on, I let my hands linger on his chest. Making sure Danny was catching every sweet moment of this, I pressed my body to Derek's in a tight hug. A very tight hug.

Stiles caught the show, too. Derek's hand rooted in my hair, gentle but firm. Everything in me was screaming to get even closer to him. But I knew that wouldn't be right in front of the others. My relationship was Derek was personal. Besides, Danny had got a hint.

"The texts came from a Melisa McCall."

"What?" I asked. There was no way Scott's mom would try to hurt him. But the text *had* came from her computer. And that could only mean one thing. We were taking a trip to the hospital.

Danny got going pretty fast after that and we drove to the hospital where Mrs. McCall works. To me, it looked dark and creepy inside. I wasn't getting a good vibe.

"You didn't tell him about his mom," Derek told Stiles after he got off the phone.

"I know. I can't do that. Not until I know." Stiles gave us a long look before getting out of the jeep and walking into the hospital. I hated to admit it, but without the comic relief, I was kind of creeped out. I crawled over the center piece to the driver seat so I could get closer to Derek.

I looked at him and lost my breath. Dang. How could he be so gorgeous? But that's not the only reason I love him. Wait. Did I just say I love him? Oh crap, I did. But I don't care. All I want to do is tell him. But I don't know how to say it. So I ended up showing it.

I leaned into him, keeping our eyes connected. His head bent down and mine went up instinctively. And then we kissed.

It was one of the best moments of my life. At first, it was gentle and controlled, but we worked our way up to more risky kisses. His tongue swept out at my bottom lip and I pushed into it, needing to be closer to him. We moved in rhythm with each other and I felt the need to do something bold. Very lightly, I nipped his bottom lip, causing him to jerk but not pull away. When he got over the shock, he pressed back harder with a new passion.

When oxygen became a need, I broke away, but laid my head on his shoulder. "I lo-"

Cell phones suck. Right at that moment, Derek's phone started ringing. He answered and I listened to the conversation. "Derek, there's no one here."

"That can't be. Look for my uncle's nurse."

"I'm telling you, no one's here."

"But-" something dawned on Derek's face. Something that scared him. "Stiles, get out of there! It's him! He's the alpha!"

Derek's uncle is the alpha. All I'm thinking is _what the ever-loving son of a banshee eater is going on?_

Derek was out of the car and in the building before I could get the door open. Normally, I'd yell about him leaving me. But Stiles was in danger. I got inside as fast as I could, but the fight was already started. Derek lept at his uncle who looked like a Freddy Kruger wannabe. Stiles was crawling my way. I helped pull him away from the two vicious werewolves.

"Stiles, you need to get to the jeep while I help Derek. If no one comes out in five minutes, go get Scott." I didn't give him time to argue. Instead, I wheeled around and dove into the frenzy. I felt my full wolf form come on and I bit at Peter's arm just as it was getting ready to connect with Derek. He threw back his head and howled in pain as I ripped a chunk of muscle from him.

"Payback sucks," I snapped at him while spitting out his flesh. Yeah, I know how gross that is. What can I say? I had an adrenaline rush.

His eyes, ruby red, locked on mine. "Werewolf. You're connected to my pack, but not part of it. Did Derek make you?" He looked to his nephew who spat blood on the floor while pulling himself to his feet. Derek cast a worried look in my way. "Oh he did, did he? Well, you must be very special. Derek swore to never make a werewolf. He never thought our pack needed to grow. So, if you're so important to him-" he lead off while grabbing at me. I swung claws at him, managing to graze his flesh.

He hissed in pain but managed to slap me with a backhand. His sharp claws raked across the surface of my face.

Ow.

I ignored the bleeding and stood my ground, shaking my head and snapping my teeth, trying to look stronger in any way that my intimidate him. It wasn't working.

Peter charged over to Derek and lifted him up by the collar of his jacket before tossing him through the window of the reception desk. It shattered on impact and Derek landed with a heavy thud of dead weight. My first thought was to get over there to help him, but by the look he was giving me, I knew that wasn't what he wanted.

Derek slowly and painfully crawled across the ocean of glass to another room, cursing his relative as loud as he could. I knew what he was doing. He was drawing attention away from me so I could escape.

I forced myself to shrink back while the alpha walked pass me instead of lashing out. Everything in me was screaming to get over there and stand by Derek's side to the end. It's what I wanted more than anything.

But what I want right now doesn't matter. What matters is what Derek needs. And what he needs is help. A low whine escaped my lips as I turned and ran still in wolf form to the jeep. I knew I couldn't take Peter myself. I was going to need help. I was going to need another werewolf. I was going to need Scott.

We are _so_ screwed.

My wolf agreed.


	13. Why Do I Always Get Shot?

_Yes, I'm still alive. I've been beyond busy and broken-fingered. If any of you are still reading this, this one goes to SamiLynn23. _

_Oh, and do you really wanna make wolfgal happy? Why don't you flip on over to facebook and like her page? If you do, I may get enough confidence to take my book to a publisher. _

**Chapter Twelve**

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Why Do I Always Get Shot?**

Stiles couldn't drive fast enough for my taste. I told him so. Repeatedly. "Stiles, step on it! We're running out of time."

_He's_ running out of time. For all we knew, Derek could be... No. He wasn't. I would know. I would be able to feel it if he was gone. Derek was still alive.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Regan! I'm just as worried as you."

"No, you're not, Stiles. You don't even like Derek." I knew I was being harsh, but all my fear and frustration was coming out on the boy. It wasn't his fault, but I was scared.

And he knew. "Derek's not my best buddy or anything, but he saved my life. And I know you care about him. I don't want him hurt any more than you do."

We pulled into the school and I was out of the door before Stiles could stop the car. I was bolting, freeing the wolf enough to give me extra speed. She screamed for me to run faster and I did. I was going so fast, I was sliding into the boys locker room when I got there.

Scott was sitting on a bench hunched over when I came in. I could hear Stiles right on my tail. "Scott, we have a huge problem! I need your help."

"Oh yeah we do," the other werewolf said darkly. His eyes looked deep into mine, and I knew he knew something I didn't.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"He was here. The alpha."

"Did he say anything about Derek?" I asked, desperate to know he was okay.

"Derek was..."

"Was what? Spit it out, Scott!" I roared at the boy. I wanted to know about my boyfriend and I wanted to know now.

"He was with Peter."

Everything stopped. My heart sped up and I felt the wolf thrashing to get out in rage at the lie. No way had Derek gone to the dark side. I didn't believe it. I *couldn't* believe it. He wouldn't betray us like that. He wouldn't do that to me.

"He couldn't have," I denied. "There's no way Derek would do that. I mean, he wouldn't... he wouldn't hurt me like that. He... he loves me..."

The guys were really quiet, watching as I broke down. I almost never cried anymore, but I could feel hot tears threatening to flow over and and pour out everywhere. I sat down, my weak legs not being able to hold me up any longer. My breaths were coming in quick and short, not giving me the air I needed.

The change was happening, and I didn't give two flips about controlling it. Why should I? My whole world, everything I believed in was falling apart. I couldn't take it anymore. The only person I felt truly safe with, that I belonged with, had betrayed me.

My eyes changed first, my vision becoming red, sharper. My ears got longer, as did my teeth and fingers. My ribs cracked into new shapes that fit my wolf body. I was a really, really, pissed off werechick. Someone was going to die.

"Where are they?" I growled at Scott. Both boys had backed up a bit, giving the crazy girl some space.

"Woah, Regan! Calm down. You're not going to be able to do any good when you're in kill mode," Stiles said, trying to pacify me. I didn't work.

I was going to hurt someone if I stayed there. I managed to have enough control to not kill one of my friends. I whirled around and sped out the door, needing to find something to let loose on. I ran as fast as I could, making a blind race to the woods where I could be safe.

When I got there, I speed through deeper into the dark trees. I snarled and snapped the teeth in rage the whole way there. Primal strength overcame me and I flung myself at a tree, my claws latching deep into the bark. I tore at in, ripping the wood to shreds.

When only splinters lay at my feet, I let my head fall back and a loud, broken howl erupted from me. It tore at my throat, making me feel like I was swallowing nails. It wasn't nearly as painful as the emotional damage I was going through. Words can't describe... I just can't explain how bad I felt, okay?

I didn't even notice it at first when Peter showed up. Not until he called to me.

"Regan, is it?" I spun around to face the man that had taken Derek from me.

I snarled at him. "You. What do you want from me? You've already taken everything."

He smirked. "I assume you're meaning Derek, hmm?"

"No, I'm talking about the pizza man."

"Sarcasm. You're a witty one, aren't you?"

"What do you want, Hale? I'm kinda done with you and what's left of your screwed up family."

He looked only wounded. "You would know about messed up families, wouldn't you? No mother. Abusive father. No one to turn to."

What was left of my heart broke. Ice replaced it. "He told you. That sorry sonofabi-"

"He told me nothing. See, when I found out Derek had taken an interest in you, I had my nurse follow you. I wanted to know if you were worthy of it."

He had my attention. "Worthy of what?"

He looked almost shocked that I didn't know. "Why, joining the family. After all, I know Derek loves you. Not only that, but I can feel the way his wolf calls for yours. He's found his mate, Regan. He found you."

I laughed, but it was cold and bitter. "Yeah, right. He loves me so freaking much. I mean, how dumb do you think I am? If he cared about me so much, why did he do with you?"

It was his turn to laugh. "Dear girl, his joining me only *proves* that he loves you. It was part of the terms I offered him. After you and that pathetic human left, it became obvious that Derek wasn't going to be able to beat me. But, because he's my family, I offered him a trade. Your life for his."

Really? He had taken a deal like that?

"He refused. He said to kill him, because he would rather die than live without you. I was almost touched. At least, I would have been if all the emotion hadn't been burned out of me."

My throat got tight and burned. "But... you didn't... you didn't hurt him, did you?" I hated it when my voice cracked. It showed how afraid I was.

Peter looked amused. "Oh," he said lightly, "you do care for him, don't you? I wanted to kill him. He betrayed his rightful alpha for some beta girl. But, still, the wolf in me didn't want to kill what should be my pack. So, instead, I offered him a new deal."

"Which was?" Derek was okay. I could breathe again.

"I gave my word that if he joined my pack and did all that I asked, that no harm would come to you. If he hadn't agreed, well, you'd be dead, now."

My blood chilled. Derek had never betrayed me. He had protected me with all that he had.

"If you're not here to kill me, why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you a choice." The villain paused from his monologue dramatically, just like in the movies. "Either you join my pack and claim me as your alpha, or Derek will never be able to be with you. If you join me, I'll treat you like family. Like the daughter I never had. If only... if only you submit to me."

Wow. A lose-lose situation. Either I'm owned by a psycho to be with the guy I care most about, or be separated from Derek forever. My inner pride said that I belonged to no one, but to be away from Derek... I couldn't take that.

But I had to. "No deal," I said. Derek had protected me. I was going to go get him back.

"Very well. No loss to me. In fact, I don't see what he does in you. Yes, I smell power, but nothing I couldn't end quickly. You're nothing. You're beneath him."

"Oh, go chase a car, dog-boy. I'm done listening to you ramble. Why do I care what a guy who looks like his face was on fire and then put out with a fork has to say? Derek can take care of himself."

"But he's focused on taking care of you. That's why, in order for him to keep up his side of our agreement, he- Well, never mind."

"He what?" I ground out.

"He's going to kill Jackson so I don't kill you."

My eyes got huge. "He wouldn't."

"He loves you more than anything. He would."

I didn't wait another second. I bolted for the Hale house, running as fast as I could. I ripped my phone from my pocket as I ran. I held down the five and speed dialed Stiles. "Yeah?" he answered.

"It's me. Look, Derek isn't on Peter's team because he wants to be. He's trying to keep me safe so his uncle won't come after me. Peter said he'd kill me if Derek doesn't kill Jackson. We need to get over there now to stop him. Get Scott and meet me at his house," I barked into the phone. I ended the call and shoved the cell phone in my pocket.

I heart pounded in my chest as I ran in rhythm with it. The small puffs of air coming from my nose tickled the top of my lip. I wouldn't let him do this for me. I wouldn't.

My favorite house came into view and I pulled up to the front door just as Scott and Stiles got there. They jumped out of the jeep and came to my side. "Regan, you better be kidding if you're telling me Jackson is in there," Scott asked. He came to my side and wolfed out with me.

"Yup. He's about to become kibbles and bits if we don't get in there to stop it."

"What are we going to do? Are you two going to be able to take Derek?" Stiles asked.

"We won't need to," said firmly. "Derek won't do it if I ask him not to. He won't."

"Regan," Scott started, his yellow eyes pleading for me to see sense.

"No, Scott. I know Derek. I should've known he wouldn't betray me in the first place. Just trust me, okay, Scott? I need this. I need him. I... I love him."

Well, isn't that a great place to stop? I think that's enough for this chapter. No? You want more? Okay, fine. I guess a little more won't hurt.

So yes, I did just admit to myself that I'm in love with Derek. Let's not make a big deal out of it. Only Scott and Stiles did. Scott seemed mildly horrified while I think Stiles knew it was coming. I shrugged and started to the door.

I could hear his heartbeat. It had a special beat to it that made him noticeable to me. I could feel him in there. His wolf called to mine, wanting me there. I opened the front door to find Derek and Jackson. Jackson was sitting on the stairs, crying his eyes out. Apparently, he had an idea that the night wasn't intended to go well for him.

"Regan," Derek called to me softly, "you shouldn't be here."

"I shouldn't? So what was all that crap you said about my being welcome here? About where my home is where people love me? Did you stop loving me, or did you just not even start?"

That hurt. I could tell. His eyes shown with the pain my words had caused. I took in a deep breath and resigned in my temper, as well and the form of the wolf I still wore. I felt my human features come into place and I stepped closer to Derek.

"Look, I was just shooting my mouth off. You know I love to do that. Derek, I know you love me. In fact, I know you love me so much that you were willing to make a deal with Peter to keep me safe."

"How did you-"

"He came to see me. He told me I should join his pack. Derek, he can't make you do this. Stay with me and we can keep each other safe."

"I can't keep you safe, Regan. That's the point. I'm not strong enough. You saw what happened at the hospital. I wasn't strong enough to take him."

"You fought him on your own. With you, me and Scott, we can take him. Just please, don't hurt Jackson. I can't stand to think someone died in order for me to live."

I heard Scott and Stiles come in behind me, staying to the side of the room.

Regan, I'm not strong enough to... I'm not good enough-"

"Oh, do not pull the 'I'm not good enough for you' card. That's bull and you know it. You've been one of the only good things about my life, Derek Hale. I wouldn't have my life any other way." I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around his neck. Instinctively, his arms encircled my waist.

He looked down into my eyes and I brought my face to his. Forehead to forehead, I stared back at him. Slowly, as if not to break the spell we'd come under, I brushed my lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"I don't want to be without you, Derek. I can't. I lov-"

The familiar feeling of bullets hitting me struck me in the back. Derek looked down on me in horror as my legs gave out and I started to fall. Gently as he could, he pulled me to the side of the room as everyone hit the floor. It rained bullets. They left tiny holes of moonlight flowing into the burnt house.

Blood bubbled in my throat. I wanted to laugh. This is how Derek and I met. I mean really, why is it always me that gets shot? Do I walk around with a target painted on my back? If so, why didn't I get the memo?

I could hear his voice. It was getting fainter by the second, but it rooted me to consciousness. "Regan? Regan, I need you stay with me, baby. Stay awake for me, okay?"

I tried to talk back, but my mouth wouldn't form the words. It was like that first night all over again. Only this time, I was worried I was actually going to die.

"Scott, get over here," Derek growled through fangs. He's changed into wolf face. I felt the younger wolf come closer and Derek picked me up and loaded me into his arms. "Get her out of here."

"What about you?" Scott asked.

Derek took my hand and squeezed it once before turning around to the front door. "I'll find a way back. Just get her to some help!"

He opened the door and snarled before running out into the line of fire. "Derek," I whispered hoarsely, "come back."

"Be quiet, Regan. I'm going to get us out of here," Scott said softly. Stiles had already pulled the jeep around to the side, but we still had to get close enough to the front to see what was going on.  
>The last thing I saw before I passed out for the millionth time in my life was Derek going berserk on some hunters. He didn't see Kate around behind him with a gun pointed at his head.<p>

"Derek, look out," I squeaked before it all faded to black.


	14. Stiles is my Favorite Human

_Oh, and thanks for all the likes on facebook! It means a lot to me! Now here's the next chapter and then I'm going to cheer practice._

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Stiles is my Favorite Human**

The first thing I remembered was getting shot. So I did what I do best and began to grumble, even though I had no clue what was going on or where I was.

"Why do I always get shot? I mean, really, I always get shot. I'll be frigging stunned if I go a week without getting shot."

I heard a deeper voice chuckle at that. I managed to pry my eyes open and my vision came back to me. Through cracked eyelids, I could make out a person. With some extra blinking which I'm sure made me look like an owl or something, I could tell it was Scott's boss, the vet.

Defense mode came on and I was stumbling to my feet in the next second. I was wobbly from being unconscious and was hurtling towards the ground when arms wrapped around me and held me up. The vet pulled me back up onto his little table thingy that I can't remember the formal name for.

"Woah, there! You need to take it easy for the rest of the day. Just 'cause you heal faster than the rest of us doesn't mean you can walk away from a bullet wound like it's nothing," he said in a teasing tone.

I was giving him this look that clearly questioned his sanity. He chuckled lightly and explained himself. "Sorry for the confusion. Your packmate, Scott brought you in to me with some nasty wolf's bane bullets. He's in the other room feeding the dogs for me now."

"Uhhh, so I take it you know?" I asked.

"About what you are? Yes, I know. Occasionally help your kind, too."

I didn't know what to say so I reverted to sarcasm. "Well, who let the werewolf out of the bag?"

I was about to get an answer when Scott came in, grinning like an idiot. "Regan, you're okay!" he said and he came and gave me a gentle hug. I patted his back in the awkward _Why are you hugging me,_ way.

"I'm always okay. It's what I do. Now, where's Derek?"

"That's what I would like to know," a too smooth voice called from the lobby. My blood chilled and I felt the wolf in me want to attack its owner. Scott tried to stop me, clinging to my arm as I pulled away from him, but I charged into the other room to come face to face with the alpha.

"Where is he?" I challenged.

He grinned in his dark way, making me want to shiver. "Absolutely nothing. That's why I've decided to make you and Scott an offer. Go get him and we can discuss it."

"He's not here," I lied easily. I made sure my heart beat remained steady.

"You've been taught well," Peter commented. "I would've bought that if I hadn't heard his voice. But, if you don't want to include him, that's fine by me. I'll make you an offer, instead. Join my pack, and I'll let your little friend Stiles live."

My throat got tighter, but I still managed to reply. "Why don't you go to hell? You looked better with the flamed-licked skin look." He frowned. "Do you even care about your friends? Do you even care about… _him_?"

My eyes flashed silver and my fangs extended as I snarled at the man. "If you know anything, tell me now!"

"And when did you get the idea that you could order me around?"

"Since when we had the same goal. Saving Derek."

He thought about this for a moment, but came to a decision quickly. "Fine. He was last seen at the house fighting off the hunters. They took him somewhere, but I don't have any idea where that is."

My heart clenched in fear. The hunters had Derek? That's bad. That's really bad. That's really,_ really_ bad. I managed to keep my expression neutral. "So why don't you go away and look for him?"

"I'm here for you and Scott."

"Well, then I think you're leaving disappointed, aren't you?"

He finally had had enough of my snide comments. "You insolent girl! I'll kill you first, and I'll make Derek and all your little friends watch."

I laughed, a cold, bitter sound. "You think you're the first person to say that? Get in line, buddy. Just line up far away from me."

His eyes flashed red and he tried to come after me. I almost changed and was ready for the fight when the vet came out. "I think it's time you left," he demanded.

Peter tried to come after us, but something stopped him. He growled at us. "Mountain ash. That's an old one."

Huh?

Whatever it was, it seemed to ward off the alpha. He spun around and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. I turned to the vet. "Mountain ash?"

"It wards off werewolves."

I nodded like I understood while Scott joined us. "Are you crazy? You really just talked to the killer alpha like that?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, yeah. What's he going to do about it? Kill me? Like I said, he can get in line."

Scott shook his head, his dark hair swaying. "Fine, do what you want. I'm callin' Stiles to pick us up." His hands fished around in his pockets, but each time, they came up empty. "What? Where's my cell phone?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you left it at the house last night?"

"I need it! We're going to have to go look for it." I liked this idea. If we went back, maybe we could find a trail to Derek. I went back into the operating room and grabbed my jacket that has miraculously survived the shootout last night. I pulled it on as I joined the guys, biting the side of my cheek to not cry out as my aching muscles pulled around my wounds as I put in on. I shook it off and looped arms with Scott. "What are we waiting for?"

The vet gave me a stern look. "Be very careful, Regan. I know that it's hard in a life and death situation, but please try to not hurt yourself anymore. If you need help, you're always welcome here."

I smiled to the odd man that I knew nothing about. "Thank you, very-nice-helpful-human-who-knows-about-werewolves-who's-name-I-do-not-know."

He grinned. "The names Deaton."

I smiled. "Well then thank you, Deaton. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon. Like I said, I always get shot."

We could hear him laughing as Scott and I headed out. We had no ride, so we would have to hoof it back to the Hale house. When we were almost in sight of the place, Something inside me clicked and instantly, I felt safer here. This house was better than any other place I've lived. To me, this was home.

"I just hope I don't get shot again. Ever been shot, Scott? Not fun."

Scott laughed. "My first night finding out about werewolves, I got shot in the arm with an arrow. If Derek hadn't been there, I would've been in trouble."

At the mention of my missing boyfriend, my breath stopped. I was going to find him, no matter what it took. Derek was mine and no one else could have him. Still, uncertainty played in my mind.

"Scott? We're going to find him, right? We're going to get him back?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, we're going to get him back. I just don't see why you're so close to him. I mean, he turned you into a monster."

"To save my life, yeah. When I first moved here, I got taken by some hunters. I found out later it was some chick named Kate. She took me out to these woods and let me go and shot me while I ran. Derek tried to save me, but I was dying. If he hadn't turned me, I would've died. He told me what he was doing before he did it. He tried to do the right thing. It was all just a trap for him."

Scott stared at me in wonder. "You never told me… I thought he just turned you."

I shook my head. "And he treats me better than anyone else ever has. He was there for me. He was the first person I knew that protected me. He stood up to my abusive father for me one night when… when he… Well, it's why I moved in with him. I needed somewhere to go, and the Hale house became my home."

Scott was quiet like he didn't know what he wanted to say. I wanted to let him know that I was okay and that I wasn't a fragile little girl made of glass that would break at the slightest wave of awkwardness. I'd like to think I was a bit tougher than that.

We came across the house finally and I took in a deep breath, taking in the woodsy smell mixed with a burnt wood aroma. I shivered, but not because of the cold. The whole place seemed wrong because Derek wasn't here.

"Let's go find your phone."

"Regan, we both know you didn't come here to find my phone. I know you're here to find Derek . We'll look, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care about what happens to Derek?"

"Since I know you care so much about him." Aww, maybe Scott was thinking of others for once...

"And I know I need him to keep Allison safe." Aaaaaand, he proves me wrong.

I stopped myself from sighing. And it _all_ leads back to Allison. I don't care, though. All I want is to find Derek and make sure he's okay. I don't care why Scott would help me. As long as he does, I feel better.

We entered the house, my fingers trailing over the bullet holes in the door. Scott looked around on the floor, trying to find his phone while I tried to find any hint to where Derek could be. I lingered in the doorway, trying to find his scent.

"I can't find my phone," Scott called. He joined my side and watched me as I followed the smell of blood into the yard. I stopped when I found the place where it was strongest.

"He was shot. He was bleeding and fell here." I continued my narration of the night as I followed his trail a little farther into the woods. "His scent leads to here and then just… stops. You can see the trails of blood, so he was dragged." It was hard, knowing he was gone and that I may never get him back, but I still had hope.

There was one hunter I could think of that may not want him dead, yet. A hunter my Derek has a past with. I knew what I was going to have to do. I was going to have to follow Kate Argent.

"So he was taken," Scott commented, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yep. They won't kill him yet. They want to find the alpha, and they think they can get it from him." I followed the trial as I far as I could, but it just cut off in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to cry. Derek was still missing and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I rubbed my face with my hands, trying to force the wetness in my eyes away.

Scott came up to me and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. "We can't do anything else here, Regan. Why don't we meet up with Stiles at my house so he knows we're alive and we can start looking for him then?" When I made no sign that I planned to move, his hand took mine and pulled me back to the road where Stiles' jeep was waiting.

"How did y-"

"Know you guys were here?" Stiles asked me. "Scott's boss called and let me know where you were going."

I nodded, feeling numb. Scott helped me into the jeep and kept glancing my way as Stiles drove. I could smell the worry on him. He thought I was in shock or something, and to be honest, I kind of was. Though I was jammed in a car with two other people, I felt very alone.

We got to Scott's house, my body went through the motions of going inside with minimal thought on my part. We were in Scott's room and I was just standing in the door like a weird person. I was brought out of my stoop by Stiles.

"I know the place is a mess, but you can come in, Regan."

I nodded stiffly and went to sit on Scott's bed. I wasn't paying attention to the boys' conversation. My mind was on one thing and one thing only. I had to get Derek back. And I was willing to do anything to do that.

I only paid attention when I realized that they were talking about Derek. "Maybe he took your phone," Stiles said. "You know, when he was trying to kill you!"

Surprisingly, Scott defended him before I could. "He wasn't going to kill anyone."

"Well, didn't you say that he walked out into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead to me."

A low growl rumbled from deep in my throat. It was a warning that this was a very bad subject for us to be getting into. I could feel my would scratching at the surface, wanting control. I used what Derek taught me and kept it under control. "He's not dead. They're not going to kill him. Not yet. We have to find him," I said.

"We can't even think about letting him die? Please?"

I knew it was a joke, but it pissed me off. There was no controlling the wolf, now. I felt my eyes change to their gleaming silver of my beast. My fangs were elongating when I fled the room to the next room over to separate myself from the others. Though I was pissed, I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I ended up in the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face, trying to bring myself back from the edge. I looked at my reflection, still seeing intelligent animal eyes and slowly retracting white fangs. I shook my head and looked again to see my own face.

I sank against the wall, rooting my hands in my hair, trying to get a hold of myself. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. All I wanted was Derek, and I couldn't have him.

Someone knocked on the door, but I ignored it. Stiles came in. I hadn't looked at him, but I smelled his specific scent. He sat down next to me and didn't say anything for a while. He didn't touch me, he didn't look my way, he just sat. I looked up to him and the tears fell.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispered. I kept crying, but my hand found his and squeezed, letting him know that I forgave him.

"I'm just really worried about him, Stiles. They're going to ask him about the alpha and he's not going to tell them anything."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Regan. They probably are just keeping him locked in a room or something."

I frowned. "I'm not so sure. I think… I think that they're going to hurt him."

Stiles' gaze met mine and he looked worried for the first time. "What? You think that they're going to torture him or something? The hunters are pretty bad, but I don't think they'd go that low."

"I know one who'll go as far as trying to kill a human," I seethed, thinking back to the night that Kate shot me and I had to be turned. "I wouldn't put it past Kate."

"I know you're upset about this, but you can't start thinking negative."

"You know why I'm so upset, Stiles?" I snapped. "The only person I have ever loved has been taken by a psychotic werewolf hunter. The only person who has ever been there for me. I'm alone, Stiles. I have no one to go to about this."

It was true. I felt totally and utterly alone. The only person who had been there for me since the day that I met him was missing and here I was, sitting in a bathroom and crying about it. It was like something essential in me had been ripped out and taken away. I felt weak and it made me mad.

Stiles arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. "You've got me. You've always got me. I'm always going to be here for you."

I laughed, a watery sound as I wiped away all the tears. "Thanks, Stiles. You're sweet."

He reached out and cupped my face, making me look him in the eyes. "I mean it, Regan. I will always be here for you."

I smiled and pulled him into a hug, burying my face in the crook of his neck. Stiles has the ability to make me feel better even when I'm my lowest. He's the smartest, most caring person that I've ever known. I was lucky to have him for a friend.

"Come on," he said, pulling me to my feet. "Let's go back inside and make a plan of action, okay?"

I nodded, rubbing my face clean one more time before I followed him out back into Scott's room. The other teen wolf was there waiting, looking awkward as hell. In fact, I was starting to think the only time he didn't look awkward was when he was with Allison. But then, he just usually ends up looking like an idiot. A sweet idiot that's my friend, but an idiot indeed.

"You okay?" he asked me. I nodded. "Okay, let's talk," Stiles said. "Tonight is the winter formal. Now I don't know about you guys, but I have the date of my dreams tonight. Can we please leave out everything supernatural and get to work tomorrow?"

I wanted to object, but for some reason, I couldn't. I knew Stiles was going to the dance with Lydia, his dream girl since he was in diapers or something, and that Scott was going to try to sneak in with Allison. I just didn't have the heart to rip them away from being normal teenagers for the night.

They both looked my way, hope in their eyes. I knew if I pushed it, they would drop their plans and tried to help me. But I couldn't do it.

Instead, I put on a fake smile and nodded. "Okay, we'll worry about everything tomorrow."

They both grinned, so happy that I hadn't spoiled the night for them.

"I'm so excited about tonight! Who are you going with, Regan."

A pang shot through me. I had been planning on asking. Derek if he... but then there was the whole wanted for murder thing. I hadn't been planning on going tonight at all, really. I was going to spend the night with him. But now that wasn't an option.

"No one," I said. I wasn't lying. I didn't have a date, but I was planning on going to find the guy I was _going_ to ask. So yeah, that wasn't a lie.

"You know," Stiles said quietly, "I could tell Lydia that I'm going with you if you want."

I about dropped my jaw. Stiles is a fantastic friend, but he would really do something like that for me and I knew it. I wouldn't ever let him, though.

"Naw, it's okay. I'll stag it. Or, whatever girls without dates do. In fact, I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you guys later."

Before they could say anything else, I was out the door and down the street, Hale house bound.

Screw the formal. I'm going to go find Derek. All I wanted was my boyfriend back. And when I want something as bad as I want him, I'll kill anyone in my way to get it.

I wolfed out and ran it faster than I would've if I'd been human. Still in my wolf form, I used my heightened senses to search for his scent. I followed the trail of his blood from the porch to the forest where it had stopped earlier.

This is where I was stumped. Literally, I was at a dead end. I growled in frustration and fased back to my human face. I may be stuck, but I'm also stubborn. I decided to check the surrounding area.

I stepped carefully around the forest, moving like a shadow. It was as if I knew this land like I've lived here forever. I followed the twists and turns of the woods until I came to a little iron gate thing. I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure it out. For some reason, Derek's scent had picked up again.

I was about to go in when I heard a twig snap behind me. I whirled around to see who was there, but the only thing I saw was a fist flying at my face.

My eyes went wide, but I used what Derek taught me to my advantage. I leaned back, narrowly avoiding the blow by mere inches. "Damn," a man swore.

I moved away from him just in time to see that it was the guy who kidnapped me that first night. That night I was turned. This was bad news.

I was going to turn and run, but I never saw the baseball bat swing at my head. But I sure as hell felt it.


	15. Even Twilight Was a Better Love Story

_Oh, and thanks for all the likes on facebook! It means a lot to me! Now here's the next chapter and then I'm going to cheer practice._

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Even Twilight Was a Better Love Story**

To my credit, I managed to stay awake. I don't know how I did it. Maybe I was getting a higher pain tolerance. Maybe I've just been knocked unconscious one too many times. Whatever the reason, when the wooden bat collided with the side of my face, I only fell to the ground in a daze instead of blacking out.

I could feel my whole body go numb. I may have been awake, but I couldn't form the coherent thought to move. My head had been smacked so hard, I knew part of my skull had fractured. I could feel the broken bits of bone slowly mending together.

I groaned and I felt myself being picked up. Rough hands held me up at my neck and an arm hooked under my legs. I was only seeing stars, but my vision was slowly beginning to stop spinning.

Through a haze of black, I could see that the guy who hit me had picked me up. He kicked at the metal gate I had found, opening it up. He then went inside, taking me with him.

We were in a long dark hall. Naked light bulbs were the only source of light in this underground place. Now I'm not claustrophobic, but this place made me feel like I was suffocating.

I started to be able to move again, so I started to try and wriggle out of Mr. Clean's grasp. He didn't like that. His hand knotted in my hair tightly, forcing my head to hold still as h moved. His grip on me got tighter and no matter how I struggled, he wouldn't let go.

He came to a large metal door and dropped me in front of it. I began to crawl away from him, but a kick from his boot to my ribs capsized me. I couldn't force myself to move and it was all I could to not cry out in pain.

He opened the door and then grabbed one of my legs. He then dragged me across the ground inside, rubbing my skin raw. There, I saw a pair of manacles bolted to the floor. I tried again to crawl away, but he wasn't letting go.

Instead, he pulled me over to the chains, ripped off my jacket and cuffed both of my wrists together. I knew this was bad. I had no idea what was going to happen. All I knew was that it was going to hurt.

"Be back in a minute, girlie. Kate's gonna be thrilled you're here. I think she was just getting warmed up with Hale in the other room."

My blood ran cold and I lost control. I pulled at the chains, trying to break them. They didn't budge, but that didn't stop me from snapping my fangs at this man. "Where is he?" I snarled.

He laughed, the sound giving me chills. "He's in the next room over. If you listen, you can hear." With that, he turned and left, closing the door to the room with a loud bang.

It suddenly got very quiet. I strained to hear something. Anything. When I did, I wished I hadn't.

Cries of pain were coming from the next room over. Someone was screaming. That someone was Derek.

My heart broke. The person I loved was just in the next room suffering and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I tugged again on my bonds, but they wouldn't break, even with my supernatural strength. I growled in frustration, not knowing what to do.

I couldn't deal with it anymore. I snapped. "Kate! Get in here and deal with me, now!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

The pained screams from the next room over stopped. She had heard me. She was also headed my way. I could hear the sharp little clicks of her boots as she came down the hall. I was ready when she opened the door.

She smiled at me. "So the girlfriend is here."

My gaze never left her eyes. I would show no fear. Fear wasn't going to help anyone. "I want to see him."

Her eyebrows shot up and her lips pursed. "Really? And you think I care what you want?"

"Nope, but you know it's gonna drive him nuts that I'm here. You're counting on it. And I have to see him. Either way, we know I'm gonna get to see him."

"I see you're not a complete idiot. Kudos to you. I guess you're right. I might as well show him my new pet."

Pet? I didn't like that. Nuh-uh, not one bit. I glared at her, showing my distaste.

Her little lackey came in, holding an electric baton. I braced myself for the pain I knew was coming.

"Take care of that and follow me," Kate commanded him, gesturing my way.

He did as he was told. I got a jolt from his little toy, making me hiss through my teeth. Things were going to get much worse than a little shock so I wasn't going to start screaming over that. No, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

While my body spazzed out as the shocks danced around my nervous system, he unclipped my hands from the floor and slapped on a pair of standard police handcuffs. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door and over to the next room.

There, I found Derek.

He looked like he'd been to hell and back. His hands were chained separately at eye level to a metal rigging behind his back. A patch was strapped to his hip that had wires leading to a machine on a table connected to it. What bothered me most were the deep, purple bruises marrying his skin. It took a lot to bruise a werewolf and even more to make it last long enough as the ones on him were.

His grey eyes had a glazed look in them, but a fire ignited in them when he saw me, barely standing, being held up by a hunter in the doorway of his prison.

"What the hell, Kate?" he rasped. His voice sounded hoarse from screaming. "Why is she here? She's innocent."

Kate grinned at him. "She's in love with a monster like you. She's anything but innocent. Put her over there," Kate ordered the guy holding me up.

Her finger pointed to a dangling chain to the right of Derek closer to the wall. The end of it had a metal clip. The man pulled me over to it and raised my cuffed hands, clipping them above my head. I tried to break away, but it wasn't happening.

"Don't touch her," Derek growled, his eyes flashing blue with his threat.

"And just what will you do about it if I do?" Kate asked him, daring him to threaten her.

Derek strained uselessly at his chains, the cuffs holding biting into his skin and drawing blood. He snarled, unable to defend me or himself.

"That's what I thought," she smirked. Then she turned her attention to me. "Now, this is the girl who replaced me? Wow, he sure sunk low."

I kept my cool. "Oh, an insult from the thirty-something year-old who used a teenage boy? That's rich," I challenged. "The cougar and the werewolf. Sound like a screwed up supernatural erotica if you ask me. I mean, come on! _Twilight_ was a better love story than that!"

Her smile faded. She stomped up to me and slapped me as hard as she could. My neck snapped to the side and I could feel blood in my mouth where my teeth had cut my mouth. "I didn't. I guess Derek just picked the next bitch that came along, didn't he?"

I spat out the blood at her feet and grinned. "Like I haven't been called _that_ before. In fact, it's quite a common name for me. Maybe I'll look into it later."

Her hand fisted in my hair, forcing my head up so she could whisper in my ear. "There won't be a later for you when I'm through."

Growls rumbled through the room as Derek watched out exchange. Kate shot him a glare, but then fixed a crazed smile in my direction. "I think I need to teach you some manners," she said, walking over to the table where the little machine was. Her fingers played with the switch. I saw Derek tense and I wasn't liking this one bit.

"Insult me, this happens." She flicked the switch.

I could see the sparks travel through the wires until they reached Derek. Electricity scorched through him. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep control, but he was weak from all he'd suffered. He screamed, a horrible, agonized sound, and I had caused it.

I looked away, not wanting to see him convulse against his bindings. I couldn't watch, knowing it was my smart mouth that caused it. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wouldn't be weak.

Kate ended it and he sagged, his body slack with exhaustion. "Done with your little comments?" she asked?

I ignored her, but when her hand reached for the knob again, I jumped. "Yes! I'm done! Just stop!"

She'd found my weakness and she was going to use it. "Good dog. Now, Derek, where were we? Oh, yes! Tell me who the other beta is."

Derek panted, out of breath. He wasn't going to tell her. I knew it. He knew it. Hell, _she_ knew it. It was all just a sick game to her. "Go to hell," he told her.

Kate was wanting to hear that. She now had a reason to play. She picked up a shining knife off the table. "I guess it doesn't matter how much I hurt you, does it?" she asked him. Then she walked my way. "But what if I hurt her?"

She came over to me and placed the knife's tip above my chin. "I don't want to kill you, Derek. But your little chicka? She can die for all I care. But she won't. I can stab her as many times as I want, but as long as I don't hit anything major, I can just keep going and she'll heal every time. But if you want me to hurt her, that works for me."

Derek's eyes searched mine, wide with fear. He was asking me what to do. I smiled at him, letting him know to say nothing. I could take this. I would live.

Kate waited a moment, but when all she got was silence, she plunged the blade into the flesh of my shoulder. It cut through my muscles, tearing them apart. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, but I whimpered involuntarily.

Derek looked like he was going to break. "Okay! It's-"

"No!" I screamed at him. "Don't you tell this psycho anything, Derek! Don't you dare!"

Kate twisted the knife around, causing me to gasp in agony. I've never felt so much burning pain in my life. My back arched and I tried to pull away, but my bound hands wouldn't let me.

"Regan, please!" Derek yelled.

"No! If you tell her, I'm dead! If you love me, don't betray me! Ahh!"

She pulled the blade free and punched me in the face. I could feel my nose break. Blood began to pour from it, but I ignored it. It began to heal instantly. I'd been hit before, so this was easy compared to the knife.

"Are you going to tell me, Derek? Or do I need to cut off her lovely skin? She'll live without it. It'll just grow back and I can start again."

Derek said nothing. My eyes commanded him not to. Kate shook her head and dropped the blade. "Bring me the water!"

Her little henchmen brought in a huge black bucket. It was heavy and he, a big guy, was struggling to bring it in. Kate grabbed my face and clenched her fingers around my jaw, forcing me to open my mouth. With her other hand, she pinched my nose, forcing me breath from my mouth.

"Have a drink," she hissed.

Freezing cold water poured down my throat. Little chunks of ice floated in it, battering the walls of my stomach as it went down. I tried to drink as much as I could, but eventually, it was too much.

It overflowed in my stomach, making me feel like my insides were going to burst under so much pressure. I gagged on it, trying to force as much of the liquid up as I could.

When it started to fill my lungs, I knew I was screwed.

I couldn't breath and I was taking in too much water. If they didn't let up soon, I was going to drown. I thrashed away as hard as I could, trying to back away from the hunters, but my shoulders met the dirt wall of the room.

Derek was in the muffled background roaring at them to stop. They weren't listening. The water poured and poured and I gagged and fought and my vision started getting darker and darker and darker and...

They ran out of water in the bucket. Its the only reason they stopped. They let me go, their grips having left bruises in my skin. My strength left me as I gurgled up the frozen water, bending my head down as far as my penned arms out let me to get air.

I gasped for breath, my mouth hanging open in an attempt to take in more. Kate and the other hunter left the room for a smoke break or something while I wilted in the agony that had been inflicted on me. My lungs ached, my shoulder throbbed and my whole face was soaked in water. My wrist felt the bite of the metal and I tried to stand up straighter to lessen that pain.

When the door closed Derek started asking how I felt and panicking. I tried to give him a shaky smile, but I think it came out a grimace. I looked up at the chain holding me to the ceiling, noting that it was bolted to the top of the room.

"Regan, can you talk to me? Are you okay?"

"I just got stabbed and drowned. How do you _think_ I feel? It's a wonder I didn't get shot, too!"

Derek looked away from me, pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Regan. I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't even know why they went after you."

Was that guilt in his voice? "Hey, you. Stupid werewolf. Yes, you, the one with the pretty grey eyes. Stop being an idiot and blaming yourself. They didn't come after me. _I_ came after _you_. Its my fault I'm here and I wouldn't have it any other way. I couldn't stand not knowing where you were."

He looked at me again. He looked tired. I didn't blame him. We'd both been through so much in just the last week that the past few hours were only the whipped cream. And we still have the cherry on top to go.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be at that stupid dance."

I really wanted to smack him. "Idiot! The dance was _nothing_ to me. I wasn't even going with anyone. The guy I was gonna ask is a wanted murderer and was missing. So are you done whining?"

I gave my chain another tug, noting the way the metal felt more breakable at the top of the chain. "I don't know about you," I said, "but I'm getting out of here."

Derek's head cocked to the side as he tried to figure out what I meant. Using what strength I had left, I wrapped th chain clipped to my cuffs around my hands, getting a good grip. Then I put all my weight on my arms and ran up the wall until I flipped upside down.

There, I wrapped my legs around the chain, holding me in place, supporting myself only by my arms. My shoulder, which hasn't healed yet screamed out in agony. I ignored it it and placed my feet firmly on the ceiling.

My werewolf looked up at me, his eyes wide. "Regan, what the hell-"

"Shut up!" I growled. All the blood was starting to rush to my head. I put all my power and kicked off the ceiling, my hands gripping the rest of the chain. The bolts wrenched free and separated from their places, freeing me.

I flipped down to the ground in a crouch, jarring my battered body. I broke the link of the cuffs across my knee, freeing my hands. I then tore off the scrap metal around my wrist as I went over to Derek.

Relieved to be free, I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug before I kissed him, holding the sides of his face in my cut up hands. The chains had sliced the palms of my hands open when I broke them.

"Let's get out of here," I said, reaching for his arm. "Pull with me." We tried to break his restraints, but even with double werewolf strength, they wouldn't give.

"Derek, you have to pull harder."

"I can't. I'm too weak."

"Then we have to find the key!" I needed something, anything, to get him out.

"Kate has it."

Crap.

"Regan, look at me," he pleaded. I peered up into sad grey eyes, a sort of resignation in them. "You know what you have to do."

I wrapped my arms around him, not willing to let go. "No! I'm not leaving you here!"

"Baby, you have to! Go get help and come back." He tried to hold me back, but the chains wouldn't let him. Instead, he leaned into my embrace and I held him tighter.

"I won't!" I snarled.

"Please, Regan, listen to me. Kate is more likely to kill you than me because of our past together. You need to get Scott and then come back."

"You can't ask me to leave you here."

Yeah, I was crying by now, but we were both ignoring it.

"Baby, you have to be strong. You have to do this because if you don't leave, they'll kill you. And-" He paused, listening to something. "Get behind the door. Someone's coming."

I gave him one last kiss, knowing it was a possibility that I would never kiss him again and ran for the only hiding place in the room just as the door opened. My eyes peeked out around th edge to see Mr. Clean come in. He didn't look happy when he saw I was missing.

"Where's your little girlfriend, Hale?" Oh yeah, he was pissed.

Derek said nothing. Instead, he just glared at the hunter, refusing to tell him anything. And it cost him.

I didn't watch what happened next. I could stand it. I could hear thuds as skin met skin, and I could hear someone gasping in pain as they suffered for me. I heard knuckles pop as someone kept asking: Where's your girlfriend?

It seemed to go on for hours. Finally, the hunter got bored and left a battered body of a werewolf hanging unconscious in his chains.

I ran over to him and kissed his temple. "I'll be back. I swear. I love you, Derek."

Then I did as he asked. I ran. I made it out into the hall. Where I ran into a taser and a very amused looking werewolf hunter.


	16. The End

_So... I get bragging rights. I went to Georgia. You know, where they film teen wolf? I kinda went to Beacon Hills Highschool. Well, it's actually called Briarwood or something like that. It's in the town of Druid Hills. I even have pictures in front of the place!_

_It's okay. You can say it. I'm a boss. I know. _

_Anyway, this is the last chapter of Biting the Silver Bullet. I know! I know! Don't cry. There will be an epilogue. _

_So send Regan some love. This is the end._

**Biting the Silver Bullet**_  
><em>

**By wolfgal97**

**The End**

Kate looked very amused. With a smirk, her hand shot out and gripped my neck with crushing strength. Her nails dug into my flesh, but I ignored it. I dug my heels into the ground as she tried to push me backwards back into the room.

I was weaker from being drowned, but I was still stronger than her. It didn't matter though when she used her little taser. She pressed it to my arm and it burned a path of electricity through me, sapping out all my strength. She had no problem now pushing be up against the wall.

She bent down and I thought she was reaching for the chain I'd broken. I was wrong. I was very wrong. Instead, she grabbed the knife that she'd tossed earlier and she pulled another one out of her boot in a fluid motion.

Before I could figure out what she was doing, she grabbed my hand and yanked it up to the level of my eyes next to me. Then, the rammed the blade through my wrist and into the wall behind me, holding me there. Blood spurt out like a firehose. The cold metal that pierced me broke the bone, separating my hand from my arm. The only thing that held my hand on was the skin that was ripping at the edges.

I screamed. I screamed even more when she did the same thing my other wrist. I don't know how Iong I screamed. I just knew that it hurt too much to stop. I sent a silent prayer of thanks to God that Derek was still unconscious or he would be beyond furious.

Finally, I couldn't scream anymore. There was no more air left in my water-logged lungs. All I could do was try to not fall to my knees in exhaustion because every time I tried to move, the knives cut more and more flesh.

I felt like I couldn't find the to stand strength, but I had to. Every time I almost fell to my knees, the blades holding me to the wall cut further up my hand. In order to avoid more pain, I had to force myself to stay up.

Kate grinned at me and then came really close. "Now honey, that was a stupid thing to do. I'm going to have to punish you, now."

And she knew just the way to do it, too. Low groans drew her attention from me over to Derek. His eyes blinked open, but they were glazed over with pain. It all cleared up though when he saw me. Surprise was all over his face. Until he saw the knives. Then his eyes flashed blue and a deep warning rumble sounded through the room.

"Sleeping Beauty finally woke up, huh?" Kate sauntered over to him. Derek growled, baring his teeth at her.

"Oh, sweetie, you gotta be tired. I bet you'd love to be home with your little girlfriend. Especially if it was anything close to like _we_ had."

This time, I growled. My throat was raw and ached, but I didn't care. I'm the jealous type. Mess with my man, and I'll mess with your spine. Kate wasn't going to be able to walk when I got done with her.

"Tell me," she called over her shoulder in my direction, still facing Derek, "Is he sweet like he used to be? Does he whisper that he loves you when he thinks you're asleep in his arms? Did he buy you a ring? He bought me one."

"And then you burned my house and left it there so I would know it was you," Derek said bluntly.

"Oh, come on, Derek! You used to be a lot more fun. You remember all the fun we had, right?" She was inching closer and closer, her face right up in his, looking into eyes of rage.

"Like when you burned my family alive?"

"No," Kare denied, "I was talking about all the hot, crazy sex we use to have. But the fire. Thing? Yeah, that was fun, too!"

He strained against his cuffs to get at her, almost nose to nose. She grinned wryly and chuckled. "I love how much you hate me," she admitted. "Remember how this felt?"

She lowered her face and ran a tongue up from the waistband of his jeans up his naked torso, running wet over his abs. I snarled at her as Derek snapped his fangs just out of reach of her face, held back by his wrists. He was mine. Her little display caused the wolf in me to howl in outrage. I wanted to rip her apart for _daring_ to look at him.

She grinned at me, knowing how pissed off I was. "Sweetie, I really don't wanna torture you," she said in his ear. The door to the room opened up as she turned around. Mr. Clean came in, cracking his knuckles as she faced him. "Mm, but he does."

I growled low in my chest at the threat to my boyfriend. I was going to do whatever I had to to make sure we came out of this alive. Currently, being a wolf-kabob wasn't going to help anyone.

Again, I tried to pull away from the wall, but the blades cut more and more. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out in pain because I knew that it would distract Derek, and he needed to focus on himself at the moment.

I didn't watch what happened next. I couldn't stand watching him be in pain. So I looked away as blow after blow came. It seemed to go on for hours and I just kept looking at the ceiling so I didn't have to see all the bruises and broken bones.

Finally, after not getting a reaction from Derek, the hunter cast a look my way. "I'll be back for you," he warned, cradling his bruised knuckles as he went out the door for a little break.

My eyes left the floor to peek up at Derek. He looked worse than before. Black and blue patches made up his usually pale skin. He looked like he'd been hit by a truck or something. His head hung low, too beaten to look up.

I didn't know what to say to comfort him. I knew he wasn't okay, so I didn't ask. He looked helpless and embarrassed by it. I settled on whispering, "I love you."

"I love you," he croaked back to me. It broke me to hear him sound so defeated. Derek Hale is the strongest person I know, and if he isn't filling that role, the world will fall off tilt and go to hell.

It was quiet a while after that until he spoke up again. He sounded a little stronger this time, but just barely. I could tell it was taking him some effort to speak. "How bad off are you?"

I found a spot on the wall across from me and stared at it. "I'm fine," I lied. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay."

His eyes lifted from the floor and found mind. "Regan, I'm so sorry. Don't lie to make me feel better. I need to know if you're really okay."

I sighed, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from my punctured wrists. "I've been better, but I'm alive. You-"

Just then, a long, low growling sound pierced the air, interrupting me. I recognized the sound from a night long ago when the alpha had showed up and the school and clawed me. It was Scott. And even better than that, he was looking for us.

A determined look came across Derek's pained face. Digging deep inside himself, he summoned his own howl in return to Scott's call. For some reason, his sounded more wolf-like. It was more feral. Maybe it had something to do with being born a werewolf.

Nothing had to be spoken between us. I knew what was going on. Scott was on his way. He was going to find us and we were going to get out of here. Or at least, that's what I thought until Mr. Clean came back in.

Derek was in no state to play punching bag again. If the hunter went after him, he may damage his body beyond what the werewolf's healing abilities could handle. I didn't know if that was possible or not or if a supernatural creature could be beaten to death, but I wasn't willing to find out.

"I'm not telling you anything!" I snarled at the man, trying to pull his angry gaze off of Derek.

It worked. His pale blue eyes locked onto me and looked me over like a starving animal looks at a piece of meat. I knew this wasn't going to be good, but it was better than him hurting Derek even more.

The man came over to me and put hands on the wall either side of my head, lowering his face close to mine. I could smell his bad breath right up my nose. He grinned at me, exposing crooked, yellow teeth.

"Too bad a pretty little thing like you had to go and get turned into a monster," he said quietly. "If you were human... mmm, girl. Still, you're such a pretty little thing. I just might keep you after we off your boyfriend as a pet."

Speaking of my boyfriend, he was pissed. He was snarling and snapping his teeth at the hunter who blocked him from my vision. I couldn't move at all to try and get Derek to be quiet. All I could do was stand there with my wrists bleeding while a lusty hunter told me how pretty I was for an animal.

And my day just keeps getting better.

Suddenly, hands were on me. His knuckles trailed down the side of my face. His fingers traced my jaw. They played with hollow of my throat. They kept going lower and lower and lower and... lower...

I tried to move, ignoring the blades slicing my flesh, but he pinned me to the wall with his body. I was trapped and I couldn't do anything as his hands roamed me. I almost screamed at him, pleaded with him to stop, but I couldn't. If I let Derek know what was going on, he would never forgive himself, though it wasn't his fault.

So I bit my tongue until it bled while his hands played.

His lips brushed my ear so he could whisper to me so Derek wouldn't hear. "I would love to tell you about all the things I'm going to do later, but I think I'll wait and let you just think about it yourself."

With that, he pulled away from me and went back out the door. I was holding my breath and when he was gone, I finally allowed myself to gasp for air.

"Regan, are you okay? What did he do?" Derek asked, panic lacing his tone.

I couldn't tell him. He could never know.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything. He just said he was going to kill us. That's it."

It was almost scary how easily I lied.

The door opened and I tensed, not really ready to face the hunter again. I pressed myself as close to the wall as I could in a reaction to fear. I noticed what doing and put on my brave face. I would not be weak.

But I was freaked out over nothing. It wasn't the hunter that came in the door. It wasn't even Kate. It was Scott.

The boy looked beyond scared when he saw the horrid looking state Derek was in. He hadn't even seen me yet.

Instead, he rushed to the older werewolf's aid. Pulling out a pocket knife, Scott jammed the blade into the keyhole of the cuff that held Derek's wrist. He slammed it with the palm of his hand, causing the metal to break and freeing Derek.

Scott reached for Derek's other cuff, but Derek pulled away from him. "Scott, go hide. Someone's coming," he told the younger wolf.

Scott cast Derek a worried glance and turned on his heel and ran. I knew he wouldn't go far, but I was still worried seeing our only chance of rescue heading out the door.

Derek rigged his arm so it looked like he was still bound. He looked to the door as Mr. Clean came back in, a look of determination on face. Though he was hiding it, I could tell Derek was more than ready to get the hell out of here.

The hunter turned the light on in the room so that it shown on Derek's face. My eyes widened when I saw that he carried a wooden baseball bat. I had no desire to find out what it was for, though I had a pretty good idea already.

Derek glared at the man as he advanced on the chained wolf. "Ready to play again?" the hunter asked him.

"You know," he continued,"my knuckles still hurt from the last time. So I brought a little help." In a fluid motion, he held the bat in a ready position, prepared to swing at his target. "I need to warn you, I used to play in college."

Horrid scenes played out in my head. The hunter took a crack at Derek's head and killed him, leaving me alone with that pig so that he could... ugh!

But that's not what happened. No, Derek was too pissed off to die. Instead, he caught the bat with his free hand mid-swing, stopping the blow from shattering his already broken ribs. "I brought a little help, too," he said darkly looking to the door.

The hunter turned to see Scott come in, head down in an aggressive stance. When he turned to look back at Derek, the dark wolf swung at him, knocking Mr. Clean unconscious against the wall.

Scott went to help free Derek, but he denied it. "Go help Regan," he told the boy, nodding in my direction as he recovered from attacking the hunter. I guess swinging at him had caused some internal wounds to reopen.

Scott looked confused until he looked over and saw me. Then he just looked wigged out. "Oh crap! Regan, are you okay?"

He rushed to my side and his hands hovered around the blades in my wrist, not sure what to do about them. "Regan, what should I do?" he asked.

"Do it as fast as you can. Both at once," I told him, trying to focus on his wide brown eyes instead of the masses of pain rolling through my body.

He nodded, knowing that no matter how he did this that it was going to hurt me. His hands wrapped around the blades' hilt and pulled them free of the wall and my wrists. I groaned in pain as I felt the severed bones already trying to mend as soon as the metal was pulled from my body. I started to slide down the wall, no longer strong enough to hold myself up.

Scott saw I was falling and tried to grab me to keep me from falling.

Big mistake.

It was all innocent, but for some reason, as soon as he touched me I panicked. T_his guy shouldn't be touching me_, something in me screamed. It was like flight or fight, but not. I knew I wasn't in danger with Scott and I knew he wouldn't... do anything... But something in me screamed at him to _stop touching me_.

I pulled away from him, using what little strength I had left to yank away, staggering to land against the wall. I coughed as my back impacted with the solid surface, racking my inner organs.

Scott was freaked out, but he was smart enough to not try to touch me again. Instead, he held the palms of his hands out to me, making sure I could see him at all times. He knew something was very wrong with me, but I couldn't tell him what it was.

Derek ripped the patch of wires off his hip, exposing blackened, raw skin. I cringed along with Scott when I saw it, but I recovered quickly. I managed to stand up straight, waiting for my wounds to heal while Scott went over to Derek.

"Scott, help me out with this," he called to the younger wolf, yanking at his chained wrist.

"Not just yet," Scott said. "I need your help. It's Peter. He's going after Allison."

"So what?" Derek snapped, getting annoyed with the teen.

"I need you to help me stop him."

"You can't! Look, I don't know when Kate's coming back, but Regan needs help, so let me out of here right now. NOW, Scott!"

"Just a second," Scott said, pulling a piece of paper out of his coat and showing it to Derek. It was a picture of a dead deer with a spiral carved into its side. "Remember when Peter said your sister's death was an accident? He lied. He and his nurse lured your sister here to kill her."

Before Derek had a chance to go off on Scott for being a stupid little lover boy, I pushed myself off the wall and got in Scott's face, my eyes flashing silver.

"You freaking _idiot_! Do you have _any_ idea what we've been through in the last few hours? And you think you have every right to waltz in here and tell us to help you save your stupid hunter girlfriend? That's the dumbest thing I've _ever_ heard! Now go help Derek out or I swear, when my wrists stop bleeding, I'm gonna knock some sense into you!"

Scott was about to defend himself when Derek interrupted him. The clanking of metal was heard behind me as Derek stepped off the rack, having freed himself. "I'll help you," he said in a low, angry voice. "I'll help, but I need to take care of Regan first."

"Oh, shut up," I growled at my overly sweet boyfriend. "Don't you dare worry about me right now. You're just as bad off, if not worse."

He nodded and stumbled over to the table that had all his stuff on it. Wincing from sore muscles and broken bones, he pulled his shirt over his head, hiding the nasty burn marks on his side from mine and Scott's eyes.

After he pulled on his jacket, it seemed all of his strength sapped out of him. Derek leaned heavily against the table, trying to stay on his feet. I would've rushed to help him, but I was barely keeping myself up. Scott took my place instead and allowed Derek to lean on him for support.

"Are you okay?" the teen asked.

I thought Derek was going to give his genric, "I'm fine," but he didn't. Instead, he shook his head. "No," he said, admiting weakness. I knew it hurt his pride to do so, but it also spoke a lot about Scott. He wouldn't be so honest around someone he didn't somewhat trust.

Scott looked really confused, like he couldn't take in the battered sight of us. I ignored him and mentally reminded myself to keep standing. Derek was way worse off than me, and he needed help. I needed to be tough for him.

Together, we all limped out of that hell in the ground into the woods just outside the Hale house. We were almost to the blackened wall's shelter when Derek staggered to a halt. "Wait," he said, "something doesn't feel right. It's almost like it was-"

"No! Don't say 'too easy'," Scott yelped. "When people say it's too easy, bad things happen. Do you think finding you guys has been easy? Can we just thank Gog we had the tiniest bit of luck?"

"You're right," I agreed, really just wanting to shut him up.

And because his mouth was running, I didn't hear it when the hunters came.

An arrow struck Derek in the shoulder, and then another lodged itself in his leg. He fell to the ground and I shoved Scott out of the way as a flash bulb came our way. I closed my eyes in time to protect them from the harmful bright light.

All I could think was, "Oh, crap! I'm gonna get shot! Again!"

I looked to Derek to see if he was okay. He was ripping the arrows out of his leg and shoulder when his wide eyes found mine. I knew this was bad. He was too hurt to take two hunters on and protect Scott.

I knew in that moment that this wasn't going to end well.

"Take Scott and run," I told him before picking him up and shoving him towards the teen's direction. He turned to argue, but I gave him _the look_. "If you love me," I said, "run."

He didn't argue. So then I turned to face my killer.

Allison passed me while Kate came to face me. The woman smirked at me, noticing the face my wrist were still bleeding, despite my healing abilities. "Regan, honey, I have a special present for you. I have one last wolfsbane bullet and guess who's names on it?"

She raised the gun to my head and pulled the trigger. And yes, I was shot.

Again.

But the bullet didn't lodge in my skull and kill me instantly. It hit my shoulder because Kate was tackled by her brother. But it didn't matter. I felt the wolfsbane working through me instantly. I had minutes to live and I knew it.

I winced as I let my long hair down to hide the wound.

"You can't kill kids," Chris Argent said. "I won't let you Kate."

Their sibling squabble meant nothing to me, though. I got a cold feeling on the back of my neck, and it wasn't just the death taking over me. It was him. It was the alpha.

He came out of nowhere and picked Kate up before dragging her into the house. Allison was screaming as she followed them inside, trying to save her aunt. I was going to leave it alone when Stupid Scott dashed in.

He was pack. I couldn't ignore him. Reluctantly, Derek and I charged in after him. For once, I was glad my wrist were still bleeding. Derek couldn't smell the blood oozing out of my shoulder. He didn't need to worry about that right now.

Just as we got in, we heard Peter ask for an apology from Kate. As much as I dislike the guy, I had to admit, he deserved at least that. And then I couldn't help but like him more when he ripped Kate's throat out.

She made a lovely sound as her body hit the floor, her dead eyes gazing up at me.

And then he went after Allison. And Lord knows Scott couldn't have that.

And it was on. We were all leaping at Peter, teeth snapping, claws scrapping flesh away. It was one bloody mess. Derek smashed against the side of the wall and a fully changed Scott was tossed out the side of the house. Peter charged after him.

I felt my strength sapping out of me, my fire slowly burning out. I couldn't keep this up for much longer. All the adrenaline had made my heart work faster, pumping more poison into my system. I was going to die soon.

I lopped outside, Derek on my heels. Somewhere in the battle, Jackson and Stiles had shown up like knights in shinning foreign, expensive sport cars. Scott kicked the alpha's burned body away from Allison, protecting his girl.

I watched as Derek trotted over to his uncles body, standing over him. I knew what he was doing, and I knew why he was doing it, but someone didn't.

"Wait!" Scott cried, calling out to Derek. "You can't kill him! Derek, it's my only chance!"

Yes, the legend may be real. Maybe if Scott killed Peter, he would return to being a human. Maybe he could live a normal life and have his little snugglyboo relationship with his hunter girlfriend.

Maybe. Maybe not.

It was all one big "If". But one thing was for sure. The hunters saw Derek as a threat. One that needs to be eliminated. If Derek wants to survive, he was going to need to be as powerful as possible. He was going to need the strength of an alpha to keep himself safe.

And so when Peter told Derek that the beta had already made his choice, I knew it, too. It was no surprise to me when Derek delivered the killer blow to his last family member because it needed to be done.

Derek rose to his full hight, stepping away from his predecessor's burned body. He turned to us, eyes glowing red. In a voice that was his and the wolf's combined, I shivered in pleasure when he said, "I'm the alpha, now."

I gave him a smile of approval before the poison took over and I collapsed.


	17. Epilogue: Opportunity Knocks

Okay, my people. This is it. This is the LAST chapter of this story. I know. It's sad. But don't cry! I have good news. The first chapter of Biting the Silver Bullet: Reloaded is almost done! That's right, guys. You heard me right. There is a sequel in the makings. Until then, enjoy the end.

**Biting the Silver Bullet**

**By wolfgal97**

**Opportunity Knocks**

The first thing I could comprehend was that I was standing in a pitch black room all alone. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on, but stopped when I saw my hands. There were no bloodstains or deep holes in my wrists. In fact, I had no injuries. It was like nothing that day had happened.

"Okay," I said, almost testing if I could speak. "Someone care to explain what's going on?"

"I think I can do that," a voice said from behind me. I spun around to see a tall woman with dark brown hair and an angular face. Something was oddly familiar about her, even though I'd never seen someone glow with a pale light before.

"Uhh, hi? Are you an angel or something?" I asked, praying she was. I really didn't want to go to the other place if I could do anything to help it.

"Not really," the girl smiled. "I just like to keep an eye on the people I care about on Earth. Oh, an by the way, you looked really good in my shorts."

It clicked. Now I knew why she looked so familiar. "Laura? Laura Hale?"

"Yes, that's me."

My heart dropped. "So I'm dead then, aren't I?"

"Sort of," Laura admitted. "To be honest, you're almost dead. Your heart is still beating in your body, but it will stop soon. But what happens after that will be determined by if you help me with a favor."

"A favor? So if I don't help you, I'm going to hell?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant," Laura said quickly. "You've made it into heaven, and you can choose to go there if you want, but I want you to do something for me that will delay your reward for a while."

"You want me to go back? To Earth? Is that even possible? And what for?"

"Yes, I want you to go back. You see, I love my brother, but he's dumb about a lot of things. He's always sad, except when he's with you. You make him a better person. You take care of him. He needs you right now. He really does. For my brother's sake, I need you to go back and be with Derek."

"If I go back, I'll die again eventually, won't I?"

"Yes, you will die. I can't tell you how, but I can tell you it will be a while from now. Derek still needs you too much. Think of it as like you're his guardian angel or something. I just," Laura sighed, trying to think how she wanted to say this, "I just want him to be happy. I think you can teach him how to do that."

"Why me?" I asked. "Why don't you go back?"

"I can't," Laura said. "When I died, I didn't even have a chance of fighting back. You do. Wolfsbane can kill you, but some werewolves can survive it if their will to live is strong enough. If you'll fight for it, you'll make it back to Derek."

I nodded slowly, understanding that I was being handed my life back. This was beyond amazing. All I wanted was to get back to him. Derek had become the only thing I could think about.

"Is there anything you want me to tell him when I get back?" I asked Laura.

The other werewolf beamed when she heard I was going back to Earth. "Yes, I do." Before I knew what was happening, I could swear I saw glowing forms of ghostly looking people standing behind Laura. I knew somehow that they were all Hales.

"His mother says that he's got a pretty girlfriend. She says you're the kind of girl she wanted for him. She wants him to know that none of us blame him for what happened and that we all love him," Laura spoke for the proud looking woman to her right. The ghost lady smiled at me, almost in an approving way. I smiled back.

"His father asks for him to move on with his life," Laura continued, sharing the thoughts of the man to her left. He had Derek's eyes, but his didn't seem to carry the sadness Derek's did. "He want's him to remember that though he's not human that he needs to remember that he lives in a human world. He wants him to be an alpha that he is proud of. He knows Derek has it in him."

"Anything from you?" I asked.

"Yes. Tell him... Tell him...," Laura searched for the words she wanted. "Tell him to love. Tell him to give. Tell him to forgive."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You realise that you just quoted the first slayer from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, right?"

Laura gaped at me. "Oh my gosh! You love that show, too?"

"Girl, when I kick the bucket again, we are so watching the series," I told her.

"Oh, yes we are," Laura agreed. And then she slowly faded away with the rest of her family.

And then I was falling. I fell and fell and fell until I could feel again. What I felt was someone warm and wet on my wrist. I cracked my eyes open to see Derek sucking on my wrist and spitting the poison that had almost ended me into the ground. Tears streamed silently in his eyes, breaking my heart.

"Derek, hun, that's kinda odd," I said hoarsely. Red eyes snapped to my face in a fraction of a heartbeat. Complete and utter awe was on his face, making the strangely colored eyes less menacing. They were tender. And they were for me. Just for me.

My head was resting in his lap, so head hunched over me, eyes shining with hope. He kissed my forehead softly, as if he didn't expect me to be solid. "I thought I'd lost you," he sobbed., clutching me to him.

"For a second, you did. But I got sent back. We can talk about it later. Right now, I want a shower and some sleep."

Derek helped me stand up and when he realized that I wasn't strong enough to walk on my own, he carried me, just like he had all those nights ago. His strides were long and even, trying not to jostle me further.

A bleary-eyed Stiles was leaning into Scott by a tree just outside the front door of Derek's house. "You okay, Stiles," I asked. Derek knew I wanted to say something to my favorite human, so he walked over to the teens and held me so I could see them.

Well, their mouths were hanging open and they had this really intelligent look on their faces that said, "what the hell is going on?", but they were my guys. Stiles was the first to recover.

"Regan? You're okay?"

"Kinda," I told him. "I'm pretty jacked up, Stiles. Give me a day or two of rest and I'll be fine, though."

Scott wouldn't look at Derek. I could feel pure anger rolling off of him, but I didn't blame the teen. He didn't understand why Derek had taken away his only chance at humanity. He just couldn't fathom that there were other people in the world other than himself and Allison that need to be able to take care of themselves, too.

Me, on the other hand, he would look at. He made sure to carefully train his dark eyes only on me in his enemy's arms. Something in his tense expression eased up as he studied me. "Is there anything we can do to help?" he asked.

"No," I told him. "Like I said, I'll be fine in a few days." Scott nodded. I could tell he was having a hard time not attacking Derek, but I knew that he wouldn't do that while Derek was holding my mostly dead body.

"I'm just so glad you're alive," Stiles beamed. He leaned in to me as if he was going to give me a hug, but it wasn't a good idea. I automatically tensed at the smell of human surrounded me. It was suffocating me, filling my lungs and nose. All I wanted to do was escape from the threat that didn't really exist. I knew Stiles wasn't a creepy hunter, but my instincts didn't. They told me to flee for my life, but I couldn't.

Derek must have felt me tense. A low rumble of a warning bubbled from his throat, red eyes boding Stiles to back up. Stiles took the warning immediately, fearful of the new alpha. He backed away and Scott placed himself protectively in front of the human. "Regan? Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my breathing was erratic, but all in all, I was okay. I nodded, trying to calm down. "I'm okay. It's just been a long night. I-I-I need to r-r-rest," I stammered, shrinking back into Derek's solid chest. His newly red eyes looked down on me with worry.

"Let's get you inside," he murmured. Moving smoothly over the rough terrain, Derek carried me inside, leaving Stiles and Scott outside. "Do you want to shower or sleep first?"

I was an absolute mess. I was beyond that, actually. Blood and dirt was all over me, caked in hair and clothes. My wounds were still only half scabbed over. I knew I should get cleaned up, but I was beyond exhausted. If I tried to shower, I would probably pass out and hit my head and die again. I wasn't exactly wanting that.

"I just need to sleep. I don't think I can stay awake much longer," I admitted. Derek nodded and carried me up the stairs. He took me into Laura's old room and gently laid me down on the bed. With gentle hands, he took my wrist and examined the gaping hole left in them. His eyes glowed as anger spread over his face.

"This should have never happened to you," he whispered.

I smiled, trying to make him relax. "Derek, hun, I don't think that I planned for that to happen."

"Regan, you could've died tonight!"

"And you could've, too. To be honest, we kept each other alive, tonight. I love you, Derek. I couldn't stand it if I lost you."

"I wasn't the one whose heart stopped tonight, Regan! Damn it, you were dead! You were dead! I lost you!"

"But you didn't," I assured him. "I'm still here." I took his hand and laid it on my chest. I knew he could easily hear the steady pounding noise, but he needed to feel it. "Feel that? That little buh-bump? I'm here. I'm not leaving you anytime soon, Derek. In fact, it was guaranteed."

"Guaranteed? By who?" he asked.

"You're sister. She asked me to take care of you."

He grew very still, eyes studying my face. "You saw my sister?"

"And your mom and dad," I informed him. "Your dad says that you need to move on with your life and to be an alpha that he'd be proud of. He also asks that you understand that you live in a human world and that you need to remember that you have a human side, too. Your mom said I was pretty. She also said that none of them blame you for the fire and that you should move on."

"And Laura? What did she say?" he asked eagerly.

"She said... well, Derek, she quoted Buffy. I knew I liked that girl," I grinned.

Derek grinned. "Yeah, that sounds like her. What did she say?"

"Love. Give. Forgive. But don't worry, she said nothing about death being your gift."

He looked blank. "Death being my... what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, we are so watching that episode. Well, even though it makes me cry at the end." I couldn't help but yawn after that. Derek curled up protectively next to me.

"So what? Are your eyes going to stay red all the time? I have to admit, I miss the grey."

He laughed. "No, they should go away, but the power rush is just kinda keeping them like that right now."

"Oh. So it's a weird wolfie thing, huh?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"So, speaking of wolfie things, what are you gonna do about Jackson?" I asked.

"There's no way I'm turning him," he growled. "He's selfish, cruel, and self-righteous. He would be a bad addition to the pack."

"I can see where you'd see that, but I know him better than that, Derek. True, he's a prick, but he's strong, determined, and my friend. You need a pack in order to be stronger. Yeah, you have me and I should heal up soon, but I know you'll need more. And you know Scott isn't going to sighing up any time soon. Jackson is perfect."

Derek nodded, thinking what I was saying through. He knew I was right. Sure, Jackson wouldn't be a perfect pack mate, but he would do to start.

"If the opportunity arises to turn him," Derek said slowly, "I will."

I grinned and Derek placed a gentle kiss to my cheek where a dark bruise was formed. He pulled away just as the door downstairs opened and a voice I knew called form him.

"Derek!" Jackson yelled, "I know you're here!"

A low growl came from Derek. "Of course," he simmered.

"Looks like opportunity is knocking," I teased.

Derek looked to the door, and back to me. I could tell he didn't know what to do. I squeezed his hand. "Go on. Go be Alpha," I encouraged. "I'm not going anywhere."

Not anytime soon. I still had too much hell to raise.


End file.
